


Tiempos de Navidad

by ItsasUmbrella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Christmas stories, Coffeeshop & Bookstore AU, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Vampire & Werewolf AU, all independent, but there are mentions of it, every day till Christmas Eve there will be a new story, post-apocalypse au, regency au, royal au, there's no explicit sexual content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Navidad es tiempo de amor y reunión en el que hay tradiciones con las que cumplir. Cinco tradiciones. Cinco relatos independientes. Hipo y Astrid se encuentran en diferentes universos alternos para celebrar juntos la fiesta más maravillosa del año.
Relationships: Camicazi/Heather, Gobber the Belch/Male OC, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo: Tiempos de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeña introducción antes de comenzar.

La Navidad siempre ha sido mi época favorita del año. Los días se vuelven más cortos, fríos y reina el silencio del invierno durante las noches llenas de neblina. Las casas suelen ser cálidas, donde reina el olor a chocolate, polvorones y asado salvo por las personas ingratas que prefieren aguar la fiesta con sus dietas. Los salones y las entradas los gobiernan ahora árboles de Navidad de todas las clases, tamaños, materiales y tipos. No hay un árbol de Navidad que sea igual en este mundo y creo que no hay cosa que me relaje más que observar el baile de luces que abrazan las ramas de plástico de mi árbol.

Llevo tres años escribiendo especiales de Navidad. La primera,  _ Canción de Navidad _ , es indudablemente la historia más fácil y agradable que he escrito nunca. Un cuento que honra a Charles Dickens, su  _ Canción de Navidad  _ y el origen de lo que hoy conocemos como Navidad. Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que publiqué dicho relato, por cierto. La segunda,  _ I’ll be home for Christmas _ , que ayer cumplió su primer aniversario, fue una reflexión sobre lo que es hoy la Navidad y un reflejo de lo que muchos  _ millennials _ sufrimos hoy en día por creer que no estamos en el sitio correcto. Fue una historia muy dura y complicada de escribir y me juré a mí misma que nunca volvería a escribir otra historia igual.  Si no habéis leído ninguna de estas dos historias os animo a que les deis una oportunidad, pues ambas son muy especiales para mí y, pese a ser menos complejas y más simples que  _ Wicked Game _ , creo que recogen bien la esencia de la Navidad.

Sin embargo, 2020 ha sido un año que lo ha cambiado todo para mucha gente y desde hacía tiempo varias personas me preguntaron si este año haría otro especial de Navidad. En agosto decidí que solo lo escribiría si encontraba una buena trama que desarrollar. Finalmente, encontré siete. Sin embargo, es evidente que no iba a ser capaz de escribir siete historias largas como  _ Canción de Navidad _ o  _ I’ll be home for Christmas _ , por lo que aposté por algo diferente.

Cinco tradiciones.

Cinco historias cortas.

Una para cada día, desde el 20 de diciembre hasta el día de Nochebuena. Acorté a cinco sencillamente porque no he tenido tiempo a escribir siete, pero prefería sacar cinco grandes historias que siete mediocres. Ninguna de las historias que vais a leer están relacionadas entre sí. Sus escenarios y sus personajes son completamente distintos, quizás con inseguridades similares, pero con problemas y contextos totalmente diferentes. Cada una de estas historias se focaliza en un Hipo y una Astrid con caracteres e incluso físicos distintos, muy alejados del canon de  _ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón _ , como siempre han sido en mis historias. 

Llevo trabajando en este proyecto desde el mes de septiembre y que terminé oficialmente el domingo, 13 de diciembre. Por una vez, he tenido un proyecto terminado con bastante antelación de lo prevista, algo que suele ser bastante inusual en mí. Sin embargo, anuncio que este será el último especial de Navidad que escribiré en el mundo fanfiction y de  _ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón _ . No puedo despedirme de Hipo y de Astrid todavía porque es mi deseo terminar con Wicked Game tan pronto me sea posible, pero sí que es el inicio de esa despedida con ellos y con vosotres, mis lectoras y lectores, que ahí estáis siempre.

Este es mi último regalo y el primer adiós. Han sido tres años llenos de felicidad, pero también de tristeza y soledad. La Navidad tiende a recordarme las cosas malas también, pero no por ello significa que tenga que odiarla. La vida es un cúmulo de experiencias buenas y malas y le debo mucho a Fanfiction en general, pero creo que es tiempo de empezar a pasar página.

Una vez que Wicked Game termine, será un adiós definitivo. 

Por esa misma razón, quiero regalaros estos cinco relatos independientes. Realizando una cuenta atrás como los otros fanfics, una por día hasta Nochebuena. Este año no habrá nada el día de Navidad, pero creo que con cinco historias distintas será más que suficiente. Estos cinco relatos giran en torno a cinco tradiciones distintas que seguirán el siguiente calendario:

  * Domingo, 20 de diciembre: Besarse bajo el muérdago.
  * Lunes, 21 de diciembre: Hacer galletas.
  * Martes, 22 de diciembre: Escuchar villancicos.
  * Miércoles, 23 de diciembre: Escoger un árbol de Navidad.
  * Jueves, 24 de diciembre: Decorar la casa.



He de mencionar que el COVID no existe en ninguno de estos relatos, porque creo que bastante lo sufrimos nosotros ya como para que Hipo y Astrid tengan que pasar por ello también. Espero de corazón que os gusten, que me dejéis alguna review si os ha gustado y que, ante todo, disfrutéis de estas Navidades.

Mañana habrá un beso bajo el muérdago.

Y que sepáis que quedan seis días para Navidad.

Xx.


	2. Besarse bajo el muérdago (Royal AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia real de Isla Mema organiza su baile anual de Navidad en la que Hipo Haddock, para su mala suerte, es invitado. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se marchará antes de que inicie el baile o se reencontrara con cierta princesa de hermosos ojos azules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan cinco días para Navidad. Nos leemos abajo.

La pajarita le estaba cortando la respiración.

Hipo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había llevado la mano hasta el cuello de su camisa para tirar del mismo y coger una bocanada de aire. ¿Cómo podían soportar el resto de los hombres la presión de que aquel endiablado trozo de tela contra sus gargantas? Odiaba vestir de etiqueta, siempre lo había hecho, pero su madre ya le había advertido que para aquel baile tenía que ponerse frac sí o sí.

Cogió una copa de espumoso que cargaba en una bandeja un camarero que pasó a su lado. Tenía la boca seca y, aunque le desagradó la sensación de burbujas en su lengua, fue suficiente para saciar su sed. Miró a su reloj y tuvo que evitar un mohín cuando supo que sólo había pasado media hora desde que había llegado y la familia real todavía no había entrado al baile, por lo que todavía no se podía marchar.

Se sentía tan estúpido estando allí de pie solo. Había pedido a Camicazi que fuera su más uno para aquella fiesta y le había dado plantón porque le había salido un trabajo a última hora. Su segundo recurso había sido su madre, pero la semana anterior se había hecho un esguince y no estaba para muchos trotes; por no mencionar que su padre vigilaba que mantuviera estricto reposo, por lo que su tercera opción también quedaba descartada.

Hipo optó por no ir, pero sus padres fueron tajantes con él: rechazar una invitación al baile de Navidad organizado por la familia real de Mema era un honor que no todos tenían la suerte de recibir y rechazarlo supondría ofender al mismísimo rey. Por tanto, no le quedó otra más que vestirse con el frac que su madre le había alquilado, peinar su cabello hacia atrás y llamar a un Uber que le acercara hasta palacio.

En realidad, aún no estaba del todo seguro de por qué había recibido la invitación de palacio, pero su padre estaba seguro que había sido por el reconocimiento que había recibido por parte de la Asociación Europea de Ortesistas y Protesistas por las prótesis que había desarrollado con materiales reciclados y que saldrían al mercado el año que viene. También le habían hecho un reportaje para la revista  _ Time _ e incluso le habían entrevistado en varios programas de televisión, cosa que aún le mataba de la vergüenza cada vez que se lo recordaban. A Hipo Haddock nunca se le había dado bien ser el foco de atención, toda su vida se había acostumbrado a ser invisible y desde niño se había concienciado de que esa iba a ser su posición en la vida.

—¿Hipo? —preguntó de repente alguien a su espalda.

El joven se giró para encontrarse con su primo Richard Jorguenson, al que se le conocía más por Mocoso, vestido también con un frac alquilado que le quedaba demasiado ajustado en los hombros. Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido, su primo era la última persona que esperaba toparse allí hoy. No es que tuviera nada en contra de él, pero si le extrañaba que la realeza invitara a uno de los muchos leñadores que había en Mema y que de todos ellos se hubiera decidido por Mocoso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hipo sin poder entrar en su asombro.

—Me han invitado al baile, ¿y tú?

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿La familia real te ha invitado? —cuestionó él con recelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Mocoso atónito—. Soy el más uno de Rachel Thorston.

—¿La diseñadora? —dijo él sorprendido—. ¿No es la que diseña todo el vestuario de gala de la princesa?

—También fue con nosotros al instituto, ¿no te acuerdas? —comentó su primo estrechando los ojos—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te adelantaron un curso por aquel entonces?

—Sí —respondió él con sequedad.

Mocoso le dio una palmada tal vez demasiado fuerte en la espalda.

—Siempre fuiste un empollón, ¿eh? 

En realidad, Hipo todavía odiaba que lo llamaran así. Nunca se había considerado especialmente estudioso y de pequeño tendía a distraerse demasiado, pero tenía la facilidad de entender rápidamente casi cualquier concepto que le enseñaran y su memoria fotográfica era un plus que no podía ignorarse. Por supuesto, cuando los psiquiatras le dijeron a sus padres que la fuente de su introversión y su constante distracción se debían a que tenía un cociente intelectual del 138, su vida cambió para siempre.

Sobre todo tras recibir aquella llamada de teléfono que…

—¡Hipo! ¿Ya estás otra vez en las nubes? —se mofó su primo pasando la mano ante sus ojos.

Hipo hizo un mohín.

—¿No tienes a alguien que acompañar? —dijo el joven antes de dar otro sorbo de espumoso.

—Está terminando de vestir a la princesa —respondió Mocoso cogiendo una copa de un camarero que pasó cerca. Dio un trago largo, pero enseguida puso mala cara—. ¿Cómo le puede gustar a la gente esto? Con lo buena que es una buena birra… Oye, ¿y a quién acompañas tú?

—He venido solo —dijo Hipo mortificado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mocoso sin dar crédito—. ¿Por qué te iban a invitar a ti?

Hipo le fulminó con la mirada y Mocoso alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Es que me sorprende, ¿es por esas patas de palo que construyes? —preguntó con inevitable curiosidad, aunque su rostro se iluminó de repente—. Espera, ¿no te llamaron de aquí para que le dieras clases particulares a la princesa durante el instituto? Aunque supongo que ella ni se acordará de ti.

—Seguro que no —concordó Hipo dando esta vez un trago lo bastante largo para acabar su copa.

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó con inevitable curiosidad.

—¿Quién? —replicó Hipo sabiendo bien a quién se refería.

—¡La princesa, tío! 

—¿Acaso Rachel no te cuenta cosas de ella? —preguntó el ingeniero deseoso de zanjar aquella conversación.

—Rachel y yo nos enfocamos en asuntos más importantes que hablar cuando nos vemos —comentó Mocoso moviendo las cejas. Hipo tuve que contener un gesto de asco cuando se imaginó la escena de Mocoso y Rachel follando—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es?

—Hace diez años que no trato con la princesa, Richard —le recordó Hipo—. Todo lo que hablé con ella era de ciencias y de matemáticas.

—¿Pero no ibas todos los días a palacio para…?

—Le daba clases de hora y media hasta que me gradué y marché a la universidad —le cortó Hipo apretando la copa con quizás demasiada fuerza—. Como bien has señalado, estoy convencido de que ni siquiera se acordará de mí.

Hipo sintió una opresión en su pecho al decir eso último, pero supo mantener la compostura ante su primo. Mocoso se alejó para ir a buscar unos canapés que le pareció ver a lo lejos e Hipo volvió a quedarse solo. Dejó su copa en una mesa vacía y caminó por el salón de baile para apreciar la decoración navideña y no lucir como un bobo por no tener acompañante. Se paró a mirar más de cerca los detalles de una guirnalda llena de luces azuladas y decorados en madera cuando, sin quererlo, llegó a sus oídos una conversación entre dos señoras que pintaban ser aristócratas.

—¿Ya has visto al prometido de la princesa? —preguntó una de ellas que vestía un pomposo vestido rojo.

Hipo contuvo su aliento y tuvo una molestia en su pecho, cómo si algo le cortara la respiración.

—¿Lord Richmond? —dijo la otra señora que vestía de verde—. ¡En persona todavía no! Pero he visto las fotos en el último número de  _ Susurros, _ ¡todo un galán! ¡Y un perfecto partido!

—¡Ay! ¡Se les ve tan enamorados! Ya era hora de que la princesa Astrid sentara la cabeza, la verdad. Siempre ha sido… peculiar —insinuó la señora de rojo con cierta maldad.

La señora de verde hizo un gesto de silencio para que se callara, pero no contuvieron sus maliciosas risas. Hipo estaba molesto por la actitud de aquellas dos cotorras y quiso alejarse cuando oyó decir:

—Leí en _ Susurros  _ que la princesa llegó a rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio hasta tres veces; sin duda le gusta llamar la atención.

El joven quiso gritarles que cerraran sus malditas bocas cuando, de repente, el mayordomo real anunció la entrada de sus Majestades Reales, el rey Augustus Hofferson y la reina Eleanor Hofferson, y de su Alteza Real, la princesa Astrid Hofferson, junto con el duque de Richmond de Inglaterra, Lord John Lennox de Richmond. Entraron primero el rey y la reina, vestidos con sus mejores galas, pero sin resultar exhaustivamente pomposos. Era harto sabido que la familia real de Mema era muy modesta en comparación al resto de casas reales de Europa y la reina era conocida por ser una mujer de estilo elegante, pero sencillo. Sin embargo, los ojos de Hipo se detuvieron directamente en la joya de la corona de la familia real, la heredera del trono de Mema.

Astrid Hofferson era una mujer alta, elegante y sofisticada. La habían calificado innumerables veces como la futura monarca más hermosa de toda Europa y había escuchado que marcas de todo el mundo, como bien podían ser Chanel, Dior o Versace, se peleaban por conseguir que la princesa llevara uno de sus modelos, aunque, por lo que tenía entendido, la princesa sólo vestía ropa de diseñadores del reino de Mema. En aquella ocasión, Astrid llevaba un espectacular vestido diseñado por Rachel Thorston, su diseñadora de confianza, con un escote sobre una capa transparente de tul que imitaba las ramas de un árbol blanco y copos de nieve y bajaba hasta una espectacular falda de capas de tul de tonos azules, blancos y grises cuyo movimiento resultaba hipnotizante. Su largo cabello dorado se lo había recogido en un moño sencillo y tenía puesta una fina tiara justo tras su flequillo. Sus ojos increíblemente azules parecían brillar con luz propia y su sonrisa quitaba la respiración a cualquiera. Estaba sujeta del brazo de un hombre vestido con un impecable frac hecho a medida, de cabello oscuro y de ojos claros que saludaba a la gente del salón de forma muy señorial.

Hipo tuvo una desagradable sensación de mareo. Estaba mucho más guapa de lo que la recordaba. La última vez que se vieron no eran más que dos adolescentes y ahora Astrid se ha convertido en toda una mujer. De forma inconsciente, Hipo intentó ocultarse entre el gentío que aplaudía con entusiasmo a la familia real y al prometido de la princesa, pero siempre había sido algo más alto que la media y, cuando la princesa caminó a su altura, no pudo evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran por un segundo.

Un eterno y tenso segundo.

La perfecta fachada de felicidad de su cara se deformó ligeramente cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerle. La princesa giró rápidamente la cabeza a otra dirección sin perder la sonrisa e Hipo quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. 

Estaba claro que Astrid no se había olvidado de él.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

Los aplausos cesaron y el rey dio un breve discurso junto al enorme árbol de Navidad que se encontraba junto al ventanal para darles todos la bienvenida a su tradicional baile de Navidad. Era un estupendo orador, no cabía duda, cercano a todo el mundo e incluso tenía fama de ser un hombre extraordinariamente culto con un sentido del humor bastante particular. Hipo no fue capaz de reír ninguno de sus chistes y se esforzó en no mirar a Astrid en el tiempo que duró el discurso del rey. 

—Quería también agradecer al duque de Richmond, Lord John, por haber hecho el esfuerzo de haber dejado a su familia en las frías tierras de Yorkshire para venir a las todavía más heladas tierras de Mema para pasar la Navidad con todos nosotros —hubo una risa general y el rey alzó su copa—. Por la primera de muchas Navidades juntos.

Toda la sala alzó la copa y el duque no pudo anchar más su sonrisa. El rey dio por iniciado el baile y algunas parejas empezaron a bailar en el centro de la sala. Hipo vio su oportunidad para escaquearse de allí, pero por desgracia un hombre alto, de tez morena y expresión amigable le detuvo.

—Usted es el señor Henry Haddock, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —preguntó Hipo desconfiado.

El hombre sonrió y extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

—Eret Eretson —se presentó—. Soy el subsecretario de su majestad el rey Augustus.

—¿Subsecretario? 

La sonrisa de Eret se tensó ligeramente.

—El secretario del secretario —especificó él sin perder la compostura—. Vengo a decirle que a su majestad le gustaría saludarle antes de que se marche.

Hipo miró de reojo a la familia real. El rey estaba hablando con un hombre que reconoció como el primer ministro, la reina estaba charlando con una mujer que supuso que sería la primera dama y luego estaba Astrid, quien escuchaba hablar a su prometido aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en él. Hipo estaba seguro de que si las miradas matasen, la princesa de Mema le habría fulminado allí mismo.

—¿Está bien, señor Haddock? —preguntó Eret preocupado—. Le veo un poco pálido.

—No… estoy bien —se apresuró a decir Hipo—. ¿Realmente tengo que saludar al rey? No creo que sepa siquiera quién soy yo…

—Sus majestades seleccionan personalmente a todos los invitados para este baile —insistió Eret extrañado—. El rey está impresionado por su labor en el desarrollo de prótesis ecológicas y asequibles e insiste que usted es un modelo a seguir para las nuevas generaciones.

Hipo sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza.

—Por no mencionar que la reina le recuerda perfectamente cuando usted le dio clases particulares a la princesa Astrid —continuó Eret e Hipo sintió que su pulso se aceleraba—. No le voy a engañar, señor Haddock, puede que usted sea una especie de sorpresa para la princesa de parte de la reina.

Mierda, pensó Hipo aterrado. La reina no podía haber sido menos oportuna.

—Estoy convencido de que la princesa apenas me recordará. Hace años de eso —intentó excusarse Hipo nervioso.

La expresión afable de Eret se endureció un poco y carraspeó incómodo.

—Será mejor que me acompañe.

El rey Augustus le saludó con suma amabilidad e incluso con admiración. El monarca sacudió su mano con entusiasmo mientras le sorprendía con preguntas técnicas sobre las propiedades de las fibras y otros materiales que usaba para sus prótesis. Hipo intentó responderle como mejor pudo hasta que alguien más importante que él requirió su atención y pasó a saludar a la reina, quien le regaló una radiante sonrisa.

—El rey Augustus no te ha reconocido todavía, pero yo sigo viendo a ese tímido adolescente escondido tras unas gafas y sus libros que se tiraba hasta tarde ayudando a Astrid con la física y las matemáticas —dijo la reina Eleanor.

Hipo hizo una reverencia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, majestad.

—Tampoco tanto —replicó la reina estrechando los ojos y se giró hacia su hija, quien parecía inmersa en una conversación que su prometido tenía con un hombre con un fuerte acento extranjero—. Astrid, cariño, ven aquí.

La reina tuvo que llamarla hasta dos veces para que la princesa finalmente se diera por aludida. Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en aparentar que todo estaba bien, que aquel era un simple reencuentro entre dos conocidos y que nunca fue más allá de unas aburridas clases de física y matemáticas. Astrid extendió su mano e Hipo se la cogió a la vez que hizo una reverencia.

—Alteza —dijo él procurando no balbucear.

—Señor Haddock —le saludó cortésmente.

Ambos se quedaron callados en un tenso silencio y evadieron mirarse directamente a los ojos. Sabía que haber venido al baile había sido una idea terrible y, honestamente, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de tener que encararse con Astrid. Él no era más que un ingeniero que resultaba ser algo más espabilado que la media, pero seguía viviendo con sus padres y todavía quedaba con su amigo del instituto, Patapez, para jugar a la Play todos los miércoles por la noche. A ojos de aquella gente, rodeada siempre de pompa y circunstancia, él no era más que un don nadie. Un simple plebeyo. 

Al menos, eso es lo que Astrid le hizo entender la última vez que se vieron.

Una fuerte opresión en su pecho le cortó la respiración. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible. No quería estar en aquel estúpido baile y mucho menos con ella. ¡Si ni siquiera le gustaba la Navidad, por Dios! Llevaba años odiando la Navidad, tal vez porque fue en esas fechas cuando...

—¡Qué callados estáis! —exclamó la reina sorprendida—. Con lo mucho que parloteabais antes.

—Mamá, hace al menos diez años que no nos vemos, comprenderás que es difícil entablar una conversación con alguien con el que no has tenido trato desde entonces —aclaró Astrid con indiferencia.

La reina replicó algo a su hija, pero Hipo no le prestó atención. La pose estirada y fría de la princesa le había dolido más que bofetada y, aún habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, se estaba dando cuenta que aún no lo había superado. Lo único que quería era zarandear a Astrid y gritarle todo lo que llevaba guardando dentro desde aquellas fatídicas Navidades. Nunca le había vuelto a llamar, ni había intercambiado ningún tipo de mensaje con él. Le había borrado de su vida como si lo que pasó entre ellos jamás hubiera sucedido.

—Astrid, querida —el duque de Richmond se acercó ajeno al violento escenario—. Tienes que conocer al nuevo embajador de Reino Unido —el duque reparó en él—. ¿Y usted es…?

Hipo sabía que lo preguntaba por educación más que por otra cosa. No le pasó por alto el barrido que le dio de arriba abajo y esa sonrisa viperina que tanto le recordaba a los niños de bien de la universidad, quienes solían mirarle por encima del hombro por ser becado.

—Es Henry Haddock, John —le presentó la reina a la vista de que Astrid no abría la boca—. Es uno de los mejores ingenieros de nuestro país y comentábamos cuando también fue profesor particular de Astrid.

—¿Necesitaste un profesor particular? —cuestionó el duque con un tono de mofa.

Hipo reconoció la furia en los ojos de Astrid y observó de reojo cómo apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que, de no tener guantes, se habría clavado sus uñas en su piel. Sin embargo, Astrid dibujó una tensa sonrisa y dijo:

—Mi especialidad siempre fue literatura e historia.

—Es verdad —intervino Hipo en su defensa—. Probablemente no haya nadie en esta sala que haya leído más que Astrid. 

Le pareció apreciar un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de la princesa, pero el profundo carraspeo que dio el duque causó que frunciera sus labios.

—No sabía que en Mema no existiera un mínimo de protocolo respecto a la familia real. En mi país, todo el mundo se refiere a Astrid como  «Alteza Real», señor Haddock. Es importante mostrar estos signos de respeto hacia la realeza, sino veo que todo el mundo terminaríamos llamándonos «tío», «tía» o «tronco», me imagino que algo más propio entre… ya sabe, su gente.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que Hipo no fue capaz de decidir si darle un puñetazo en la cara a aquel gilipollas clasista o sencillamente marcharse. Astrid apartó la mirada cuando él inconscientemente la buscó y la reina estaba claramente apurada por la repentina tensión en el ambiente.

—Ha sido un placer, majestad —dijo Hipo inclinándose ante la reina Eleanor—. Una fiesta maravillosa, pero me temo que tengo que irme.

—¿Tan pronto? —clamó la reina decepcionada.

—Mi madre se ha hecho un esguince y me temo que no puedo dejarle toda la responsabilidad a mi padre, es una enferma terrible y él un enfermero muy impaciente —se giró hacia Astrid para hacer una leve reverencia—. Alteza —miró al duque quién le observaba con arrogancia e Hipo sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba como cuando saludaba a alguien por la calle—. Tío.

Astrid no pudo contener una carcajada y se llevó la mano rápidamente a sus labios a la vez que el duque se giraba indignado hacia ella. La reina fingió un tosido para ocultar su sonrisa. Hipo se retiró antes de que el duque pudiera decirle nada y caminó tan rápido como la prótesis de su pierna le permitió hacerlo. Salió de la sala de baile para dirigirse a la enorme galería repleta de obras de arte del palacio. Los camareros le miraban con curiosidad mientras se desataba la estúpida pajarita. No recordaba haber estado tan enfadado en mucho tiempo, años tal vez, pero si el reencuentro con Astrid le había hervido la sangre, el estúpido duque había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Hipo giró hacia la salida cuando llegó al final de la enorme galería. Tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Mocoso y con Rachel escondidos tras dos columnas, dándose el lote con una pasión que le dio más vergüenza ajena que otra cosa. Ninguno de los dos reparó en él y se alegró de no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su marcha. Sin embargo, cuando salió al exterior se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de camino y había salido a los jardines traseros del palacio en lugar de haber tomado salida. Se había puesto a nevar y hacía tanto frío que no tardó en ponerse a tiritar. Hipo miró a los ventanales y recordó que la biblioteca estaba justo allí al lado. 

Hipo sabía que debía largarse de allí, volver por dónde había vuelto, pasar otra vez junto a su primo y Rachel y caminar hasta el otro extremo de la galería donde realmente estaba la salida principal de palacio. Sin embargo, fue como si su cuerpo se moviera solo y decidiera que era mejor idea ir a la biblioteca.

A Hipo siempre le había encantado aquel lugar. Era una sala amplia abierta de dos plantas, con frescos en el techo que estaban fechados de finales del siglo XVIII y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías de madera de Mema que eran tan antiguas como el palacio. Las copias más antiguas y valiosas de aquella biblioteca se habían traslado al museo del palacio hacía años, como una de las primeras Biblias de cuarenta y dos líneas completas que fueron impresas por el mismísimo Gutenberg o la única copia que quedaba del  _ Bestiario de Mema,  _ fechado del siglo X, que resultaba ser el único bestiario en todo el mundo que contaba con ilustraciones de dragones. La biblioteca de la familia real contaba con un amplio catálogo de libros que cubría desde historia del reino de Mema, ciencia, ficción en general y otros muchísimos géneros. Al igual que el resto del castillo, la biblioteca también se había decorado con guirnaldas, luces y con un árbol de Navidad totalmente ornamentado e iluminado cuya altura alcanzaba los estantes superiores. Incluso habían tenido el detalle de poner un rácimo de muérdago sobre la puerta principal. La música de la orquesta del baile se podía escuchar desde allí, aunque sonó lo bastante lejana como para que no le resultara molesto. Hipo anduvo por aquel lugar, paseando sus dedos por los lomos de aquellos libros con los que en su un día estaba tan familiarizado, hasta que llegó a la amplia mesa de roble que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Su padre, quien se había dedicado toda su vida a la madera, le había mencionado que todos los muebles de palacio eran reliquias extraordinariamente bien mantenidas que recogía la trayectoria de los grandes ebanistas de Mema. La mesa de la biblioteca era una pieza única tallada en el siglo XVI que a primera vista parecía que estaba recién fabricada de lo bien mantenida que estaba. No obstante, cuando Hipo se colocó a la altura de las dos sillas centrales, llevó su mano bajo la mesa, justo al borde donde palpó dos inocentes letras que sabía que debían seguir allí.

A + H.

Hipo se dejó caer en una de las sillas sin dejar de acariciar aquellas dos e inocentes letras. Se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas traicioneras que se acumulaban en ellos y se sorbió la nariz. Tal vez hubiera sido mala idea regresar a aquel lugar, pero volver a palpar aquellas dos letras le dio cierto consuelo.

Fue real.

Durante tres maravillosos años aquello fue real.

Las largas horas de estudio. La frustración de Astrid al no comprender la trigonometría. Las confidencias. La presión de ser heredera a un trono y la suya por no ser el hijo que su padre anhelaba que fuera. Sus escapadas a la cocina para atiborrarse a galletas. Las risas. Su mano, suave como el terciopelo, sujetando la suya. El primer abrazo. Sus lecturas compartidas. Su primer beso. Todos los que vinieron después. Sus lágrimas. Su desesperación.

Su primera vez…

Las promesas de amor. La incontrolable —y casi abochornante— pasión adolescente. Los momentos postcoito. Su dedos recorriendo sus pecas. Sus lágrimas, cada vez más frecuentes. Sus repentinos silencios. Su hostilidad. Su repentino distanciamiento.

Navidad.

Hipo apartó su mano de las letras talladas bajo la mesa y se levantó de su asiento. 

Había sido mala idea regresar allí. Pensaba que la herida que Astrid había abierto en canal en su corazón estaba más que cicatrizada, pero ahora mismo sentía que estaba desangrándose. Una desagradable presión en su pecho que le impidió respirar con regularidad. Se concentró en calmarse, pero de repente le pareció escuchar pasos desde el pasillo que hicieron que entrara en pánico. Hipo sabía que no podía estar allí, era un área privada de palacio a la que él ya no tenía acceso desde que Astrid prescindió de sus servicios como profesor particular.

Corrió hacia uno de los pasillos de estanterías y se escondió tras uno de los estantes justo cuando escuchó la manilla de la puerta girarse. Hipo no se atrevió asomarse para ver quién era, pero escuchó un suave taconeo sobre la siempre pulida madera de la biblioteca. La persona que entró caminó con paso titubeante hasta que se detuvo. Poco después, le pareció escuchar una especie de sollozo. Hipo sacó el valor para mirar quién se encontraba allí y contuvo la respiración al ver que Astrid se encontraba ante la esplendorosa mesa de roble, con la mano acariciando justo en el punto donde había estado tocando él antes. Su rostro era una ventana de angustia y dolor y parecía esforzarse por contener las lágrimas, de ahí que su boca estuviera mordiendo su mano enguantada para contener los sollozos.

El cuerpo entero de Hipo se sacudió por dentro.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

¿Por qué estaba tan afectada?

Ella fue quién le dejó y de la peor forma posible. Le abandonó en aquel mismo lugar, asegurándole que una princesa jamás podría estar con alguien como él. Pertenecían a mundos completamente distintos y ella no estaba dispuesta a repudiar el nombre y honor de su familia por él. Cada vez que recordaba aquella horrorosa Navidad, Hipo pensó en todo lo que le había podido haber dicho, ¿pero qué argumentos tenía contra ella? Él no era nadie, solo un ingeniero sin pierna que se dedicaba a construir partes del cuerpo para otras personas. Ella era una princesa, un personaje público que algún día sería reina. Hombres como el imbécil de Duque de Richmond eran los que estaban a su altura y no gente del pueblo llano como él.

Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento de furia contra ella.

Hipo le había abierto su corazón. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella. ¡Lo que fuera! Llegó a pensar que alguien como ella podría amarle, pero al final le desechó como a un perro. Por esa misma razón, no podía creerse que ahora, tras diez años de haber roto con él, Astrid pudiera verse afectada o dolida por él.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hipo se ocultó de nuevo tras la estantería cuando escuchó la voz del duque desde la puerta. Astrid carraspeó para moderar su voz y dijo:

—Necesitaba desconectar por unos minutos —respondió ella.

—No puedes irte sin más de la fiesta —le achacó el duque malhumorado.

—Es  _ mi _ fiesta, John —le recordó Astrid de mala gana—. Haré lo que me salga del coño.

De repente, oyó a la princesa soltar un jadeo.

—¡Suéltame, John! —chilló ella molesta.

—Eres una princesa, Astrid. No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana —dijo el duque entre dientes—. Tu responsabilidad es estar callada, estar bien guapa y sonreír a todo el mundo. No es tan puto difícil.

Escuchó la madera crujir a causa de un traspiés, probablemente porque Astrid le habría dado un empujón. El duque resopló.

—Cuando nos comprometimos te advertí que no sería tu florero, John.  _ Tú  _ eres mi florero —escupió la princesa con asco—. No sé qué películas te has montado en tu cabeza, pero aquí no eres nada más que mi prometido y futuro consorte. Aprende a saber cual es tu lugar de una puta vez, porque parece que piensas que vas a ser tú el rey.

—Al menos no voy haciendo ojitos a los hombres del populacho —musitó Lord John con crueldad.

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando ahora? —replicó Astrid a la defensiva.

—El inconsciente que se atreve a tutearte como si fuerais iguales, querida —respondió Lord John muy serio—. ¿Crees que no me he fijado en cómo lo miras? Finges ser fría como el hielo, pero cuando piensas que nadie te mira pareces una tontaina enamorada —el duque se carcajeó de repente—. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¡Astrid Hofferson enamorada de un don nadie de poca monta!

—Cierra la puta boca, John —le amenazó ella con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me equivoco? —cuestionó el duque con mofa—. Querida, ese hombre jamás podrá satisfacerte, no como puedo hacerlo…

Hipo escuchó de repente un fuerte impacto y algo caer contra el suelo. Lord Richmond gimió de dolor e Hipo sabía que Astrid le había tenido que dar su famoso derechazo.

—Entérate bien, John, nunca me has tenido y nunca me tendrás —le advirtió la princesa con voz envenenada—. Antes muerta que permitirte que me pongas un dedo encima.

El duque soltó un gemido.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Sabes que no te quedará otro remedio! Se espera que te quedes embarazada al año de casarnos…

—Que esperen lo que quieran —declaró Astrid con furia—. Estoy harta, ¡harta!

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que Hipo temió que los fuertes latidos de su corazón le delataran. Lord Richmond se levantó a la vez que soltaba un quejido, pero Astrid no pareció moverse de donde se encontraba. 

—Por muy harta que estés no puedes ir a contracorriente, Astrid —le advirtió el duque con tono más moderado—. Sea cual sea la historia que tuvieras con ese hombre, déjala encerrada en tus recuerdos, porque no volverá a pasar. No dejaré que me humilles de esa manera.

—Sé cual es mi posición, John —le advirtió Astrid con voz gélida—. Márchate, hazme el favor.

El duque se retiró sin discutir. Hipo esperó a que Astrid hiciera lo mismo, pero en su lugar volvió a sollozar. El joven se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo y vio que estaba ahora sentada en el suelo, rodeada de una marea de tul. Gemía bajito, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara y parpadeaba mucho para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran su maquillaje.

Hipo sabía que era una insensatez salir de su escondite, pero sólo había visto una única vez a Astrid llorar y fue cuándo él le confesó que la quería un año antes de que le dejara. Aquellas habían sido lágrimas de felicidad, pero estas eran de pura desolación. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo y antes de que él mismo quisiera darse cuenta, se había arrodillado a su lado y le había ofrecido un pañuelo limpio en el que su madre había bordado torpemente sus iniciales. Astrid dio un bote al darse cuenta que no estaba sola y soltó un chillido al ver que era él.

—¿Q-qué ha-haces a-aquí? —balbuceó ella levantándose de un salto—. N-no puedes es-estar aquí, Hipo.

—Lo siento, estaba buscando la salida y he terminado aquí por accidente —le aseguró él sin perder la compostura, aunque tragó saliva cuando Astrid torció el gesto—. Sabes que siempre me pierdo, todos los pasillos de este palacio me parecen iguales.

Intentó levantarse, pero escuchó un  _ clic  _ en su prótesis que le señalaba que se había vuelto a atascar y su rodilla protésica no daba muestras de que quisiera cambiar de posición a menos que la ajustase. El joven pensó que aquello no podía ser menos oportuno, pero sabía que quedaría como un estúpido si se quedaba allí arrodillado por más tiempo. 

—Un segundo —le pidió él azorado.

Se levantó el pantalón del frac y llevó su mano al tornillo de su rodilla. Hizo fuerza para moverla, pero sus manos estaban sudando y no paraban de resbalarse. Sintió que podía morirse allí mismo de la vergüenza; aunque, de repente, una mano enguantada le dio un manotazo para que apartara la suya y, sin emplear mucho esfuerzo, Astrid movió el tornillo. Cogió de su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y se quedaron unos segundos así antes de que Astrid le soltara como si le quemara el contacto.

—P-perdón —dijo él azorado.

—No es nada —respondió ella con sequedad—. No es la primera vez que te pasa. Veo que por mucho que te hayas mejorado la prótesis, hay cosas que no cambian.

Se hizo un incomodísimo silencio en el que Astrid evadió su mirada. Hipo aún tenía su pañuelo sujeto en su mano y terminó metiéndolo de nuevo en su bolsillo. La princesa carraspeó algo tensa.

—Creo que debería volver a la fiesta —dijo ella sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, y yo debería volver a casa —replicó él fingiendo indiferencia y, tras titubear un segundo, hizo una reverencia—. Alteza Real.

Astrid no le devolvió el saludo y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Hipo, molesto por su prisa, terminó soltando:

—¿Por qué te vas a casar con ese imbécil?

La princesa se detuvo en seco sin girarse hacia él.

—No entres en ese terreno, Hipo, no va acabar bien —le advirtió ella con frialdad.

—No tienes que jurarlo —replicó Hipo por lo bajo.

Astrid se volteó con brusquedad y le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hipo? —preguntó ella con voz envenenada.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —replicó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Hace diez años te dejé en esta misma sala. Dije que no quería volver a verte, ¿por qué demonios aceptaste la invitación al baile? —cuestionó Astrid furiosa.

—Como comprenderás, rechazar la invitación firmada con el puño y letra del mismísimo rey, para alguien como yo, es como escupirle a la cara —le recordó él molesto—. ¿Crees que yo quería venir aquí cuando puedo estar con la gente que realmente me importa?  _ Odio _ este lugar mucho más que tú, Astrid.

Las aletas de la nariz de la princesa se abrieron de la indignación.

—Si tanto odias este lugar no debías haber venido, ¡aquí no pintas nada! —escupió ella con crueldad.

—Lo sé, ¡ya me lo dejaste bien claro hace diez años! —replicó Hipo con rabia—. Me equivocaba respecto al duque, sois perfectos el uno para la otra. Tienes el corazón tan podrido por tu vanidad que fui un imbécil por creer que tú pudieras amarme alguna vez. 

El rostro de Astrid se deformó en ese instante, casi como si el propio Hipo le hubiera clavado una daga en su corazón. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para no venirse abajo. Hipo sabía que, por alguna misteriosa razón, le había herido sus sentimientos y no pudo evitar cierto resentimiento hacia sí mismo por haberla hecho daño.

—¿Realmente crees que no te amé? —preguntó ella con voz quebrada—. ¿Por qué tendría que fingir durante dos años que no te quise?

—¡No sé! ¡Dímelo tú, Astrid! ¡Fuiste tú la que me dejó de la noche a la mañana, no yo! —gritó Hipo dolido.

—¡¿Pero de verdad te pensabas que lo nuestro habría funcionado, Hipo?! —chilló ella colérica—. ¡Éramos dos putos críos, por el amor de Dios! ¿Acaso pensaste que lo nuestro podría haber tenido un final feliz? ¿Que viviríamos felices y comeríamos perdices?

Astrid deambuló por la biblioteca para calmarse. Sus manos temblaban y su cara había enrojecido por la ira. Hipo también estaba furioso, tanto que quería ponerse a gritar, pero él no era de montar numeritos y Astrid lo sabía bien. Tomó aire y, cuidando el tono de su voz, preguntó:

—¿Por qué has venido aquí, Astrid? —cuestionó él.

La princesa se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando fijamente el esplendoroso árbol de Navidad.

—Esta es mi casa, podré ir a donde quiero, ¿no crees? —respondió ella fingiendo indiferencia.

—Claro, porque no hay rincones suficientes en este palacio para que puedas escaquearte de tu fiesta y decides venir al único lugar donde aún queda un rastro de lo que fuimos un día.

Astrid no respondió. Caminó sin dirigirle una sola mirada hasta la mesa de roble y acarició la tapa con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Crees que no sé que fuiste el mejor novio que he tenido, Hipo? —terminó cuestionando ella dolida y soltó un largo suspiro—. Hice lo que tuve que hacer. La situación era crítica entonces y…

—¿Crítica? —le cortó Hipo rabioso—. Tres días antes de que me dejaras me dijiste que ibas a contarle lo nuestro a tus padres y el día de Navidad decidiste dejarme sin darme ningún tipo de explicación, solo que una princesa no podía salir con alguien como yo y que ya no querías seguir con aquella pantomima. Lo cual me lleva a pensar: ¿acaso me usaste, Astrid? ¿Fui una especie de entrenamiento para ti cara a tus futuros novios? —la princesa fue incapaz de ocultar una enorme expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto—. Has vivido toda tu infancia y adolescencia encerrada en esta jaula de oro y yo era tu único contacto con el mundo exterior. Te quedaba menos de un año para largarte por fin a Cambridge, así que… ¿por qué no librarte de mí lo antes posible para así tener vía libre para conocer a gente de  _ tu _ clase?

Astrid respondió esta vez dándole una bofetada. Pese a tener su mano enguantada, su mejilla ardía por el golpe y observó que Astrid ya no estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas de rabia.

—¡No tuve otro remedio! —chilla ella histérica—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Hipo? ¡Seguir con nuestra relación habría supuesto arruinarte la vida!

—¿De qué coño está hablando? —gritó él indignado.

—¿Sabes lo que supone tener una relación pública conmigo? —replicó Astrid con furia—. Protocolo, cenas de gala, fiestas, reuniones con gente con la que ni siquiera te gusta, relacionarte con gente odiosa y superficial… ¡Tú siempre has odiado todo eso, Hipo! ¡Detestas ser el centro de atención! 

Hipo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me dejaste por  _ mi _ bien? —cuestionó él—. No sé, ¿acaso no pensaste que, tal vez, te quería lo suficiente para soportar todo eso? Yo creo que lo que pasa aquí es que no soportabas la idea de que te relacionaran conmigo, Astrid. Odiabas la idea de que te vieran con alguien de la plebe, ¡por eso me dejaste!

Astrid apretó los puños con fuerza, herida por sus palabras, y se mordió el labio antes de volverse hacia la mesa. Respiró profundamente y simplemente dijo:

—La Nochebuena previa a dejarte mi padre me reveló que le habían diagnosticado Esclerosis Múltiple Remitente Recurrente.

Hipo no supo reaccionar a esa revelación. Aunque Hipo no estuviera puesto en los cotilleos relacionados con la familia real, estaba seguro de que una noticia como esa habría saltado incluso en las noticias. Además, le había visto en la fiesta y parecía contar con una salud excelente.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando —señaló ella ante su silencio—. No parece enfermo, ¿a que no? Su esclerosis no es como la progresiva, si toma la medicación y no se estresa demasiado es raro que le de un ataque. Sin embargo, aquella Nochebuena mi padre me lo contó para que tomara conciencia de que probablemente tendría que abdicar mucho antes de lo esperado. 

—¿Qué es mucho antes? —preguntó Hipo en un hilo de voz.

—Al principio se pensó que sería en uno o dos años —respondió ella con tristeza—, pero mi padre quería que yo fuera a la universidad y disfrutara de mi juventud, como él solía decir. Por supuesto, esto me lo dijo seis meses después de contarme que tenía esclerosis, para entonces…

—Yo ya me había marchado a California —terminó él—. ¿Rompiste conmigo porque… iban a coronarte reina?

—Entiéndeme, Hipo, tenía diecisiete años por aquel entonces. Estaba aterrada ante la simple idea de que me coronaran reina y que mi padre pudiera morirse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No… no podía soportar la sola idea de perderte, pero tampoco podía pedirte que te quedaras conmigo y, además, no me atrevía a contarle a mis padres que mantenía una relación contigo después de descubrir lo de la esclerosis. 

—Pero al final no te han coronado reina —dijo él dubitativo.

—No, mi padre sobrelleva la esclerosis mejor de lo que hubiera esperado nadie —concordó ella—. Es más, supe seis meses después que mi padre tenía intenciones de aguantar en el trono mientras su salud se lo permitiera porque quería que disfrutara de la universidad y de la vida todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Así que lo primero que hice fue coger unas breves vacaciones en las que todo el mundo pensó que me marchaba a Grecia.

Hipo palideció al comprender que estaba queriendo decirle.

—¿Fuiste a buscarme a California? —preguntó él en un hilo de voz.

—Por suerte, coger un vuelo comercial desde Londres hasta San Francisco vestida como una adolescente de pie y acompañada por un tipo como Eret no provocó que llamara la atención —señaló la princesa con sequedad.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no te vi? —cuestionó él sin salir de su asombro.

—No lo sé, Hipo, ¿puede que porque estuvieras muy acaramelado con cierta californiana a la que abrazabas con mucho entusiasmo en mitad de tu campus? —dijo ella con voz envenenada.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos y se devanó los sesos pensando con quién pudo haber estado durante su primer año de universidad. En realidad, a parte de Astrid, nunca había tenido una relación seria con nadie. Sí, durante la universidad puede que hubiera tenido un par de líos, pero aquello había sido a partir de su segundo año, dado que el primer año estaba demasiado deprimido como para pensar en buscar una nueva relación. Es más, solo había una persona con la que había socializado durante su primer año y había dado su brazo a torcer porque era una pesada.

—¿Estás hablando de Camicazi? —preguntó Hipo dudoso—. ¿Bajita, rubia y con pintas de  _ hippie _ ?

Astrid frunció el ceño y se quedó un momento pensativa.

—Puede ser, sí.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración.

—¿Por qué demonios no te acercaste?

La princesa le observó incrédula.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Sí, Astrid, lo digo muy en serio —le achacó él con impaciencia—. Camicazi es mi amiga, pero nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros porque los hombres no son precisamente platos de su gusto.

Astrid abrió la boca haciendo la forma de una pequeña  «o» y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Dios mío…

Parecía que iba a entrarle un ataque de pánico y se tambaleó sobre sus tacones. Hipo se acercó a ella para sostenerla, pero Astrid se apartó angustiada. 

—Tengo… tengo que irme —balbuceó ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Astrid, espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así ahora! —le suplicó Hipo cogiendo de su mano.

Astrid se detuvo un momento para observar su mano agarrando a la suya hasta que se decidió a apartarla.

—Nada ha cambiado, Hipo —dijo ella sin poder ocultar su malestar y caminado hasta la puerta principal—. Estoy comprometida y no… no puedo hacer nada. Mi padre tiene planeado abdicar el próximo verano y yo… yo… no puedo, Hipo. Es demasiado tarde. 

—No lo es —insistió Hipo desesperado—. No… yo… nunca he dejado de amarte, Astrid, por favor… Quédate, no vuelvas a la fiesta… Por favor.

La princesa parecía sufrir un auténtico dilema mental. Hipo, consciente de que podía volver a escaparse, decidió seguir a su propio instinto: la besó. Su boca sabía a pintalabios y caramelos de menta, aunque Hipo no se atrevió ir más allá que besar sus labios. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apartarse, Astrid había subido sus manos hasta su cabello y movió su lengua hasta el interior de su boca. La princesa gimió cuando Hipo rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. La diferencia de altura entre ellos no era significativa, sobre todo por los vertiginosos tacones que Astrid llevaba puestos, por lo que Hipo la empujó suavemente contra la puerta de la biblioteca sin dejar de explorar cada rincón de su boca que tan bien conocía y que hacía tantísimo que no saboreaba. Rompió el beso para bajar sus labios contra su pálido cuello, procurando no excederse para dejarle marcas, pero besándola con la suficiente intensidad como para que ella suspirara por el deseo que nublaba sus mentes. La princesa cogió de su mandíbula para que volviera a besarla en la boca, paseando sus dedos por su pelo, cara, cuello y bajando peligrosamente más y más abajo...

—¿Alteza? —escucharon de repente al otro lado de la puerta. Hipo reconoció la voz de Eret. Astrid se apartó de él con brusquedad—. Alteza, su padre la está buscando. Cree que debe sacar a su prometido a bailar para que la prensa pueda sacarles fotos juntos.

Ambos tenían las respiraciones aceleradas y no podían apartarse los ojos el uno de la otra. Astrid se sorbió la nariz y se quitó uno de sus guantes para pasarse la mano por la boca, como si hubiera algo en ella que delatara lo que acababan de hacer. Hipo no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la princesa salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás y sin articular una sola palabra.

Una vez más, Astrid cogía su corazón y lo quebraba como si no valiera nada.

Resignado y con un dolor agudo en el pecho, Hipo se peinó su pelo hacia atrás con los dedos. Observó asqueado el rácimo de muérdago que colgaba sobre el punto exacto donde se había besado con Astrid y se sintió tentado de dar un salto para arrancarlo y pisotearlo para descargar toda su frustración. Sin embargo, decidió marcharse de aquel endemoniado lugar sin intenciones de volver jamás. Tenía ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero decidió que la comodidad de su cama, bajo su edredón con estampados de dragones y abrazado a su gato Desdentao sería infinitamente mejor que hacerlo en un palacio donde nunca sería bienvenido. Caminó tan rápido como su prótesis le permitió, sin prestar atención alguna a las magníficas obras de arte y los esplendorosos decorados navideños que adornaban la galería. Pasó cerca del salón de baile cuando alguien gritó:

—¡Hipo, tío! ¿Adónde vas?

Mocoso había aparecido de la nada, con una copa llena de vino en la mano, y había enganchado su brazo para arrastrarlo hasta el salón de baile. Hipo intentó zafarse de él, pero su primo contaba con bastante más fuerza y, al estar borracho, tampoco prestó atención a sus súplicas para que lo soltara. La pista se había despejado y en el centro se encontraban los reyes y Astrid. Hipo no escuchó el discurso que estaba dando ahora el rey, más preocupado en que no le viera nadie y poder largarse de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, cuando por fin consiguió soltarse del agarre de Mocoso, se dio cuenta que no podía salir con tanta facilidad porque una marea de personas se interponían entre él y la puerta.

—Ahora, tal y como dicta la tradición, la princesa abrirá el baile con su prometido —indicó el rey con jovialidad.

Mientras Hipo se abría paso entre el gentío, Astrid caminó hasta el centro de la sala. No pudo evitar buscar su expresión de falsa alegría, pero le sorprendió viéndola muy seria. Lord John dio un paso al frente, a la espera de que Astrid fuera a buscarle; sin embargo, la princesa no se movió. La orquesta, a la vista de que la princesa parecía estar esperando algo, empezó a tocar una pieza que Hipo conocía, pero no supo reconocer de qué. Sin embargo, Astrid parecía más preocupada en pasear su mirada por la sala hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en él.

Hipo se quedó sin aliento. Por lo general, Astrid solía tener una máscara que ocultaba a la perfección sus emociones. Sin embargo, esta vez Hipo —y probablemente el resto de la sala— podía leer los sentimientos que manaban de sus ojos cristalinos.

Tenía dudas.

Sin embargo, apartó rápidamente sus ojos de los suyos para dirigirse al duque de Richmond e Hipo supo que ella ya había tomado su decisión. Sin detenerse a mirar cómo la princesa sacaba al duque a bailar, Hipo consiguió salir del salón de baile empujando de malas maneras al resto de invitados. La gente parecía indignada, pero el joven no se detuvo a escuchar sus quejas o insultos.

Sólo pensaba en salir de allí.

Ésta vez consiguió salir por el sitio correcto. Con las manos temblorosas, aún no muy seguro si por el frío o por la ansiedad, Hipo llamó a un Uber. Nevaba, pero prefirió esperar cerca de la verja de la entrada que en las escaleras que bajaban al jardín delantero. Sus dientes castañeaban y se abrazó a sí mismo para aplacar el frío pese a ser el menor de sus problemas. Sus labios aún palpitaban por el beso que acababa de darse con Astrid en la biblioteca y su cabeza no paraba de reproducir el segundo rechazo de la princesa. No obstante, tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo de que ella había ido a buscarle a California y la muy tonta, ciega por sus celos o incluso sus inseguridades, no se había atrevido a dar el último paso para traerlo de vuelta, porque una cosa estaba muy clara: si hubiera sabido que Astrid había ido a San Francisco para recuperarlo, Hipo se habría echado a sus pies.

Él no había dejado nunca de amarla.

Ni siquiera ahora.

Su corazón siempre latiría por Astrid Hofferson, por muy furioso que estuviera con ella y estuviera bailando ahora con ese estúpido duque que…

—¿Hipo?

Su estómago dio una voltereta hacia atrás al oír esa suave y musical voz que parecía estar llena de miedo. Seguro que era cosa de imaginación. Igual estaba apunto de morirse de una hipotermia y ahora estaba sufriendo una alucinación. Ella no podía estar ahí, no podía estar tras él porque… Sintió entonces una mano contra su hombro e Hipo se giró atónito. Astrid estaba ante él, con la respiración acelerada de la carrera que acababa de darse y tiritando de frío. La muy boba ni siquiera se había molestado en abrigarse e Hipo temió que pudiera darle una pulmonía si pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

—Me has hecho correr —le recriminó ella aún luchando por recuperar el aire—. He tenido que empujar a la mitad de la aristocracia de Mema para salir del salón de baile, dejando a mis padres y a John pasmados; me he pisado este vestido hasta el punto que he rasgado el tul y he tenido que descalzarme para bajar las endemoniadas escaleras y cruzar todo el camino cubierto de nieve porque no se te ha ocurrido esperar tu taxi en un lugar cubierto, ¡por supuesto! ¡Tenías que venir hasta aquí para hacérmelo todavía más difícil!

—¿Estás enfadada? —preguntó él confundido.

—¡Estoy furiosa! —chilló ella—. ¡No siento los pies, Hipo!

Entonces comprendió que no estaba allí para rechazarlo de nuevo. Astrid había ido tras él cuando ahora debía estar bailando con su flamante prometido. 

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó él.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su pajarita desatada y le obligó a agacharse para que la besara. Sus labios estaban casi tan fríos como los suyos, pero seguían siendo suaves pese a que el beso era feroz y desesperado. Astrid terminó cortando el beso y se abrazó con fuerza a él, a Hipo le pareció ver un  _ flash _ a lo lejos e intentó romper el abrazo.

—Astrid, no creo que…

—Me da igual —le cortó ella—. Acabo de dejar plantado al decimotercer sucesor al trono de Inglaterra. Estoy descalza con un vestido muy caro rasgado que no está pensado para una temperatura bajo cero y abrazada a un desconocido. Déjales que disfruten con el salseo.

—Pero…

—Nunca debí dejarte —le interrumpió ella nerviosa—. Nunca desapareciste de mi mente, Hipo. Estabas tú y luego todos los demás. Dejarte fue la decisión más horrible y precipitada que he tomado jamás y si no me acerqué aquel día a ti fue porque mi orgullo me lo impidió. Soy una egoísta, una déspota y una mala persona y, aún así, nunca he dejado de quererte. Tienes mil y una razones para no desear ni verme, Hipo, pero tengo claro que no pertenezco a nadie más que a ti. Ni voy a casarme, ni tendré descendencia con nadie que no se llame Henry Haddock.

Hipo sostuvo su mirada mientras procesaba aquella declaración muy propia de Astrid.

—Mi nombre es bastante común, seguro que si buscas en Facebook encuentras a más de un Henry Haddock.

Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Te estoy abriendo mi corazón de la mejor manera que puedo mientras me congelo y tú vas y te ríes de mí? —le acusó ella molesta.

Hipo se carcajeó, no pudo evitarlo, pero estrechó a Astrid contra sus brazos con tanta fuerza que ella jadeó.

—Para ser una princesa, a veces eres un poco boba —le dijo contra su oído.

—Entonces somos tal para cual —replicó ella con picardía.

Se apartó ligeramente para ver su rostro y alzó su barbilla para que clavara sus ojos en los suyos.

—No soy un duque, Astrid.

—No necesito que lo seas —le advirtió ella—. Pronto seré reina, así que ya me encargaré de darte todos los títulos que me requieran para callar a todo el mundo.

—Tampoco puedo bailar —continuó él.

—Veo las paraolimpiadas, Hipo —le recordó ella sonriendo—. Si esa gente puede correr, saltar e incluso nadar, puedes aprender perfectamente a bailar.

Hipo torció el gesto resignado.

—Me van a comer vivo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él nervioso—. No sé si estaré a la altura para…

—Lo estarás —insistió la princesa—. Has hecho más por este país que lo que ha hecho toda la aristocracia de Mema y John juntos. Eres exactamente lo que este país necesita, Hipo, aunque sea pronto para admitirlo.

Hipo quiso replicar, pero Astrid volvió a coger su pajarita para callarlo otra vez con su boca. Se detuvieron cuando escucharon un incómodo carraspeo a sus espaldas. Hipo quiso que le tragara la tierra al ver a Eret con una expresión divertida bajo un paraguas color negro. Astrid se volteó como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Sí?

—Su majestad desea que regrese a palacio, alteza —comunicó Eret sin perder la sonrisa.

—Muy bien —indicó ella—. Supongo que le he dejado con un buen marrón.

—Uno bastante grande y desconcertante, señora —le advirtió Eret.

—Voy ahora mismo.

Hipo supuso que, por esa noche al menos, ya había trastornado lo suficiente a la familia real. Sin embargo, Astrid enganchó su brazo con el suyo y le empujó de nuevo a palacio.

—¿Tenéis calabozos? —preguntó él aterrorizado.

—No que yo sepa, pero estoy segura de que aún queda una picota por ahí —bromeó ella con buen humor.

Astrid se detuvo al pie de la escalera y le miró fijamente.

—Estás a tiempo de dejarlo definitivamente, Hipo —dijo la princesa con suavidad—. Yo quiero estar contigo, pero te advierto que si entras conmigo ahora, nada en tu vida volverá a ser igual.

Hipo reflexionó durante un segundo.

—¿Podré seguir desayunando copos de maíz por las mañanas?

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—Supongo.

—¿Podré seguir trabajando como ingeniero?

—No veo por qué no —le prometió ella—. Aunque probablemente tendrás compromisos reales si hacemos oficial nuestro noviazgo.

—Si me caso contigo, ¿podrá mudarse mi gato a palacio?

Astrid soltó una risotada, pero se cortó al darse cuenta que era una pregunta muy seria.

—Por supuesto —le indicó ella.

—¿Y podré seguir…?

—Hipo —le cortó la princesa con cierta impaciencia—. Accederé a cualquier cosa que me pidas, ¿pero podemos entrar ya? Me estoy congelando.

Hipo cogió de su mano y sonrió.

—Está bien.

Ella sonrió con cierto atisbo de alivio en sus ojos y zanjaron su promesa con un último beso antes regresar y de ser abordados por un oleada de cámaras y preguntas: ¿acaso la princesa de Mema había roto su enlace con el duque de Richmond? ¿Quién era Henry Haddock? ¿De qué le conocía la princesa? Y, la más importante de todas: ¿sonarían finalmente campanas de boda?

Pero esa sería otra historia.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia viene inspirada en las típicas películas de Netflix en las que la chica conoce el chico solo que ella es la princesa y él el mendigo. He de mencionar que el padre de Astrid en esta historia está totalmente inspirado en Jed Bartler (Martin Sheen) en El Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca. Por supuesto, solo conocemos el intermedio de su historia. En un principio, contaba al detalle cómo se conocieron Hipo y Astrid y su historia de amor, pero consideré que estos eran relatos cortos, por lo que decidí dejarlo a vuestra imaginación y centrarme en lo que realmente quería contar. Esta fue la primera historia que escribí de este conjunto de relatos, así que me ha parecido simbólico publicarlo el primero. El vestido de Astrid está inspirado en uno de Paolo Sebastián que seguramente habré publicado en las historias de mi Instagram itsasumbrellasart, al igual que la ilustración dibujada y pintada por mí que representa este capítulo.
> 
> Si os ha gustado este relato y tenéis teorías de lo que pasó después, me encantaría que me dejarais una review. A esta pobre autora la haríais inmensamente feliz y es una oportunidad para cambiar opiniones y pareceres.
> 
> Mañana toca hacer galletas.


	3. Hacer galletas (Coffeeshop and Bookstore AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hipo Haddock lleva años perdidamente enamorado de Astrid Hofferson, la chica de la librería de enfrente de su cafetería, con la que mantiene una relación muy especial. La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y Londres se ve azotada por la peor nevada registrada en años, ¿podrá ocurrir un milagro que salve la Navidad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan cuatro días para Navidad. Nos leemos abajo.

—Aquí tiene, café con leche con doble de caramelo, un chocolate con triple de nubes, un bollo relleno de mermelada de frambuesas y una galleta de azúcar con la forma de muñeco de nieve —repasó Hipo ante una mujer que cargaba con un montón de bolsas junto con su hija que tenía los ojos puestos en su móvil—. Será doce con cincuenta, por favor.

La mujer pagó con tarjeta, aunque tuvo el detalle de dejarle propina en el tarro antes de que ella y su hija se dirigieran a una mesa vacía. El local había empezado a llenarse pese a que aún faltaba un rato para la hora punta. Se notaba que estaban cerca de Navidad porque la calle estaba más abarrotada de lo habitual. Hipo observó a la gente caminar a través del cristal del escaparate, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en la tienda que estaba justo enfrente de la cafetería. La librería Cranford tenía el escaparate iluminado con lucecitas de colores que resaltaban varios libros cuyos títulos no podía apreciar desde donde estaba. Sonrió al recordar que Astrid se había tirado un par de semanas indecisa sobre qué poner en el escaparate para la campaña de Navidad y se alegró de que hubiera tenido en cuenta su sugerencia de recrear una noche nevada.

—Hijo.

Hipo se giró en dirección a su madre quien le observaba divertida.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres llevarle el pedido? —preguntó Valka sonriente.

Sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza. Su madre, como siempre, le tenía calado.

—Aún es pronto —contestó él cogiendo unas tazas sucias del mostrador para meterlas en el lavavajillas.

—Siempre puedes invitarla a un café temprano, seguro que te lo agradece.

—Mamá, por favor, deja de hacer de Cupido —le pidió Hipo avergonzado.

—¿Quién está haciendo de Cupido? —preguntó su padre saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de pastelitos de nata.

—¡Nadie! —exclamó Hipo azorado.

—He vuelto a pillar a tu hijo con la mirada perdida en el escaparate de Cranford —respondió su madre en tono alegre.

Su padre se rió. ¡Cómo no! Hacía tiempo que sus padres se lo pasaban pipa riéndose de él. Hipo salió de la barra malhumorado para recoger las tazas y los platos usados por los clientes mientras sus padres seguían mofándose a su costa. Los clientes les observaban extrañados, aunque los habituales parecían acostumbrados a la excentricidad de sus padres. A veces resultaba abochornante ser su hijo, sobre todo cuando estaban decididos a sacarle de quicio.

—Hijo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse —dijo su padre poniendo los brazos en jarras—. A mí también me costó lo suyo conquistar a tu madre, ¡y ahora mira! ¡Treinta años de casados!

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, pero realmente se alegraba de que sus padres pudieran celebrar su aniversario. Habían tenido diferencias muy importantes a lo largo de su matrimonio, hasta el punto que habían estado a punto de divorciarse cuando Hipo tenía siete años. Sin embargo, tras mucha terapia matrimonial y decididos a darse una segunda oportunidad, Estoico y Valka Haddock decidieron reiniciar sus vidas marchándose de Escocia, abandonando sus respectivos trabajos y abrieron una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Londres invirtiendo los ahorros de su vida. Fue una apuesta arriesgada y, contra todo pronóstico, fue suficiente para salvar su matrimonio. Ahora cumplían treinta años de casados y habían decidido pasar las Navidades en Canarias tras la insistencia de Hipo de que no pasaba nada porque por un año se quedara solo por Navidad.

Es más, estaba encantado.

Hipo vivía en su propio piso solo con su gato y ello conllevaba que no tenía que coger el metro petado hasta el puñetero Hammersmith el día de Nochebuena. Eso por no mencionar que no tendría que aguantar los interrogatorios de su abuelo y de sus tíos ni a su insufrible primo con el que todavía tenía que compartir habitación porque acostumbraban a quedarse a dormir. Por un año, Hipo tendría vía libre para dormir hasta tarde sin que le molestaran los ronquidos de su primo, tocarse la barriga y comer pizza por Navidad en lugar del pavo reseco de su madre.

Era el plan perfecto.

—Hijo, aprovechemos que está la cosa más o menos tranquila y ayúdame con la masa de los rollitos de canela, ¿quieres? —le pidió su padre antes de entrar de nuevo en la cocina.

Hipo asintió y terminó rápidamente de recoger las mesas antes de ir a la cocina. Hipo se había pasado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia en aquella cafetería. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis, su padre le dio un delantal y le dijo que, si quería seguir recibiendo su paga, debía ponerse a trabajar con ellos. No era un mal trabajo y, pese a los rifirrafes con su padre, tenía licencia para cogerse días u horas libres cuando quisiera. En contra de los deseos de Estoico, Hipo sacó la carrera de Bellas Artes en la Universidad College de Londres y, tras terminar, Hipo había combinado su trabajo como artista con el de la cafetería. No le iba mal, sobre todo porque Bocón, su padrino y mejor amigo de su padre, le había cedido su piso tras mudarse con su novio a Berlín a cambio de que le regara las plantas. Lo que todo el mundo pensó que sería un amorío pasajero se había convertido en una relación de cinco años con pronóstico de boda. Hipo había apostado contra su padre que harían el anuncio en Año Nuevo y estaba convencido que tenía todas las de ganar.

Hipo cogió una de las masas que su padre había dejado asentando y se puso a amasar con sus manos. Tanto Hipo como su madre eran trabajadores silenciosos, pero Estoico necesitaba ruido o una conversación para concentrarse en lo que hacía, así que tuvo que contener una mueca cuando su padre sacó el tema de siempre:

—El otro día pasó por aquí la rectora del King's College de Londres.

Hipo no respondió. Sabía muy bien hacia donde iba ir esa conversación.

—Comentó que hay becas para estudiantes mayores de veinticinco años para acceder a la carrera de Derecho. Dice que dado que las notas de tu otra carrera son tan buenas, tendrías posibilidades para que te dieran esta y…

—No necesito ponerme a estudiar ahora —dijo Hipo sin apartar sus ojos de la masa—. Tengo mucho trabajo tanto aquí como en lo mío. Me da de sobra para vivir cómodamente y me gustan mis dos trabajos. No veo necesario ponerme a estudiar ahora que voy a cumplir veintiocho.

—No tendrías que dejar tu trabajo aquí —le aseguró su padre.

—Pero estás más que dispuesto a que deje mi trabajo como artista —insistió Hipo sin un ápice de enfado en su voz. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que enfadarse con su padre no le llevaba a ninguna parte—. Me están entrando muchos encargos, papá, y ya sabes que inauguro mi primera exposición en enero.

—Ah, sí, sí, lo sé, pero… ¿no te plantearías buscarte un trabajo de verdad que te dé estabilidad?

Hipo tomó aire para no explotar. Sabía que su padre le decía esas cosas con la mejor de las intenciones, pero estaba tan cansado de aquella dichosa conversación y que le empujara hasta su límite que tenía que emplear todo su autocontrol para no gritarle. Abrió la boca para responder cuando su madre asomó la cabeza por las puertas batientes de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

—Astrid ha llamado para preguntarme si podemos llevar su pedido antes —comentó Valka.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco. Corrió a lavarse las manos y, mientras se las secaba con un trapo limpio, su padre exclamó:

—¡No te entretengas, todavía tenemos que hacer la masa de galletas!

—¡Vale! —dijo Hipo sin voltearse.

Salió de nuevo a la cafetería y preparó el café de Astrid: capuccino con doble de café con mucha espuma y cacao en polvo encima junto con un croissant de semillas que su padre acababa de sacar del horno y que aún estaba caliente. Hipo tomó aire para calmar sus nervios antes de salir a la calle, aunque su madre se interpuso en su camino para pasar sus dedos por su pelo para peinarlo.

—¡Mamá! —le regañó Hipo con impaciencia.

—Ahora estás mucho mejor, hijo —le aseguró ella sonriente—. Saluda a Astrid de mi parte.

Hipo salió a la calle e hizo un quejido al darse cuenta que había sido un insensato por salir sin chaqueta. Aquel año, Londres estaba siendo azotado por la ola de frío más severa que se recordaba en mucho tiempo y se esperaban grandes nevadas en los próximos días. Hipo entró a toda prisa en la librería y se reconfortó con el grato calorcito del local. Cranford era una librería pequeña y agradable que olía a libros, barniz y café. La familia Kinkhabwala, los dueños del local, llevaban años soñando con abrir una librería en el centro de Londres y decidieron llamarlo Cranford por su obsesión por los clásicos de la literatura inglesa _.  _ La librería llevaba más tiempo que la cafetería y la relación con los Kinkhabwala siempre había sido excelente y cordial. Sin embargo, hacía tres años que se habían aventurado a abrir su propio restaurante hindú —la señora Kinkhabwala cocinaba como los ángeles— y habían decidido buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la librería. 

Ese alguien había sido Astrid.

Astrid Hofferson era una mujer única y especial. Desde el primer instante que la conoció le había robado el corazón. Ya no solo porque era guapísima, sino porque tenía una personalidad arrolladora. Pese a su mala hostia, Astrid era una mujer encantadora, extrovertida, muy divertida y, ante todo, una gran persona. Por alguna razón que Hipo aún desconocía, se habían hecho amigos y ella siempre parecía encantada de verle, aunque estaba seguro que era más por el café que llevaba que por él. Por mencionar un defecto quizás había que señalar que era americana, pero era algo que no podía remediar por mucho que lo intentase.

Astrid no se encontraba en el mostrador cuando Hipo se acercó, por lo que supuso que debía estar en la trastienda.

—¿Astrid? —le llamó él.

Oyó algo caer al suelo, seguido de una palabrota. 

—¡Voy! —exclamó ella y escuchó sus pasos acelerados hasta que se detuvo cerca de la puerta—. ¿Hipo? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Vale, antes de salir tienes que prometerme que no te vas a reír.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a reírme?

—¡Tú promételo! —exclamó Astrid con impaciencia.

—¡Vale, vale! Te lo prometo.

Escuchó a Astrid suspirar antes de aparecer por la puerta. En ese instante, Hipo sabía que había metido la pata con su promesa. Dudaba que existiera una forma en la que Astrid Hofferson no estuviera guapa. Por ejemplo, cuando se cortó el pelo a la altura de las clavículas y se tiñó las puntas de azul tras haber perdido una apuesta contra su amiga Brusca Throston, fue muy fácil cumplir su promesa de no reírse. Pese a que siempre le había encantado su larga cabellera dorada, Astrid se veía genial con aquel corte. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión se lo había puesto muy difícil, tanto que tuvo que clavar sus uñas en la madera del mostrador para calmar sus ganas de carcajearse.

Astrid iba disfrazada de elfa de Papá Noel. Llevaba un vestido verde y rojo de terciopelo que parecía darle demasiado calor y que le quedaba un poco prieto por el pecho y la cadera. Además, llevaba un gorro ridículo que combinaba fatal con sus mechas azules. Eso sin mencionar que además del ridículo traje, estaba cubierta de espumillón y luces de Navidad. 

—No te atrevas a reírte, me lo has prometido —le amenazó ella señalándole con el dedo.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse por no hacerlo, pero era un reto demasiado difícil. 

—¡Dios! ¡Te estás riendo!

—¡Te juro que no! Esta es mi cara más seria.

Entonces las luces que llevaba encima y que hasta ahora habían estado estáticas se pusieron a parpadear como locos e Hipo no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Astrid le fulminó con la mirada mortificada.

—Tienes suerte de que acabo de colocar a los autores rusos en su estantería, si no te los habría tirado a la cabeza por sucio traidor —cogió un libro que estaba suelto en el mostrador—. ¿Y si te tiro  _ El guardián entre el centeno _ ? Detesto este libro de todas formas.

—¿Y arriesgarte a que se me caiga tu café y tu croissant al suelo? No creo que seas tan osada —comentó él sonriente y ella arrugó la nariz antes de dejar el libro de donde lo había cogido—. ¿Por qué estás disfrazada de elfa? ¿Has perdido otra apuesta contra Brusca?

—A la señora Kinkhabwala se le ocurrió que si la dependienta está disfrazada de elfa animaría a la gente a comprarnos a nosotros los libros y no a Amazon —explicó Astrid irritada—. El espumillón y las luces sí que son por otra apuesta que he perdido contra Brusca.

—Me pregunto por qué haces tantas apuestas contra ella si cuando pierdes se asegura de que se entera todo el mundo —comentó Hipo curioso—. ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?

—Quise hacer galletas y no salió bien. Ella apostó con que se me quemarían en el horno.

—¿Y acertó?

—Casi, realmente la masa me quedó bastante… líquida.

Hipo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo que líquida?

Ella se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

—Tú eres el pastelero aquí, ya sabes, líquida.

—Astrid, una masa de galletas difícilmente puede quedar líquida.

—Pues seguí la receta al pie de la letra —se defendió ella, aunque se quedó un segundo pensativa—. Casi toda al menos, pensé que sería buena idea meterle leche.

Hipo se habría llevado las manos a la cabeza si aquello se lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona, pero viniendo de Astrid no le sorprendió en absoluto.

—La repostería es pura química, Astrid —le advirtió Hipo—. No conviene improvisar con eso.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Algún día conseguiré crear mi propio surtido de galletas, ya lo verás.

La sonrisa de Hipo se ensanchó.

—No me cabe duda.

Astrid le guiñó el ojo y cogió el café que Hipo había dejado antes en el mostrador para olerlo.

—Dios, no hay nada más maravilloso que el olor a café por la mañana —gimió ella encantada—. Oye, no te he preguntado, ¿qué vas hacer estas Navidades?

—Nada en especial, mis padres se marchan mañana a Canarias a celebrar su cuarta luna de miel, así que tengo planes de quedarme solo.

La librera le observó atónita.

—¿Solo? —preguntó horrorizada—, pero… la Navidad es para estar con la familia.

—Astrid, me paso todo el día con mi familia. El mejor regalo que me han podido dar es precisamente que se hayan tomado estas vacaciones y librarme de la agónica cena de Nochebuena. Además, tengo a mi gato Desdentao, así que no estaré solo —le recordó él—. ¿Tú qué? ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Irás con tu tío a Brighton como el año pasado?

—Tal y como dicta la tradición —le aseguró ella—. Hace meses que no nos vemos y tampoco es que tuviera opción de quedarme en el piso. Heather y Camicazi tienen pensado hacer una fiesta privada y muy especial por Navidad.

Hipo sostuvo su mirada unos segundos.

—¿Es sexual? —preguntó él.

Astrid hundió los hombros.

—Es claramente sexual, así que hago bien saliendo por patas.

Hipo se rió por su comentario. Desde que la había conocido, Astrid había ido de un piso a otro debido a que se topaba, según ella, con los compañeros de piso más raros de todo Londres. Hacía seis meses había encontrado por fin un piso con una pareja de lesbianas, Heather y Camicazi, con la que tenía muy buena relación, pero acostumbraban a tener ciertas “celebraciones” de carácter muy sexual que forzaban a que Astrid tuviera que marcharse de vez en cuando del piso. Por suerte, su amiga Brusca, a quien conocía desde la universidad y que ahora vivía con su novio por la zona de Elephant and Castle, siempre estaba dispuesta a dejarla dormir en el sofá cuando lo necesitaba.

—De todas formas, cojo este mismo viernes el tren a Brighton, así que hagan lo que hagan no me voy a enterar —hizo un puchero—. Me da penita que te vayas a quedar solo. A menos que me estés ocultando a algún novio o novia que no conozca.

Hipo hizo un mohín. Solo había una mujer con la que quería estar y la tenía justo delante, así que seguía irremediablemente soltero. No era de sexo casual, quizás porque siempre había sido muy tímido y, aunque había tenido algún que otro rollo cuando rara vez salía con Eret y sus otros amigos de la carrera, nunca iba más allá de una noche. Además, se sentía fatal porque una parte de su mente seguía teniendo una vaga esperanza de que pudiera suceder algo entre él y Astrid, pero jamás le había dado señales de que estuviera interesada a nivel romántico de él, por lo que Hipo se conformaba con tenerla en su vida como amiga.

—Me temo que el único beso que voy a recibir bajo el muérdago será un mordisco de mi gato —bromeó él intentando ocultar su rubor.

—Pues menudo desperdicio —dijo ella por lo bajo.

Hipo estaba seguro que la había entendido mal.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada —se apresuró a decir Astrid—. ¿Vais a cerrar la cafetería?

—Esta semana estaré yo solo, pero la que viene siendo Navidad la cerraremos hasta después de Año Nuevo.

—Bueno, aún me queda una semana de buen café entonces —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo—. Perfecto, como siempre, si es que tienes una mano…

Hipo sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas, pero sonrió como respuesta. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose e Hipo, por un segundo, sintió el impulso de preguntarle si tenía planes después de trabajar. Estaba seguro de que sí, pero quizás podría tener una oportunidad si…

La campanita de la puerta tintineó e Hipo, movido por el pánico por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, se despidió rápidamente de Astrid y volvió a la cafetería. Su madre le recibió con una sonrisa radiante que se apagó ligeramente cuando vio su expresión taciturna.

—¿Cuándo le vas a pedir para salir, hijo? —le preguntó Valka preocupada—. A este paso se va a encontrar otro novio. 

¡Ah, sí! Astrid y sus parejas. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí, Astrid había salido con tres chicos y dos chicas, aunque sus relaciones habían durado más bien poco. No por ello significaba que verla agarrada de la mano o besándose con otra persona no le doliera menos, más cuando quedaba con esas personas en la cafetería y le presentaba como un  «buen amigo» . Sin embargo, sabía que hacía tiempo que Astrid no salía con nadie, pero Hipo era demasiado vergonzoso como para preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa si ella no sacaba el tema, sobre todo porque le aterraba que Astrid descubriera que estaba coladito por ella. 

Esa misma noche, sus padres se despidieron tras cerrar la cafetería. Estoico le dio todas las indicaciones que él ya se sabía de memoria sobre cómo debía gestionar los dulces y los pedidos de los próximos días. A la mañana siguiente, después de que saliera el vuelo de sus padres a Canarias, empezó a nevar. El primer día, la nevada fue más bien superficial y apenas cuajó, pero el segundo cayó de manera más copiosa y el tercero, que resultó ser el viernes, Londres y sus alrededores estaban totalmente paralizados a causa de la nieve.

Hipo abrió la cafetería media hora más tarde debido a que tuvo que coger el metro en lugar del autobús y estaba tan abarrotado que le había costado un triunfo llegar de una pieza. Por suerte y para su poca sorpresa, no había nadie esperando a que llegara. Apenas entró nadie a lo largo de la mañana y los pocos que vinieron o fueron pobres desgraciados que les tocaba trabajar y no tenían otro sitio donde comer o algún insensato que se había decidido enfrentarse a la nieve para recoger un encargo. Sin embargo, tras la hora de la comida, la cosa estaba tan parada que Hipo terminó sirviéndose un café y comió hasta cinco galletas de azúcar de puro aburrimiento. Observó la librería Cranford desde una de las mesas. Parecía que los Kinkhabwala habían decidido no abrir ese día y se sintió algo vacío al no hacer su visita diaria a Astrid. 

Se preguntó si debería mandarle un mensaje. ¿Sería demasiado invasivo? Tenía su teléfono, pero en los tres años que llevaban siendo amigos jamás habían intercambiado un solo mensaje. Es más, temía que si le escribía, ella le respondiera con un  «¿quién eres?», o peor, que leyera su mensaje y no le respondiera. Hipo se preocupaba lo suficiente de su salud mental como para no sufrir a lo tonto, así que ni se molestó en sacar su teléfono. Pasó la tarde mirando a las musarañas, leyendo un libro algo denso que Astrid le había recomendado y, a la vista de que no iba a venir nadie, decidió cerrar una hora antes. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a venir en plena ventisca? Iba a ser un milagro si llegaba a su casa de una sola pieza. Puso el cartel de cerrado y fue a la cocina para quitarse el delantal y buscar su chaqueta cuando oyó un intenso golpeteo contra el cristal de su escaparate.

Hipo salió corriendo para ver si era un cliente cuando se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver allí hoy. Astrid Hofferson tiritaba de frío a pesar del chaquetón, el gorro, la larga bufanda y los guantes que llevaba puestos. Junto a ella había una maleta mediana de color azul. Pese a que su rostro estaba semicubierto por toda la ropa que llevaba encima, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de alivio tan pronto le vio salir de la cocina. Hipo corrió a la puerta y giró la llave que había dejado puesta para dejarla entrar.

—¡Dios, Hipo! Estaba casi segura de que no ibas a estar. Te quería llamar, pero me han robado el puto teléfono en la estación y no sabía muy bien adonde ir ¡Madre mía! ¡Creo que nunca he estado más feliz de ver a alguien! —dijo Astrid jadeante mientras arrastraba su maleta dentro del local.

Hipo cerró la puerta tras ella y la miró interrogante.

—¿Pero tú no deberías estar en…?

—¿Brighton? —terminó Astrid mientras se quitaba el gorro y la bufanda—. Han cancelado todos los trenes y me ha costado casi cuatro horas llegar hasta aquí. No podía volver a mi casa por lo que te comenté de la fiesta sexual de Heather y Camicazi, Brusca está fuera de la ciudad desde mediados de semana y no tenía otro sitio al que ir. Cuando he visto las luces encendidas en la cafetería casi me pongo a llorar, te lo juro. ¡Está siendo el día más horrible de mi vida!

—Lo siento mucho, Astrid —dijo él cogiendo su chaqueta y demás accesorios para colgarlos en la percha de la entrada para que se secaran—. ¿Quieres un café? Aún no he apagado la cafetera.

—Casi te voy agradecer que me prepares un chocolate caliente —le pidió ella abrazándose a sí misma—. Hace muchísimo frío y se me ha quedado en los huesos.

—Siéntate, te saco ahora mismo la estufa eléctrica del despacho de mi madre y te hago ese chocolate.

Hipo se dispuso a ir a la cocina cuando Astrid cogió de su brazo.

—Hipo, muchísimas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí.

Su piel ardía bajo su tacto pese a la tela de su camiseta. La cálida sonrisa de Astrid causó que sus piernas temblaran como la gelatina y, por un segundo, estaba convencido de que había perdido la capacidad de hablar. 

—No… no… —balbuceó estúpidamente—. No es nada.

—Es mucho —replicó Astrid sin dejar de sonreír—. Siempre estás ahí para rescatarme con tus cafés, pero te aseguro que lo de hoy no lo voy a olvidar.

Hipo posó su mano sobre la suya. El contraste de temperatura entre ellos era notorio, pero su piel se sentía suave como el terciopelo.

—Yo siempre estoy encantado de ayudarte, Astrid —le aseguró él y, al ser consciente de que aquello podía darle a entender sus sentimientos, siguió hablando—. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

En los suaves rasgos de Astrid, Hipo apreció un gesto que no supo interpretar. Su sonrisa se tensó y apartó su mano enseguida, dejándole de repente con una sensación helada por dentro.

—Claro —respondió ella con un tono demasiado jovial—. Somos buenos amigos. Oye, mientras buscas eso voy un segundo al baño si no te importa.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder porque se marchó lanzada a los aseos. Confundido por su extraña actitud y preocupado por que le hubiera dicho algo que le hubiera molestado, Hipo fue a la cocina a poner leche a calentar y de seguido fue al despacho para coger la pequeña estufa que su madre guardaba allí. Cuando regresó a la cocina se encontró con Astrid con los ojos puestos en el cazo de leche.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

Astrid dio un pequeño bote sorprendida al escuchar su voz y carraspeó un tanto nerviosa.

—No me saldría bien, soy una cafre para estas cosas, ya lo sabes.

Hipo dejó la estufa junto a la puerta y le tendió una cuchara de madera que colgaba de la pared.

—Eso es porque no has tenido un buen maestro —le aseguró con una seguridad inusual en él.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida por su actitud, pero cogió la cuchara con entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, señor maestro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Hipo le dio a continuación las instrucciones de cómo elaborar el chocolate. Mientras ella revolvía la leche, Hipo cortó una tableta de chocolate negro y lo añadió a la cazuela junto con un cucharada de canela y una guindilla. Astrid revolvió la mezcla algo insegura, como si tuviera miedo de meter la pata. Al cabo de un rato, Hipo cogió una cucharilla y la metió en la mezcla para probarla.

—Delicioso —apuntó él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Se te va a dar bien y todo —bromeó Hipo.

Astrid clavó el mango de la cuchara en sus costillas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tonto —dijo la librera.

Hipo soltó una risita y cogió dos tazas para servir el chocolate. Se sentaron en unas banquetas junto a la amplia mesa de la cocina y bebieron el chocolate en un agradable silencio. Astrid acunó la taza para calentarse las manos y su expresión de gozo daba a entender que el chocolate le estaba sabiendo como un néctar de los Dioses o algo por el estilo. Observó que tenía el labio superior manchado de chocolate e Hipo tuvo que retener el impulso de extender su mano para limpiárselo con el pulgar. Estaba convencido de que sus labios se sentirían suaves contra su piel y mucho más contra su boca. Tomó aire al darse cuenta que estaba entrando en calor demasiado rápido.

Su móvil pitó de repente e Hipo lo sacó para ver que le había soltado una notificación del  _ Daily Mail _ .

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Hipo horrorizado cuando leyó la noticia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—Han cerrado el metro —contestó él—. Y han cortado el tráfico en toda la ciudad. 

—¡Joder! —clamó la librera angustiada—. Lo siento mucho, Hipo.

Hipo intentó no agobiarse. No le importaría pasar la noche en la cafetería si no fuera por su gato. Su piso era muy frío si no lo calefactaba y con lo tragón que era Desdentao, seguramente ya tendría su plato vacío de comida. 

—Si no te importa, tengo que llamar a mi vecino para que se encargue de mi gato.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Por suerte, Justin, o Patapez como solía llamarle todo el mundo, era el mejor vecino que Hipo podía pedir. Le obsesionaban los animales y tenía una perra gordinflona muy simpática que había llamado Barrilete. Desdentao, quien era muy quisquilloso con otros animales, toleraba bastante bien a la perra, aunque solo en periodos cortos. Cuando Hipo le explicó la situación a Patapez, este le aseguró que él se haría cargo de todo y que, si era necesario, podía pasar la noche en su casa para que el gato no se sintiera solo.

—Solo quédate hasta que se duerma, una vez que cena su lata se queda profundamente dormido a la media hora —le pidió Hipo—. Lo único, no apagues la calefacción, es muy friolero y acostumbra a dormir conmigo siempre.

—Está bien, tú tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo —se comprometió Patapez—. Te mando fotos enseguida.

—Gracias tío, te debo una muy grande.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, algo más tranquila, se encontró con Astrid fregando las tazas y el cazo en el que habían preparado el chocolate.

—No hace falta que hagas eso —dijo Hipo azorado.

—No me cuesta nada —le aseguró ella mientras dejaba el cazo sobre el escurreplatos—. Fregar se me da bastante mejor que cocinar.

Se secó las manos con un trapo y se volteó hacia él. 

—¿Has conseguido arreglar lo de tu gato?

—Ah, sí, por suerte mi vecino tiene llaves y mi gato le tolera.

Astrid estrechó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso tu gato marca tus amistades?

—Me gustaría poder responder que no a esa pregunta, pero sería mentir.

La librera se rió e Hipo sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho. Adoraba escucharla reír, sobre todo porque el mundo parecía iluminarse a su alrededor cuando lo hacía. 

—Oye, ya que vamos a pasar la noche por aquí… ¿Quizás podríamos hacer algo? —sugirió Astrid.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Astrid se apoyó contra la encimera con expresión pensativa.

—¿Te ves capaz de enseñarme hacer algo más esta noche? —dijo de repente.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¿Un tiramisú? —propuso ella.

—¿No aspiras un poco alto?

Ella le dio una cachetada en el brazo que le dolió más de la cuenta.

—¿Acaso no tienes un poco de fe en mí? —preguntó molesta.

—Tengo fe en ti, Astrid, ¿pero no querrías que hiciéramos algo más sencillito? 

Astrid arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

Hipo se quedó un momento pensativo repasando las recetas más fáciles que podían pasarle por la cabeza y, desafortunadamente, sólo le vino una.

—¿Y si hacemos galletas?

Astrid abrió la boca indignada.

—¿Te ha líado Brusca en alguna de sus apuestas? Porque me planto desde ya.

Hipo la observó tan sorprendido como divertido.

—Ni siquiera conozco lo bastante a Brusca como para hacer ninguna apuesta con ella, más conociendo las consecuencias que traen perder contra ella —señaló su pelo azul—. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes que hice galletas en su día y no salió bien —le aseguró Astrid exasperada.

—Haremos unas muy sencillas a las que no les echaremos leche —le prometió Hipo sonriente, pero Astrid seguía sin lucir convencida—. Si bordamos las galletas, haremos tiramisú la próxima vez, te lo prometo.

Ella hundió los hombros resignada, pero accedió a su oferta. Hipo sacó los ingredientes para hacer unas galletas básicas de mantequilla: harina, un huevo, azúcar vainillado, mantequilla y azúcar. Mientras Astrid tamizaba la harina, Hipo mezcló el azúcar con la mantequilla que había calentado previamente en el microondas. Cuando la mezcla estaba lo bastante uniforme, Hipo echó el huevo.

—¿Cómo vas con la harina?

—Lista cuando me digas —respondió ella.

—Vete echando poco a poco.

—¿Puede ser yo la que mezcle? —preguntó Astrid con cierto entusiasmo—. Nunca he conseguido amasar algo decente.

—Claro, pero no metas las manos hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿vale?

Astrid hizo una mueca.

—Eso ha sonado fatal.

Hipo sintió su cara arder.

—Un poco sí, la verdad.

La librera se rió.

—Eres tan mono cuando te ruborizas.

Astrid se puso a batir la mezcla mientras Hipo echaba la harina y se mortificaba porque ella le considerara «mono», pero supuso que era el rol que debía asumir siendo su amigo. Cuando la masa fue lo bastante densa y sólida como para seguir batiendo con las varillas, Astrid echó la masa sobre la mesa de la cocina que Hipo había cubierto con harina.

—Tienes que amasarla con cariño.

—¿Como que con cariño? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Si la amasamos mucho las galletas se quedarán duras, tienes que amasarlo así —Hipo se remangó las mangas y hundió sus manos en la masa con delicadeza para moverla suavemente de un lado a otro—. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

—Vale.

Astrid intentó imitar sus movimientos, pero le salieron más bruscos de lo esperado. Casi de manera inconsciente, Hipo se puso tras ella y cogió de sus manos para guiarla. Astrid jadeó e Hipo sintió el pánico sacudir su estómago por su imprudencia. Sin embargo, no se apartó, consciente de que si ahora se alejaba la situación sería infinitamente más violenta. Las manos de Astrid se veían pequeñas en comparación a las suyas que prácticamente las cubrían al completo e Hipo pensó que el aire se estaba cargando demasiado mientras guiaba las manos de Astrid. Olió el champú de su pelo —¿podía ser plátano lo que estaba oliendo?— y su cuerpo se sentía ardiente contra el suyo. Se preguntó cómo sería envolverla entre sus brazos y tener la oportunidad de aspirar el aroma de su piel e incluso saborearlo. 

Astrid estaba inusualmente callada, aunque su respiración era tan notoria como la suya. Cuando Hipo consideró que ya había cogido el ritmo adecuado para amasar se apartó con lentitud, pero entonces Astrid se paró y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, aunque no fueron suficientes como para que Hipo pudiera resolver el enigma que había tras ellos. Nunca se le había dado bien interpretar las expresiones de los demás y no estaba seguro de si lo que había conseguido era más bien incomodarla que otra cosa.

—¿Qué…? —Astrid tragó saliva—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Por un segundo, Hipo no supo si se estaba refiriendo a la masa o a otra cosa, pero se vio forzado a suponer que hablaba de lo más evidente.

—Cogemos un papel film y lo metemos a la nevera —respondió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. ¿Quieres que hagamos el glaseado?

El rostro de Astrid se iluminó.

—¿Vamos a hacerlas con glaseado?

—¡Claro! ¡No serían unas galletas de Navidad decentes si no las hacemos con glaseado! —Hipo cogió una caja metálica que estaba en uno de los estantes—. Y mira, podemos hacer las formas que más te apetezcan.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó ella con un chillido y cogió uno de los moldes de la caja con forma de reno—. ¡Me encantan!

—¿Aprueban tu filtro navideño? —preguntó Hipo con tono burlón.

—¡Y con nota! —apuntó Astrid—. ¿Podremos utilizar colorantes para el glaseado?

—¡Por supuesto! 

Hipo fue a coger los colorantes mientras Astrid cogía dos huevos. Siguiendo muy torpemente sus indicaciones, separó la yema de las claras e insistió en batir ella misma las claras hasta ponerlas en punto de nieve. Seguido, Hipo echó el azúcar glass, aunque Astrid arrugó la nariz como si estuviera en desacuerdo.

—Échale un poquito más.

—No hace falta que le echemos más de lo que ya tiene.

—Solo un poquito… Me gustan muy dulces.

—Ya van a ser muy dulces de por sí.

Astrid le contempló con ojitos de cordero.

—Porfa.

—Astrid, no. 

La librera cogió las varillas y le apuntó con ellas.

—Hipo, sí.

—¿Me estás amenazando con unas... varillas?

—Puede, ¿te sientes intimidado?

—Puede, ¿eres capaz de infringir algún daño con un objeto tan inofensivo como ese? —se burló él alzando las manos.

Ambos se rieron por lo absurdo de la situación, pero fue un error haberle seguido el rollo, dado que Astrid aprovechó su despiste para agarrar el azúcar glass y tirarlo a la mezcla.

—¡La madre que te parió! —exclamó Hipo indignado.

—¡Gané! —cantó ella triunfante y se puso a batir de nuevo—. Así estarán más buenas, ya lo verás.

—¿Ahora eres experta en glaseado? —le achacó Hipo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ella le sacó la lengua y siguió batiendo mientras Hipo sacó la masa de la nevera para extenderla sobre la mesa y puso el horno a precalentar. Astrid dejó el glaseado a un lado y enseguida se puso a ayudarle a poner moldes para cortar la masa en diferentes formas. Su cara era de pura ilusión, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una niña pequeña.

—¿De verdad nunca habías hecho galletas? —preguntó Hipo curioso.

—No, mi tío es peor cocinero que yo y nunca se le ocurrió que pudiéramos hacer esto por Navidad —explicó Astrid sin alzar la vista—. Tengo recuerdo de una vez que mi madre hizo galletas, pero tendría que tener poco más de dos años.

Hipo se reprendió a sí mismo por su torpeza. Los padres de Astrid habían fallecido a causa de un accidente de tráfico cuando no tenía más de tres años. Su único tío, Finn Hofferson, se hizo cargo de ella y se mudaron a Inglaterra poco después del accidente. Astrid todavía mantenía ciertos dejes de su acento de Vermont, pero había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Brighton. Astrid rara vez hablaba de sus padres e Hipo no consideraba que tuviera la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle sobre eso. 

—¡Ey! —dijo Astrid posando su mano contra su brazo—. No te sientas apurado por esto, hace mucho de todo eso.

—No quería ser indiscreto, disculpa.

—No eres indiscreto —insistió ella con una cálida sonrisa—. No negaré que echo en falta a mis padres, pero tengo pocos recuerdos de ellos y tengo a mi tío que es prácticamente como un padre para mí. Así que no te preocupes, cualquier trauma que pudo haber en su día lleva tiempo superado. 

Hipo asintió. La mano de Astrid seguía todavía en su brazo y no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Las mariposas se pusieron a bailar claqué en su estómago cuando ella apretó ligeramente el agarre e Hipo se inclinó un poco hacia ella, aunque no lo bastante para darle a entender que se moría por besarla. Sin embargo, sintió su aliento caliente en su cara y se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada en la mesa, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas. Su corazón se puso a latir como loco contra su pecho, hasta el punto de que le estaba haciendo daño. 

¿Astrid quería besarle?

¿A él de entre todos los mortales?

No parecía posible, quizás el exceso de azúcar glass se había colado por sus fosas nasales y se había incrustado en su cerebro, causándole alucinaciones. Tenía que ser eso, porque él se estaba inclinando ahora un poco más hasta que sus labios se quedaron a pocos milímetros de los suyos.

¡DING!

Tanto Hipo como Astrid se separaron asustados cuando escucharon el timbre del horno anunciando que estaba listo para hornear. Sin decir una palabra y sin atreverse a mirarla, Hipo cogió la primera bandeja de galletas para meterla en el horno. Cuando se volteó vio que Astrid estaba concentrada en cortar más moldes. Notó la tensión de la chica que no ayudó a calmar su ansiedad.

¿De verdad habían estado a punto de besarse?

¿Cómo? 

¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres que vaya coloreando el glaseado? —preguntó Astrid apartándose tan pronto se puso a su lado.

—Vale —balbuceó él—. Sigue las instrucciones de la caja y saca los colores que tú veas. Échale un poco de agua al glaseado si ves que está muy duro.

Astrid cogió la caja y se puso al otro extremo de la mesa donde había dejado el bol del glaseado. Hipo procuró concentrarse en cortar galletas y no pensar en lo mucho que la había cagado. ¡Dios, seguro que se había dado cuenta! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Si no fuera por la tormenta de nieve que azotaba fuera seguro que ya le habría mandado a la mierda y se habría marchado. ¡Menuda forma más estúpida de cargarse su amistad con ella! Estaba seguro que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra ahora que…

—Eh… ¿Hipo? —preguntó Astrid en voz de hilo.

Hipo alzó la cabeza hacia ella y se quedó estupefacto por la escena. Había estado tan desesperado de separarse de ella que no había valorado la opción de que Astrid no iba a tener ni pajorera idea de cómo usar los colorantes y no se le había ocurrido advertirle de que usara guantes. Al menos había separado el glaseado en diferentes boles, pero sus manos estaban teñidas de una intensa mezcla de azul y rojo y, por alguna misteriosa razón, tenía nariz manchada de azul. Astrid dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero estaba claramente abochornada.

—Creo que tenía que haberme reducido a cortar galletas.

Hipo se acercó a ella de inmediato y cogió un trapo para intentar quitarle el colorante. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió manchar sus propias manos. Astrid soltó una risotada ante su expresión atónita y la empujó hasta el fregadero para intentar quitarlas con agua y jabón. El resultado, por supuesto, fue un fracaso: sus manos estaban ahora pintadas de morado.

—¡Joder! ¡Cómo la hemos líado en poco tiempo! —señaló Astrid sin poder contener la risa—. Ya solo falta que se nos quemen las galletas.

Hipo volteó la cabeza hacia ella con una expresión de puro pánico. ¡Joder, las galletas! ¡No debían estar más de quince minutos metidas y había olvidado poner el temporizador! Corrió al horno y las sacó para encontrar que, en un lugar dorado, habían adquirido un color marrón tostado. Astrid se acercó a su lado para contemplar las galletas con una mueca.

—Bueno, podría ser peor, podrían estar negras —cogió una con la punta de sus dedos y sopló antes de darle un mordisco—. ¡Ey, está un poco dura, pero se puede comer! ¡Pruébala!

Astrid acercó la galleta a su boca e Hipo no tuvo otro remedio que darle un mordisco. Efectivamente, aunque la galleta estaba bastante dura, estaba buena. Astrid se comió el resto de la galleta con aire triunfal e Hipo colocó las galletas sobre otra bandeja sin usar para que se enfriaran rápido.

—¿Echamos el glaseado en estas mientras se hacen las otras? —preguntó Astrid cuando Hipo metió la segunda bandeja de galletas al horno, asegurándose de poner esta vez el temporizador.

A la vista del desastre con el colorante, optaron por decorar solo con glaseado blanco. Para no manchar las mangas pasteleras de su padre —siempre era un engorro limpiarlas—, improvisó una manga con una bolsa de congelados. Metió el glaseado con una espátula mientras Astrid le observaba con atención y procedió a enseñarle cómo decorar las galletas. Para Hipo, que ya no solo había hecho ese proceso cientos de veces, sino que además era artista, aquel proceso le resultaba relativamente sencillo. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de no haber cogido la manga pastelera tan pronto la librera presionó la bolsa de congelados con demasiada fuerza. La bolsa reventó y el glaseado impactó contra su cara, su pelo y su camiseta. 

—¡Ay, Dios! —chilló Astrid en ese instante.

Hipo se quitó el glaseado de los ojos para encontrarse con una Astrid que estaba esforzándose para no caerse de culo de la risa. Intentó decir algo, una disculpa o algo parecido, pero estaba riéndose tanto que estaba llorando y era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra coherente. Hipo se sintió traicionado e incluso humillado por su reacción, por esa razón no se lo pensó dos veces y metió su mano en el bol de glaseado con colorante para luego echarlo sobre Astrid.

La librera se quedó un segundo en shock, aún temblorosa por el ataque de risa que Hipo había cortado de manera abrupta y entonces cogió parte del glaseado que había en su cara y se lo lanzó directo a su camiseta. Hipo abrió la boca indignado, pero enseguida descubrió una sonrisa pícara en los labios de Astrid.

Oh.

Así que quería ir a la guerra.

Pues guerra es lo que tendría.

Corrió para coger la bolsa de harina que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y Astrid fue tras él para detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde cuando Hipo le lanzó un puñado que manchó su pelo, su cara y también su jersey. Astrid se quitó la harina y el glaseado de los ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

—Tú te lo has buscado, Haddock.

—¡Qué miedo! —se burló Hipo con malicia—. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hofferson?

Ella sonrió con maldad e Hipo supo que fue un error haberla retado cuando extendió su mano hacia el grifo del fregadero y cogió la manguera extensible para apuntar hacia él.

—No te atrevas —le advirtió él con voz vacilante.

—Nadie me echa harina encima y se va de rositas —dijo ella bajando su otra mano hasta la manilla del grifo.

Hipo se abalanzó sobre el fregadero para apartar su mano del grifo, pero lo único que logró es que Astrid abriera el grifo a tope, empapándole a él y accidentalmente a ella misma cuando intentó evitar que le arrebatara la manguera. Hipo, torpe como era, se resbaló a causa de la harina y glaseado que había por el suelo y se llevó a Astrid por delante, cayendo al suelo sobre ella. Ambos se quedaron en  _ shock,  _ primero por la imprevista caída que había sido un tanto dolorosa, sobre todo para la pobre Astrid, aunque Hipo había conseguido que la mayor parte de su peso corporal cayera sobre sus manos. La segunda, fue la comprometida postura en la que ambos se habían quedado. Hipo tenía su rodilla entre sus piernas y su cara estaba a muy pocos centímetros de la de ella. El pecho de Astrid subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero no le pidió que se apartara, es más, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto de su cara y su boca estaba entreabierta.

Hipo quería besarla.

Estaba desesperado por hacerlo.

Pero no podía.

No debía.

Intentó levantarse, pero entonces Astrid cogió del cuello de su camiseta y atrapó su boca con la suya. Sus labios sabían a azúcar y se sentían ardientes contra los suyos, pero Hipo estaba tan impactado que no fue capaz de reaccionar.

¿Esto estaba sucediendo de verdad?

¿Astrid Hofferson lo estaba besando?

¿A él?

¿A Hipo Haddock?

No tenía sentido.

¡No podía ser real!

—¿Por qué no me correspondes? —preguntó ella angustiada al ver que no le estaba devolviendo el beso.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó tontamente.

—¡Dios! —exclamó ella soltando su camiseta horrorizada—. ¿No querías hacerlo? Joder, joder, joder…

Astrid se levantó e Hipo tuvo que apartarse forzosamente, aún incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, la cara de Astrid estaba marcada ahora por una profunda angustia.

—Dios mío, Hipo, lo siento muchísimo, no quería hacer nada que te incomodara y que no querías hacer —se disculpó angustiada—. Es solo que… me gustas muchísimo y llevaba un tiempo pensando que quizás yo te gustaba también y…

—¿Qué? —soltó él en un tono demasiado agudo.

Astrid le observó desconcertada.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Yo… te gusto?

A la librera le sorprendió aquella pregunta.

—Creía que era evidente.

—¡En absoluto lo era! —exclamó Hipo desconcertado—. ¡Pensaba que solo quería que fuéramos amigos!

—¡¿Por qué demonios iba a querer solo eso?! —cuestionó ella indignada—. ¡Me gustas desde el primer instante que nos presentaron! —Hipo jadeó asombrado por aquella confesión—. ¿Por qué crees que quiero que vengas tú siempre a traerme el café a la tienda cuando perfectamente podría ir yo a buscarlo? ¡Porque quería estar a solas contigo! Pero nunca he sacado el valor de dar un paso al frente porque no estaba del todo segura que tú estuvieras interesado en mí de esa manera...

Hipo estaba tan impactado por su discurso que se vio incapaz de formular una sola palabra. ¿Astrid tenía sentimientos por él? ¿Podía ser aquello verdad? No tenía ningún sentido que ella le mintiera, era demasiado buena para jugar con él. Sin embargo, ¿por qué nunca había sospechado siquiera que ella pudiera estar interesada en él? Siempre había sido amable y abierta con él, pero nunca le dio ninguna señal de que pudiera gustarle más allá de la amistad.

—Entiendo que no me correspondas, Hipo —dijo ella con voz mortificada de repente—. Siento si te he incomodado, de verdad, me lo estaba pasando muy bien y… claramente la he fastidiado.

Su voz se quebró y se levantó del suelo dándole la espalda. Hipo cayó que había sido su estúpido silencio lo que le había dado entender lo que no era.

—Astrid, ¡espera! —exclamó él apoyándose sobre la encimera para levantarse—. ¡No es lo que piensas! —Astrid salió hacia la cafetería sin mirar atrás—. ¡Espera, por favor!

Hipo escuchó la puerta de la cafetería abrirse y vio a través del escaparate cómo Astrid cruzaba difícilmente la calle cubierta de nieve para alcanzar la librería Cranford. Hipo corrió tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque soltó un alarido cuando el frío y la nieve azotó contra su cara todavía llena de tropezones de glaseado y de harina y su pelo húmedo. Alcanzó la puerta de Cranford y tiró de ella para entrar en la librería. A diferencia de lo acostumbrado, el local estaba helado por la falta de calefacción y las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de las de la trastienda que podía apreciarse tras la puerta del mostrador.

Hipo jamás había estado allí antes, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y entró a buscar a Astrid. Tras la puerta se encontró varias estanterías y al fondo a la derecha un pequeño despacho donde había un escritorio con un ordenador que posiblemente se habría fabricado en el mismo año que había nacido él, otra estantería repleta de libros y un sofá en el Astrid estaba sentada con la cara oculta entre sus piernas.

—Vete —le dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza.

—Astrid, yo…

—¡Que te vayas! 

Hipo suspiró resignado y, aunque sabía que tal vez debería marcharse, en realidad, no quería irse. No ahora que sabía que Astrid también sentía algo por él. Había sido un imbécil por no haber sabido reaccionar a su confesión y la había herido de la peor forma posible. Reunió todo el valor de donde no lo tenía y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Astrid se abrazó con más fuerza a sus piernas y se encogió en el otro extremo, sin querer levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Astrid…

—No quiero oírlo, Hipo —le interrumpió ella de nuevo—. Ya bastante horrible es haberme humillado yo sola, no eches más leña al fuego.

—¿Pero me vas a dejar hablar? —replicó él frustrado.

Astrid alzó sus ojos hacia él y el pecho de Hipo se encogió al ver que los tenía húmedos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Tu silencio lo ha dejado claro, Hipo, no necesito que ahora me digas lo que yo ya…

—¡Astrid! ¿Te vas a callar de una puñetera vez? ¡Esto tampoco es fácil para mí! —gritó Hipo perdiendo la paciencia.

La librera se quedó un tanto impresionada por su reacción y no le extrañaba. Hipo siempre había sido una persona muy prudente y tranquila, era raro que él perdiera los nervios porque sí, pero estaba en el límite y Astrid había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas.

—¿Qué demonios te ha hecho pensar que yo no te iba a corresponder? —cuestionó Hipo sin bajar el tono de enfado en su voz—. ¡Si era yo el que estaba seguro que no te iba a gustar en la vida!

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

—Soy tímido, ¿vale? Me preocupé mucho de que no se me notara porque, por Dios, Astrid, estoy loco por ti desde que te conozco.

Astrid jadeó sorprendida e Hipo no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

—¿Cómo pensabas que me iba a dar cuenta de lo que sentías? ¡Si te he visto con más gente de la que tú me has visto nunca!

Astrid se ruborizó violentamente.

—Pensé… pensé que no te interesaba e intenté salir con otras personas, pero no salió bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin evitar la curiosidad en su voz.

—Porque no conseguía olvidarte y no soportaba la idea de hacerlo —confesó Astrid avergonzada—. Me gustas mucho, Hipo. Muchísimo. ¿Sabes lo horrible que ha sido tener que aguantar estos años sin besarte?

—¡Qué me vas a contar! —concordó él con una risa nerviosa, aunque se mordió enseguida el labio—. Siento mucho lo de antes, pero estaba convencido de que estaba sufriendo un colocón de azúcar glass y que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era más que una alucinación.

—Tienes demasiada imaginación —se mofó Astrid.

—Ya, me lo suelen decir a menudo —le aseguró él.

Astrid se rió vagamente, pero enseguida su expresión se tornó seria. Es más, se quedó mirándole fijamente y cayó enseguida que estaba con la vista fija de nuevo en su boca. Hipo no estaba muy seguro de cómo había sacado el coraje para ser esta vez él quien tuvo la iniciativa de besarla, pero tan pronto posó sus labios contra los suyos, Astrid le correspondió al instante con pura pasión. 

Era extraño.

Ni en sus mejores sueños, Hipo esperaba que pudiera fundirse en ella en la trastienda de la librería Cranford. Astrid era cálida, sabía a azúcar y le gustaba mandar. No es que Hipo tuviera ningún problema con eso último, sobre todo porque con Astrid era fácil adaptarse. No importaba si era en el sofá, en el mostrador o contra una de las estanterías de la tienda —las libreras tenían fantasías muy extrañas—, ella parecía estar encantada de envolverse en sus brazos, de suspirar contra su oído mientras entraba y salía de ella y de gritar su nombre a voz de grito sin miedo a que nadie les escuchara.

Era extraño.

Porque cuando se tumbaron después desnudos en el sofá, tapados con una vieja manta para darse un poco de calor, ella acariciaba su pelo, su rostro, su cuello y su pecho…

—Eres tan guapo que a veces duele mirarte —comentó ella con aire distraído.

Hipo sintió que se le subían los calores a la cara.

—¡Exageras!

Ella posó sus dedos contra su boca.

—Hipo Haddock, deberías saber que yo nunca exagero. Todo lo que sale por mi boca está sostenido por mi indudable rigor y conocimiento.

Él río y la apretó aún más cerca de su cuerpo y hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados con tintes azules. Apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Y tú eres tan hermosa que podrías tener la piel verde y seguirías volviéndome loco.

—No digas eso nunca delante de Brusca, capaz de proponérmelo en la siguiente apuesta.

Hipo no pudo evitar una risita.

—Honestamente, Astrid, debería dejar de hacer apuestas con Brusca.

—¡Jamás! ¡Mi orgullo me lo impide! —le aseguró ella.

—Al menos no has apostado por las galletas de hoy porque se han…

Hipo palideció al recordar que se había olvidado de algo y Astrid estudió su rostro confundida hasta que cayó en lo mismo que él.

—¡Las galletas! —gritaron los dos.

Sin ni siquiera ponerse su ropa interior y prácticamente descalzos, salieron a toda prisa de la librería para volver a la cafetería. El local olía a quemado y había una nube de humo negro saliendo de la cocina. Hipo corrió hasta el horno y lo abrió para encontrarse con una densa capa de humo que le hizo toser, pero consiguió sacar la bandeja que quemaba a pesar de que llevaba el guante puesto. Tiró la bandeja sobre la mesa y sacudió el brazo para apartar el humo. Las galletas estaban tan negras que si las tocaba estaba seguro que se harían cenizas.

¡Menudo fracaso! ¡Si su padre se enteraba de esto lo mataría!

—Mira el lado bueno —comentó Astrid a su lado con buen humor—. Al menos no se ha disparado la alarma…

De repente, el agua cayó sobre ellos como una lluvia torrencial. Hipo miró hacia arriba para ver horrorizado que se habían activado los aspersoras.

—Tenía que haber mantenido la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? —dijo Astrid con una mueca.

—Da igual, mi suerte nunca ha sido la mejor, mientras mi padre no se…

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo del pantalón. 

Mierda.

Su padre le estaba llamando, seguramente porque la compañía de la alarma le había avisado de que se había activado el protocolo antiincendios. No se atrevía a cogerlo, seguro que lo iba a matar desde Canarias, no cabía duda de que podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Astrid le arrancó el teléfono y cogió la llamada de su padre.

—¿Sí? ¡Oh, hola Estoico! ¿Que quién soy? ¡Soy Astrid, la de Cranford! —se quedó un momento callada escuchando a su padre por el otro lado de la línea, Hipo le hizo aspavientos para que le devolviera el teléfono—. Sí, perdona, he cogido yo el teléfono porque Hipo está intentando apagar la alarma antiincendios —le hizo una seña para que hiciera algo al respecto, pero Hipo no podía moverse—. ¡No es culpa suya! En realidad, es más bien mía… Verás, quería hacer galletas y una cosa nos llevó a la otra y… se nos pasó el tiempo —su padre volvió hablar al otro lado de la línea—. Puso el temporizador, pero como te digo ambos teníamos nuestra atención a otra cosa. De verdad, Estoico, ¿quieres que te describa qué cosas hace tu hijo con la chica que le gusta? —Hipo se llevó las manos a la cara, ¿en serio le estaba diciendo eso a su padre? Astrid se rió—. Sí, por fin, no te creas que ha sido fácil. Tu hijo es muy tímido —Astrid siguió sonriendo escuchando lo que fuera que su padre le estuviera diciendo—. No te preocupes, está todo controlado, Hipo también. ¡Pasadlo muy bien en Canarias! ¡Y Feliz Navidad!

Astrid colgó la llamada y le tendió el teléfono a Hipo con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. Hipo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Le acabas de decir a mi padre…?

—¿Que estabas más preocupado en hacer “cosas” conmigo que estar pendiente del horno? Sí, pero se lo he dejado a su imaginación, quizás sólo piense que me estabas besando —respondió ella con inocencia.

Hipo lo dudaba muchísimo. Es más, estaba seguro de que habría pedido champán al servicio de habitaciones.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho sobre…?

—¿Nosotros? Parecía aliviado la verdad y tu madre ha chillado y todo.

Hipo quería matarse de la vergüenza, pero Astrid cogió de sus manos y sonrió.

—Estaba pensando… ¿te importaría si me quedo contigo por Navidad?

—¿Por qué iba a importarme? —cuestionó él—. Todo Scrooge necesita un Cratchit en su vida.

Astrid soltó un gemido.

—¡Dios, no te pongas a citarme esas cosas que me ponen demasiado! —se quejó ella pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Las libreras sois muy raras —opinó él con una sonrisa.

—Creía que esa era una de mis muchas virtudes —replicó ella con picardía. 

—No lo dudes —suspiró aliviado cuando los aspersores dejaron de expulsar agua y contempló el desastre de cocina que tenía ahora que limpiar—. Madre mía…

—Si nos ponemos ahora limpiamos esto en un periquete —le animó Astrid.

—¡Qué animada! —observó Hipo.

Ella sacudió sus hombros.

—¿Qué piensas? Cuando antes acabemos… antes volveremos a cierto sofá a hacer ciertas “cosas”.

Hipo se rió algo avergonzado y miró las galletas quemadas.

—¡Menudo fracaso de galletas! —comentó él con tristeza—. Me hubiera gustado que nos hubieran quedado algo más decentes.

—Tengo galletas de bolsa escondidas debajo del mostrador de la tienda.

Hipo le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias y ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Una tiene sus vicios.

—Recuérdame que te apunte a clases de cocina.

—¿Acaso quieres que incendie otra cocina?

—Me gustaría que por lo menos aprendieras a no hacerlo —respondió Hipo sin poder contener la risa.

—Me pides demasiado —se lamentó Astrid de manera dramática.

Hipo cogió de su cintura para acercar su cuerpo empapado contra el suyo.

—Eres única, Astrid Hofferson.

Ella se ruborizó un poco, pero rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Lo sé, por eso te gusto tanto —convino Astrid.

—Muchísimo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Ni la mitad de lo que me gustas tú a mí.

—¡Ja! Ya te gustaría.

Astrid arrugó la nariz.

—Tonto.

—Pero soy tu tonto —le recordó él.

La librera subió una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla.

—Sí, no podría tener a un tonto mejor que tú.

Y besaron de nuevo antes de que la alarma antiincendios volviera a activarse. Su chirriante sonido hacía eco en las vacías calles de Londres, ajenas de que en aquella noche de ventisca, a vísperas de Navidad, iniciaba una historia más de las muchas miles que habían empezado esa misma noche.

Xx. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, para mí, esta es la historia más flojita de todo el conjunto de relatos. Quizás por su sencillez y falta de profundidad en los personajes. Irónicamente, esta fue la primera idea que tuve para el conjunto de relatos, aunque rápidamente me di cuenta que, en muchos aspectos, se asemejaba demasiado a I’ll be home for Christmas y no quería hacer un refrito de siete capítulos de algo que ya había escrito. Es más, si este relato está es porque los otros dos que tuve que desechar eran demasiado complejos y largos para desarrollar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba para redactar el último relato (sí, este es el último que escribí de todos) y opté por este AU porque me parecía el más sencillo de desarrollar. Por contaros una anécdota de esta historia, al principio, la parte final iba a ser puro smut, pero me salió mucho más explícito de lo habitual y tuve que quitarlo porque desentonaba demasiado con el resto de relatos. Pero no os preocupéis, es probable que el smut que empecé a desarrollar para este relato termine saliendo en Wicked Game, así que no todo está perdido.  
> Si os ha gustado esta historia, me encantaría que me dejarais una review. Me haríais inmensamente feliz y es una oportunidad para cambiar opiniones y pareceres. Recordad que las reviews es el único salario que recibo por escribir y sería un bonito regalo de vuestra parte.  
> Mañana toca escuchar villancicos.


	4. Escuchar villancicos (Vampire & Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid Hofferson conoce a Hipo Haddock desde siempre. El destino les ha hecho encontrarse tantas veces que ya no creen que la casualidad exista. Solo hay un pequeño problema: ella es una vampira y él un licántropo, razas enemigas desde el inicio de los tiempos. ¿Podrán resistirse la una del otro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan tres días para Navidad. Nos leemos abajo.

Hipo llegaba tarde.

Otra vez.

Astrid miró de nuevo a su teléfono esperando un mensaje que sabía que Hipo nunca le mandaría. Él no era de los que envíaban sms o  _ whatsapps _ , sobre todo porque seguía muy apegado a un Nokia 3100 que llevaba con él desde hacía demasiados años, pero aparentemente era el único teléfono capaz de aguantar su ritmo de vida. 

Balanceó su vaso de bourbon mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su otra mano. Aunque con el paso de los años había aprendido a ser más paciente, Astrid odiaba que la hicieran esperar, más si se trataba de Hipo, quien a veces parecía que llegaba tarde con el simple hecho de fastidiarla.

¡Estúpido Hipo!

Astrid no era ese tipo de mujeres que se quedaban esperando a nadie. Sin embargo, Hipo llevaba veinte minutos de retraso y ella seguía sin moverse de su asiento. Él solía ser siempre la excepción que contradecía la regla, pues por mucho que se dijera a sí misma que esa vez no iba a esperarle, al final siempre se quedaba. Después de todo, si algo le sobraba a Astrid Hofferson era tiempo.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa bebiendo sola en un lugar como este?

Ugh.

Astrid odiaba a los babosos que se acercaban cada vez que estaba sola en un bar y eso que esta vez se trataba del Plaza. Ese año, Hipo le había pedido verse en Nueva York, cosa que a Astrid no le había gustado dado que detestaba Estados Unidos con todo su ser, pero ella había escogido su punto de encuentro los últimos diez años, por lo que no se atrevió a quejarse. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había pisado Norte América? Estaba segura de que George Bush padre había sido presidente por aquel entonces.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, guapa?

Astrid estudió al hombre con desgana. Llevaba un traje caro, aunque no de los que llevaban los tipos de Wall Street. Olía a alcohol mediocre y perfume masculino, aunque ambos aromas no podían ocultar la peste a cocaína que nadaba en su sangre. Tuvo que esforzarse en contener una arcada, odiaba el olor a droga en la sangre, ¡vaya forma más estúpida de estropear un alimento! Ni en sus años más activos habría perdido el tiempo con un tipo como ese, así que volvió a centrarse en su bourbon.

—¡Oye! ¿Me estás ignorando? —reclamó el hombre indignado.

Astrid ya había predecido que el hombre iba a tocarla cuando escuchó otra voz intervenir:

—¡Ey, amigo! No te conviene molestar a la señorita, no quieres verla enfadada, creeme.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió antes de girarse hacia él. Hipo había sujetado al hombre del hombro con quizás demasiada fuerza por la mueca de dolor en su rostro y le estaba empujando suavemente a un lado con una expresión divertida. Astrid sabía que a Hipo le gustaba tomarse las cosas con humor y sarcasmo, según él eran buenos mecanismos para controlar su ira, algo muy típico entre los de su especie.

—Pero…

—No tienes ninguna posibilidad, la señorita ya tiene acompañante —insistió Hipo sin perder la sonrisa.

El hombre habría replicado de no ser porque Hipo, pese a su aspecto desgarbado y poco elegante, le sacaba una cabeza. Los humanos tenían un instinto para detectar el peligro y Astrid estaba contenta de que aquel tipo fuera lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de que Hipo no era alguien al que debía provocar. Hipo esperó a que el hombre saliera del bar antes de sentarse junto a ella y pidió al camarero que le pusiera un agua con gas.

—Si piensas que tu numerito va hacerme olvidar que llegas tarde, vas listo —le advirtió ella.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —se defendió él—, al menos esta vez no he llegado tan tarde.

Ella sonrió y estudió su atuendo. Había visto a Hipo vestido con toda clase de ropajes: traje, calzas, túnicas… No era de los que se preocupaban por su aspecto especialmente, pero no cabía duda que su camisa de cuadros digna de un leñador y sus pantalones raídos junto con unas playeras que debía haberlas usado todos los días desde los ochenta destacaban en un lugar tan elegante y exquisito como el Plaza.

—De haber sabido que ibas a venir así vestido, no habría puesto este Vera Wang para la ocasión —dijo ella con diversión.

Hipo alzó una ceja, pero sonrió.

—Pensaba que te lo habías puesto porque sabes que es mi favorito —replicó él.

—Me dices lo mismo todos los años y más te vale que no desgarres este vestido, porque esta vez sí pienso romperte el cuello —le advirtió ella.

El hombre rompió a reír, pero recuperó enseguida la compostura.

—No me ha dado tiempo a ponerme el traje porque he tenido un par de problemillas antes de venir —le explicó él—. Mi padre está más pesado que nunca y quería que me quedara en la sobremesa.

—Hombre, eres el próximo líder de la manada, las sobremesas siempre son un buen momento para confidencias y tu padre tendrá que retirarse algún día, ¿no? —le recordó ella.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—Lleva casi ciento cuarenta años así y me tiene un poco cansado, la verdad.

—No serías un mal líder —comentó ella.

—Sería un líder horrible, Astrid —le aseguró él.

—Mientras no se enteren de que follas conmigo…

Hipo casi se atragantó con su agua.

—No me seas antigua, ¿quieres? —le recriminó el joven algo molesto.

—¿Antigua? —replicó ella fingiendo estar ofendida—. Tengo mil cuatrocientos trece años, Hipo. Tengo más derecho que nadie a ser una antigua. Además, no creo que tu padre vea con buenos ojos que te acuestes con una vampira que te saca casi doscientos cincuenta años… ¡Me verá como una asaltacunas!

—¡Ey! ¡Me gustan las mujeres maduras! —bromeó él—. Además, los licántropos y los vampiros no se enfrentan desde hace dos siglos por lo menos.

—Y, aún así, seguimos viéndonos en estricta confidencia —dijo ella antes de terminarse su Bourbon.

—Porque tú insistes en ello —le achacó Hipo molesto.

—Me sorprende que tu padre todavía no te haya pillado viéndote conmigo cada Nochebuena —dijo la vampira.

—Y cada Nochevieja, Año Nuevo, San Valentín, San Patricio…

—Hipo…

—Ya, ya… 

Se hizo un silencio grave entre ellos que solo fue interrumpido por el murmullo del bar y el movimiento del barman tras la barra.

—Hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces —se quejó Astrid con tristeza.

—Que lo hayamos hablado no cambia nada, As.

Astrid decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

—¿Quieres subir a la habitación? —preguntó ella—. Me he asegurado de coger la suite con mejores vistas.

Hipo se mordió el labio.

—¿Te apetece que demos un paseo antes?

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí, vienes saciada, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Siempre que iba a grandes ciudades se preocupaba de beberse al menos cuatro bolsas de sangre de cero positivo y negativo. No es que no pudiera controlarse a sí misma, pero prefería caminar entre humanos sin la desagradable sensación de sed en su boca.

—Vamos, pues.

Hipo dejó un billete de veinte sobre la barra y cogió de su mano para guiarla hasta la salida del bar. Su piel ardiente debido al rapidísimo flujo de sangre de su cuerpo contrastaba con la suya que estaba helada por la carencia de latidos de su corazón. Atravesaron el lobby del hotel y salieron por la puerta giratoria que les llevaba a la plaza de la fuente de Pulitzer que estaba maravillosamente iluminada con luces amarillas de Navidad. Estaba nevando y Astrid se puso el abrigo que había traído con ella para simular que tenía frío cuando, en realidad, ni siquiera podía sentir la temperatura ambiente. Hipo se puso una cazadora vaquera con borreguito por dentro que le daba un aspecto más bien de un tipo de campo que de ciudad. Ofreció su brazo a Astrid y ésta lo rodeó con gusto. Varias miradas posaron sobre ellos y la vampira no pudo culparlos por su curiosidad. Ya no solo porque ella parecía la heredera de una inmensa fortuna y él un mendigo, sino que además Astrid contaba con una belleza pálida y casi etérea, mientras que Hipo destacaba por ser bastante más alto e incluso salvaje, pese a que era obvio que se había cortado recientemente el pelo. En realidad, Hipo era el típico chico que destacaba por su carácter y no por su aspecto. Él siempre bromeaba que le gustaba estar con ella porque siempre parecía invisible a su lado, pero Astrid sabía que aquello era imposible.

Él captó su atención desde el primer instante que lo vio. 

Por aquel entonces, eran otros tiempos. Sus razas llevaban en guerra desde hacía eones. ¿El motivo del conflicto? Nadie lo recordaba. Por aquel entonces, ella formaba parte de un aquelarre de vampiros que mataba activamente a todo aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con ellos. Astrid no tenía moral aquel entonces, luchaba por sobrevivir como fuera porque no conocía otro tipo de vida. Había sido transformada con apenas veinte años y aún la consideraban muy joven para destacar en nada. Atraía a los hombres para acostarse con ellos y después los mataba para beber su sangre. Era lo típico entre las mujeres en su especie, cautivaban a los humanos como la miel a las moscas y podían hacer auténticas barbaridades con ellos.

Era una existencia vacía. Aburrida, podría decirse.

Hasta que le conoció.

Al principio, ni él sabía que ella era una vampira, ni ella que él era un licántropo, pero lo que Astrid estaba segura es que su olor la volvía loca. La atracción fue inmediata y un conjunto de casualidades causó que no hubiera nadie que les advirtiera de quienes eran. Ella jamás había visto a un licántropo y él nunca había conocido a ningún vampiro. Apenas intercambiaron una sola palabra la primera vez, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ambos se habían ocultado en el callejón de una ciudad que hoy en día tenía otro nombre para besarse y, poco después, acostarse. Ella necesitaba beber su sangre, lo anhelaba con todo su ser, pero aquel desconocido de ojos tan verdes le había hecho sentir algo que nunca había sentido hasta entonces o, quizás, lo había olvidado desde que se había transformado.

Calor.

Intenso y maravilloso calor. 

Se estuvieron viendo durante muchos días. Siempre por la noche, por supuesto, era algo que ella exigía rigurosamente. Él no era como sus otros amantes y, daba igual las veces que se decía a sí misma que la siguiente vez iba a matarlo, al final siempre se resistía. Era muy confuso, anhelaba su sangre y, al mismo tiempo, se veía incapaz de matarlo. Hipo era muy reservado por aquel entonces, muy poco hablador, casi como si le diera miedo a decir algo por miedo a que ella le rechazara, pero hablaba a través de sus caricias y sus besos. ¡Cielos! ¡Le contaba tantas cosas con sus manos! Aún seguía haciéndolo, en realidad.

Ambos descubrieron sus respectivas identidades cuando su aquelarre y su manada se enfrentaron campo a través. Eran típicas las batallas entre sus especies, por aquel entonces no se le daba tanta importancia a ocultarse ante los humanos, por lo que ella se encontró terriblemente desconcertada cuando reconoció su olor y lo siguió angustiada, pensando que su amante terminase víctima de aquella guerra en la él nada tenía que ver, hasta que se encontró con aquel hombre lobo, quizás algo más pequeño que el resto, cubierto por una mata de pelo cobrizo y con unos intensos ojos verdes que ella reconoció al instante. Ella tenía la cara y la boca cubiertas de sangre y él había desgarrado las entrañas de uno de los suyos con sus garras. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar, pero lo lógico es que se hubieran abalanzado el uno sobre la otra para que ganara el mejor. 

Y, sin embargo, no pasó. 

Ambos sobrevivieron a esa noche y Astrid le esperó a la siguiente en su punto de encuentro habitual para decirle que aquello había acabado para siempre. Él, en cambio, preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no está bien. Es antinatural —respondió ella escandalizada.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—Me da igual, ¡se acabó! —sentenció Astrid furiosa.

Ella se marchó y él no la buscó. Astrid pensó que no volvería a verle jamás, pero se equivocaba. Se lo encontró muchas, muchísimas veces, y siempre acababan igual. Juntos, escondidos en algún lugar recóndito y apartado de alguna ciudad, follando y conociéndose cada vez más. Los años fueron moldeando sus caracteres también. Ella fue de un aquelarre a otro, vagando con un alma errante sin ningún objetivo claro. Él, por su parte, siguió viviendo a la sombra de su padre, deseoso de hacer algo que no fuera proteger y convivir con otros licántropos.

Resultaba extraño como el destino les hacía encontrarse una y otra y otra vez, pero Astrid no negaba que cada vez que se topaba con él, en ella despertaban emociones que no sentía desde que había perdido su humanidad. Por esa misma razón, tras un siglo negando lo inevitable, Astrid tuvo que aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia él iban más allá que el mero capricho y la atracción sexual. Astrid no estaba familiarizada con el concepto del amor, puesto que entre las de su especie no eran habituales los romances monógamos y, honestamente, ella cada vez se sentía con menos ganas de estar con nadie que no fuera Hipo.

Sin embargo, a Astrid ni se le pasó por la cabeza expresar todos esos extraños y atormentados sentimientos a Hipo, sobre todo porque durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera estaba segura de que el licántropo pudiera sentir un interés más allá de lo sexual o de amistad hacia ella. Por tanto, se convenció a sí misma de que aquellos sentimientos no eran amor, solo un profundo afecto inspirado por su estrecha amistad. Ella jamás podría enamorarse de él, porque dos amigos de diferentes especies no podían hacerlo. Es más, estaba convencida de que si Hipo se acostaba con ella, en parte, era como una forma privada de revelarse contra su padre quien, de saber que su hijo estaba manteniendo un romance desde hacía siglos con una vampira, y que haría todo lo posible para detener aquella locura. 

Aún así, pese a todo, siguieron viéndose en secreto e intercambiándose cartas que Astrid todavía conservaba. La vampira terminó abandonando el último aquelarre de vampiros a mediados del siglo XVII, harta de la existencia vacía y aburrida que llevaban los de su espacio. Cada vez disfrutaba menos con matar por matar y su única fuente de conflicto con Hipo era su tendencia de asesinar al primero que se encontraba a su paso, sin importarle si esas personas tenían familia o no. Le fastidiaba enormemente que Hipo cuestionara su forma de vida, sobre todo porque Astrid no había sabido hacerlo de otra manera. No fue hasta inicios del siglo XX, con el establecimiento de los primeros bancos de sangre, que Astrid dejó de matar para alimentarse y, para entonces, ya discriminaba a sus víctimas a asesinos, corruptos y violadores.

Sin embargo, el mayor revés que había sufrido no fue cuando decidió cambiar por completo su estilo de vida sino en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX cuando Hipo, para su enorme sorpresa, confesó que estaba enamorado de ella. Había sido durante la Nochebuena de 1843, en el que ambos se colaron en un baile organizado por una acaudalada familia de Londres en la que se hicieron pasar por un matrimonio noble de recién casados. Astrid recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer. Se había puesto un vestido rojo con bordados dorados espectacular con un escote que quitaba la respiración a cualquiera y se había recogido el cabello en un complejo recogido y lo había decorado con perlas. Hipo se había vestido también para la ocasión con traje e incluso con guantes y se había cortado el pelo a la moda de entonces, aunque se había negado en rotundo a llevar barba o bigote. Bailaron gran parte de la noche frente al precioso árbol de Navidad que coronaba el salón de baile, Hipo se comió todos los aperitivos de  _ roast beef _ del buffet, Astrid bebió más copas de vino de las que pudo contar y follaron en una sala contigua al salón del baile en el que una mujer despistada les pilló, pero huyó totalmente escandalizada por la escena. Fue en aquella pequeña y acogedora habitación, en la que la música de la orquesta del salón de baile se distorsionaba tras las paredes ornamentadas con papel pintado de terciopelo azul, en el que Hipo murmuró contra su oído:

—Te quiero, Astrid.

Aquella confesión le pilló totalmente desprevenida. ¿Cómo que la quería? ¡Aquello no podía ser! Ya era bastante complicado que fueran amigos tan íntimos y que ella hubiera soportado tanto tiempo acostarse con él sin devorar su sangre… ¿pero amor? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Aquello era imposible! Astrid se apartó de él y se levantó del suelo para vestirse a toda prisa. Hipo le suplicó que se calmara y que hablaran sobre el asunto, pero Astrid estaba demasiado alterada y enfadada como para dialogar nada con él. 

—Yo no puedo amar, Hipo, y mucho menos a alguien de tu especie —escupió la vampira antes de marcharse de la sala dando un portazo.

Su oído superdesarrollado escuchó los cuchicheos y risitas escandalosas de los asistentes del baile pero también le obligó a oír los sollozos de un Hipo con el corazón roto. Astrid se desplomó en mitad de la calle, manchando su vestido con la nieve y el barro de la calle y se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho cuando llevaba años sin latir? Odiaba oírle llorar, aún estando tan lejos, ¿pero cómo era posible que un licántropo amara a una vampira? Eran razas antagónicas, se odiaban a muerte y, sin embargo, ambos llevaban compartiendo una amistad íntima y especial desde hacía siglos.

No vio a Hipo en una década. No importaba que ambos hubieran tomado caminos distintos; desde su último encuentro, Astrid olía su sangre un par de veces al año en distintos lugares del mundo: Europa del Este, Nueva Zelanda, Sudamérica, África… La vampira estaba segura de que él podía olerla también, pues su delicioso aroma desaparecía del aire a la de dos días de llegar ella a su nuevo destino. Era como si el azar quisiera encontrarlos, pero ambos se evitaban por todos los medios. Astrid conoció a más vampiros e incluso intentó cuajar una relación que pudo haber terminado en matrimonio sino fuera porque Astrid no podía dejar de pensar en Hipo. Era inevitable la comparación. Hipo era pura pasión, calor y la hacía sentir como la mujer más especial que había sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¿Los vampiros? Era simple lujuria, frío y repetitivo. Además, ninguno de los hombres con los que se había topado durante esos años tenían ni una cuarta parte del sentido del humor con el que contaba Hipo; por no mencionar que nadie era tan sensible y tierno como lo había sido él. Hipo la escuchaba, la discutía cuando tenían una diferencia de opiniones y la respetaba como mujer y como amante.

Astrid ya no se reía, casi pudo jurar que había olvidado cómo hacerlo ahora que él no estaba en su vida. Había sido una estúpida por rechazar sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque llevaba siglos perdidamente enamorada de él y había tenido que expulsarlo de su vida para darse cuenta de ello. ¿Debía buscarlo y confesar sus sentimientos aún habiendo pasado diez años desde que lo había rechazado? El tiempo era relativo entre sus especies. Ambos eran inmortales, pero si Hipo no la había buscado todo ese tiempo se debería a que todavía tenía el corazón roto. 

Por esa razón, Astrid decidió ir tras él.

Tardó más de la cuenta, pero finalmente lo encontró en París en la Nochuebuena de 1853. Estaba tan ansiosa por verlo, que la muy tonta de ella no se había dado cuenta que aquella noche era luna llena. Otro licántropo llamado Drago la halló antes, su forma lupina era mucho más grande de la media y sus dientes eran tan grandes que casi le arrancó el brazo de un mordisco. De las prisas por localizar a Hipo, Astrid no se había alimentado lo suficiente como para tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre lobo tan grande como Drago. Intentó despirtarlo como pudo, pero Drago no era ningún estúpido y estuvo persiguiéndola hasta que consiguió clavar sus dientes en su pierna derecha y arrinconarla en un callejón de mala muerte. Había pocas formas de matar a un vampiro, pero Astrid estaba segura que los dientes de Drago podían cumplir con ese objetivo sin problemas. Se arrastró para alejarse del licántropo, pero se encontró con la pared de ladrillo del callejón bloqueando la salida. De no estar tan malherida, Astrid habría escalado, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía mover la pierna. 

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento era en lo doloroso que iba a ser perder la vida sin haber visto a Hipo una última vez.

Cerró los ojos y aceptó su sino de morir devorada por un licántropo. Sin embargo, le pareció escuchar de repente una confrontación a lo lejos. La vampira consiguió entreabrir los ojos para ver a Drago forcejear con otro licántropo mucho más pequeño que él, de pelaje cobrizo que estaba rabioso. Aún así, volvió a cerrarlos porque le pesaban los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared hasta el suelo. No se desmayó, no podía hacerlo porque los vampiros no eran capaces de dormir o perder la consciencia, lo cual era una auténtica mierda cuando se sentía tanto dolor, pero sí que perdió la noción del tiempo y de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sintió cómo algo la cogía en brazos y la transportaban a mucha velocidad a otro lugar. Poco después, la sentaron sobre algo muy mullido y una mano muy caliente apartó el pelo de su cara. Le pareció oír que la llamaban por su nombre, pero Astrid no podía escuchar nada. Tenía mucha sed, necesitaba sangre, pero sufría tanto dolor que apenas podía usar sus sentidos para buscar la fuente de alimentación más cercana. Inesperadamente, un delicioso aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales. Rica y sabrosísima sangre trotando por una yugular que estaba expuesta a sus colmillos. El olor le resultaba muy familiar, pero estaba tan hambrienta que le dio igual, sobre todo cuando aquel pobre desgraciado abrazó su cuerpo contra el suyo. La piel de aquella persona era más dura de la normal, pero finalmente cedió al filo de sus colmillos. Le pareció escuchar un quejido, pero a Astrid no le pudo importar menos el estado de su víctima, sobre todo tras sentir la sangre caliente contra su lengua.

Delicioso y maravilloso néctar.

Aquella era la mejor sangre que Astrid había probado en su larguísima vida.

Abrazó a su víctima con más fuerza mientras ésta, que por su sabor sabía que era un hombre, suspiraba contra su oído. A medida que recuperaba energía y bebía de la yugular de aquel hombre, llegó un punto en el que Astrid reconoció aquel sabor que tantísimas había olido antes. Aunque su lado más vampiro quiso resistirse, su lado más racional consiguió sacar los colmillos del cuello y apartar a su víctima lejos de ella. 

Tenía que admitir que la visión de Hipo, con los ojos dilatados a causa de la luna llena, el pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda y con la camisa empapada de sangre por la herida abierta de su cuello era una imagen aterradora y excitante a la vez. Sin embargo, Astrid se sintió asqueada consigo misma por caer en su propia tentación y se llevó la mano a su boca manchada de sangre horrorizada.

—Lo siento —gimió ella. 

De poder llorar lo estaría haciendo seguro.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él preocupado extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Astrid se arrastró hacia atrás para darse contra el cabecero de la cama donde estaba sentada. Observó que el edredón de satén blanco se había manchado también con la sangre de Hipo, al igual que su vestido, el cual estaba destrozado por su confrontación con Drago. 

—¡¿Por qué me has dejado beber de tu sangre?! —chilló ella horrorizada—. ¡Podría haberte matado!

—Si no hubieras bebido habrías muerto tú —replicó él dolido—. Además, soy más resistente que cualquier humano, que bebas un par de litros de sangre no va a matarme y los licántropos somos inmunes al veneno de vuestros colmillos.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio. Astrid podía escuchar el vertiginoso ritmo del corazón de Hipo bombeando en su pecho. Aunque los licántropos, por lo general, contaban con una fuerza sobrehumana y sus sentidos super desarrollados, sólo podían adquirir su capacidad de transformación durante la luna llena. Hipo le había explicado que, si se practicaba con esmero, podían escoger no transformarse, aunque el no hacerlo implicaba que su sistema estaba mucho más acelerado y su estado anímico era mucho más irascible y salvaje al retener su verdadera naturaleza bajo su forma humana. Astrid había estado unas cuántas lunas llenas con él y, al final, aunque disfrutaba del sexo con Hipo muchísimo más colérico y salvaje, acababa transformándose porque le resultaba complicado aguantarse a sí mismo en ese estado.

—¿Dónde… dónde está el otro…?

—Muerto —respondió Hipo con frialdad—. Le arranqué la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Tuviste que darle un buen mordisco, porque era enorme.

Si su piel pudiera erizarse probablemente lo habría hecho por la mirada que le lanzó.

—Estoy muy acostumbrado a que no me tomen en serio por mi tamaño. No se dan cuenta que soy mucho más rápido y me es mucho más fácil matar a perros grandes como Drago.

La vampira asintió con lentitud. Se notaba que Hipo venía de una línea importante de licántropos alfas y, a pesar de que siempre se había considerado un pacifista, resultaba evidente que podía usar sus facultades de alfa para imponerse contra sus enemigos. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Astrid?

Tragó saliva inusualmente nerviosa. Hipo la observaba con ferocidad e incluso podría decirse que con frialdad. Quizás el plan de aparecerse en aquella ciudad en plena Nochebuena no había sido tan bueno después de todo, sobre todo porque era el décimo aniversario de su “ruptura” como así decirlo. Se reprendió a sí misma por no haber buscado otra fecha, pero tampoco había querido esperar más tiempo. Llevaba semanas... ¡No, meses! ¡E incluso años muerta de ganas de volver a estar en la misma estancia que él, de aspirar su delicioso aroma y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Pasaba por aquí —dijo la vampira sin más.

—¿Sin alimentarte? —preguntó él sin creerla.

—No he tenido tiempo para encontrar algo decente —se defendió ella.

—Astrid…

Su voz sonó grave y peligrosa, pero la vampira no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te molesta que esté aquí? —le recriminó ella de mala gana.

—No tiene ningún sentido que estés aquí —insistió Hipo—. Odias Francia.

—Yo no odio Francia, solo detesto a los franceses —espetó ella cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

Los ojos de Hipo se fueron a su escote, el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación debido a que Drago había rasgado la mayor parte de la tela, dejando a la vista el corsé. No obstante, desvió rápidamente de nuevo la mirada en dirección a la puerta.

—Tengo que irme —dijo de repente.

—Hipo, no…

—Mi padre me estará buscando y también mi…

Se quedó muy callado y sus hombros se tensaron tanto que la vampira temió que si lo empujaba se quebraría.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó Astrid sin realmente querer saber la respuesta.

—Mi prometida.

La poca sangre de Hipo que se había acumulado en su rostro se disolvió en ese instante.

—¿Prometida?

—Ya sabes, cuando un hombre y una mujer van a casarse —explicó Hipo con amargura.

—¡Ya sé lo que es estar prometido! —chilló ella enfadada—. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces tú prometido con… con…

¿Con quién? ¿Qué desgraciada se había atrevido a poner su interés en él?

—¿Por qué estás enfadada? —preguntó él sin comprender.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera contenta?

—No espero nada de ti —respondió él mortificado—. Ya no.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras dolieron más que una estaca en su corazón. Hipo se levantó de la cama y Astrid quiso detenerlo por todos los medios. Lo necesitaba como el aire que él respiraba. 

—Pronto amanecerá —comentó él sin mirarla—. Puedes quedarte durante el día para descansar, pero vete de la ciudad tan pronto vuelva a anochecer.

Astrid decidió que aquello no iba a quedar así, puede que esa noche fuera luna llena, pero ella no necesitaba ningún elemento sobrenatural para ser más rápida que él. Antes de que Hipo fuera a sujetar el pomo de la puerta, ella ya estaba de por medio con su mano bloqueando el cerrojo.

—Aparta.

—No.

—Astrid…

—Quédate conmigo hoy —le pidió ella con suavidad.

—Eres la última persona de este mundo con la que quiero estar ahora mismo, Astrid —le advirtió Hipo con voz sombría—. No te lo voy a decir otra vez: apártate de la puerta.

—Tendrás que quitarme por la fuerza, aunque seguro que no me puedes.

Sabía que no era buena idea vacilar a Hipo en plena luna llena, pero era consciente que no importaba cuán enfadado estuviera con ella, él jamás le haría daño. Aún así, ello no impidió que hubiera un forcejeo entre ambos en el que Hipo intentó apartarla por todos los medios de la puerta y ella se resistía a moverse de donde estaba. El licántropo terminó pegando un puñetazo contra la pared, dejando incluso un agujero, aunque Astrid no se vio en absoluto intimidada. 

—¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó la vampira irritada.

—¡Eres exasperante!

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —replicó ella ofendida.

Hipo se alejó hacia la ventana y se pasó la mano por el pelo, gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba enfadado o frustrado. Astrid no negó que había cierto atractivo en él cuando le crecía tanto el pelo, pero honestamente necesitaba darse un buen corte.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Astrid? ¿No te bastó con lo que sucedió la última vez?

La vampira sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de ella cuando su traicionera memoria reprodujo aquel horroroso día. Sin embargo, había vuelto a buscarle para redimirse, para suplicar su perdón, aunque fuera de rodillas. Lo único que no había esperado era que Hipo se hubiera comprometido tan pronto, cerrando un capítulo que ella se negaba a terminar.

—¿Por qué te has prometido?

—¿Qué más te da eso? —replicó el licántropo molesto.

—Porque sí —respondió ella molesta.

Hipo la observó unos segundos con sus ojos dilatados por la ira y la tensión de la luna llena.

—No soportas que haya pasado página, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él con voz envenenada—. Llevo casi diez años llorándote, Astrid. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido superarte?

—Lo sé —le aseguró ella, pues para ella los últimos años habían sido un infierno sin él.

—¡No, no lo sabes! —gritó Hipo dando una patada a una cómoda que había junto a la ventana—. ¡No tienes la más remota idea de lo difícil que ha sido! 

—¿Y por eso te comprometes? ¿Para superarme? —le recriminó ella colérica.

—¡Me caso porque no tengo otro remedio! —exclamó Hipo—. La mayoría de los miembros de mi generación de la manada están a punto de casarse o ya lo han hecho y tienen hijos, lo mínimo que se espera de mí como futuro líder es que también haga lo mismo.

Astrid arrugó la nariz.

—No pensaba que terminarías cediendo a las presiones de tu padre. Siempre admiré que quisieras irte por tu cuenta y que no siguieras la estela de tu especie.

Hipo apretó los puños.

—Tal vez fue lo bueno de separarnos. Por fin puedo ser uno más ahora que no estoy atado a ti.

Astrid no le creía. Hipo siempre había sido diferente, sin importar que estuviera con ella o no. Los licántropos eran seres burdos y salvajes con los que era imposible razonar, pero Hipo… tenía un carácter afable, tranquilo y era sumamente inteligente, tanto que fácilmente sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera de los suyos por su seco sarcasmo.

—Tú nunca serás uno más. Eres demasiado especial para ser simplemente uno más —repuso Astrid con una sonrisa pícara.

—Deja de decir chorradas para confundirme, Astrid, tengo que marcharme —insistió Hipo malhumorado.

—¿Pero realmente quieres marcharte?

—Sí.

—Mentiroso —le acusó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Astrid? —reclamó Hipo desesperado—. No pienso entrar en tu estúpido juego. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ninguno de tus amantes es lo bastante bueno y ahora vuelves para aprovecharte de mí como llevas haciéndolo desde hace décadas?

—¡Jamás me he aprovechado de ti! —contraargumentó Astrid furiosa—. Siempre me ha gustado estar contigo, lo sabes de sobra.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé, Astrid! ¡Porque a mí no se me olvida que cuando por fin saqué el valor para abrirte mi corazón tú lo arrancaste de mi pecho y lo pulverizaste con tus manos! —gritó Hipo tan enfadado que le temblaban las manos—. ¿Y ahora que decido pasar página decides aparecer de la nada?

—Pudiste haber dejado que me matara —le recordó Astrid con frialdad.

—Quizás es lo que tenía que haber hecho —le aseguró él con el mismo tono helado.

Se quedaron un momento fulminándose con la mirada, pero Astrid no podía rendirse, no después de haber llegado tan lejos. ¡Quería recuperarlo como fuera!

—¿Por qué me salvaste, Hipo? —preguntó ella acercándose lentamente—. ¿Por qué me dejaste beber de tu sangre?

—Fue un error, no tuve que haberlo hecho —se excusó él caminando hacia atrás.

—Pero lo hiciste —insistió ella sin dejar de caminar, acorralándolo contra la ventana que tenía las cortinas echadas—. Dime que no me quieres, Hipo.

—No te quiero —dijo con firmeza, pero apartando la mirada.

Astrid cogió de su barbilla y le obligó a que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Su respiración era acelerada y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Dímelo a la cara —siseó ella.

Su cara era el reflejo de un montón de emociones encontradas. Astrid sabía que Hipo podía ser muchas cosas, ¿pero un mentiroso? Imposible, era demasiado noble para serlo, sobre todo con ella.

—Yo… yo…

—Te quiero, Hipo —confesó ella.

El licántropo abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. De repente, la empujó con fuerza para alejarla y antes de que Astrid pudiera recomponerse, escuchó el crujido de sus huesos y un quejido de dolor. El cúmulo de emociones había sido tal que Hipo no había podido evitar transformarse. Su forma lupina era considerablemente más grande que su forma humana, de ahí que la ropa manchada de sangre acabara desgarrada y colgando de su cuerpo, y se echó al suelo poniendo las patas sobre sus ojos, claramente avergonzado de haber montado aquel numerito. Astrid se arrastró hacia el suelo para abrazarse a él y, por suerte, Hipo no la rechazó esta vez. Acarició su pelaje hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Cuando por fin amaneció y la luz solar se colaba peligrosamente de entre las cortinas de la habitación, Hipo volvió a su forma humana totalmente desnudo, pero no pareció importarle en absoluto, pues tan pronto abrió los ojos y vio que ella seguía allí con él, la besó.

Pasaron el día de Navidad haciendo el amor hasta que Hipo tuvo que marcharse para la celebración con su familia. Le preguntó si ella estaría allí al anochecer y ella respondió que sí, que estaría esperándolo si así lo veía conveniente. Cuando regresó para la hora de cenar, Hipo le anunció que había roto el compromiso y que su padre se había enfadado tanto que le había expulsado de la manada a pesar de haber matado a un enemigo tan peligroso como Drago. A Astrid le apenó terriblemente aquel suceso, pero Hipo había querido restarle importancia, asegurando que llevaba tiempo necesitando distanciarse de su padre y del resto de la manada.

Pasaron treinta años juntos, escondidos de los ojos de los vampiros y licántropos, y mezclándose entre los humanos procurando no llamar la atención. Fueron los años más felices de su vida, ¿pero qué eran treinta años para unos seres eternos como ellos? Demasiado poco tiempo. Estoico encontró a Hipo y no se topó con ella de puro milagro, pues Astrid había aprovechado esa noche para buscar alguna víctima para alimentarse. Si Estoico percibió su olor o no fue un misterio; pero, por lo que le contó Hipo, su actitud le había dado a entender que sospechaba algo. Le explicó que su padre había aparecido con intención de invitarle a regresar a la manada y prepararle para coger el liderazgo de la misma. Hipo se había negado en rotundo, pero su padre había insistido que se lo pensara.

—Creo que deberías aceptar —le advirtió Astrid con prudencia.

—¿Estás loca? No pienso hacerlo, si aceptara significaría que tendríamos que separarnos y no podríamos vernos —explicó Hipo escandalizado.

—Hipo, es tu familia —insistió Astrid.

—Tú eres mi familia —replicó él con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué no vamos y se lo decimos a mi padre?

—Porque no están preparados, aún no —contestó ella queriendo también echarse a llorar aún sin poder hacerlo—. Aún tenemos que esperar hasta que nuestro mundo esté preparado para que nuestras especies se unan.

—No es justo…

—La vida nunca lo es —le aseguró ella escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Acordaron entonces el pacto que habían mantenido hasta entonces: cada Nochebuena se encontrarían para verse. De mientras, cada uno llevaría su vida como fuera posible, al menos hasta que vieran que había llegado el momento para que el mundo supiera lo suyo. Por supuesto, verse solo en Nochebuena les resultó insuficiente, por lo que lo extendieron a cualquier celebración existente: San Valentín cuando empezó a ponerse de moda; San Patricio, porque Hipo estaba seguro que tenía que tener sangre irlandesa aunque su familia fuera de Noruega; Halloween, porque nunca dejaba de ser irónico para ellos; Nochevieja y Año Nuevo, porque todos los años debían acabarlos y empezarlos juntos y otro centenar de festividades que iban sugiriendo sobre la marcha, porque realmente odiaban la idea de vivir separados tanto tiempo. No obstante, su celebración más especial resultaba ser siempre la de Nochebuena y Navidad, pues la consideraban su aniversario y nunca fallaban a esa fecha pese a que Hipo siempre se metía en problemas con su padre por siempre irse tan temprano de la cena de Nochebuena y llegar tan tarde a la comida de Navidad.

A Astrid le gustaba la Navidad. Las noches de diciembre eran las más bellas y las calles de todo el mundo se iluminaban con luces de colores que le encantaban. Aunque no podía degustar los típicos dulces y comidas navideñas, la sangre de los bancos de sangre siempre se volvían especialmente dulces por el cóctel de azúcar que los humanos se daban durante esas fechas. Es más, la sangre de Hipo, la cual seguía siendo de goleada su preferida, adquiría un delicioso gusto tostado e incluso dulce porque le volvían loco los asados durante esa época. Desgraciadamente, al igual que ella, no podía comer dulces porque su constitución lupina toleraba cero el azúcar y mucho menos el alcohol. 

Pasearon por la Quinta Avenida agarrados del brazo y mirando los escaparates. Hablaron de lo que harían en Año Nuevo e Hipo le sugirió que, ya que estaban en Estados Unidos, podían aprovechar para ir a Boston, ciudad que todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer. Su padre tenía pensado quedarse en Nueva York hasta mediados de enero por negocios y él podía escaquearse un par de días para estar con ella. A Astrid le daba igual el plan con tal de verse y se comprometió a encargarse ella de buscar alojamiento y un restaurante especializado en carne para cenar en Nochevieja.

Alcanzaron el Rockefeller Center donde había un coro mixto cantando villancicos. Hipo se acercó a un puesto ambulante y pidió un café solo y le preguntó si quería ponche. Astrid solo podía beber alcohol con graduación muy alta, por lo que rechazó la invitación con una sonrisa. Se acercaron a escuchar al coro que cantaban éxitos navideños variados que les emocionó. Hipo no era tan navideño como ella, pero apreciaba la buena música y no pudo evitar ponerse a cantar cierto éxito de George Michael o alguna que otra versión de Sinatra. Se quedaron un rato disfrutando del concierto y del ambiente del Rockefeller Center, en el que había tal cúmulo de olores y sonidos que ninguno de los dos reparó en el olor de los otros licántropos.

—¡Ey, Hipo! —saludó alguien a su espalda—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que tenías compromisos al sur de Manhattan. 

Si el corazón de Astrid pudiera latir seguramente se habría parado en ese instante. Hipo se vio obligado a girarse para saludar al conocido, mientras que Astrid deslizó su brazo del suyo discretamente para alejarse del grupo. Sin embargo, el desconocido dijo:

—¡Oye! ¿No me presentas a tu amiga, pillín?

Astrid se quedó muy quieta y no supo si lo mejor era salir huyendo o enfrentarse a la inevitable realidad. Llevaban siglos viéndose a escondidas y, al final, les habían pillado en pleno Nueva York porque se habían descuidado. La vampira tomó aire aún sin necesitarlo y se volteó con lentitud. Hipo estaba más pálido que la cera. Su amigo era un chico de piel oscura y vivaces ojos verdes que iba acompañado con una chica de piel tan clara que parecía transparente y era tan rubia que su pelo parecía blanco. Hipo carraspeó para recuperar su voz.

—Desdentao, esta es Astrid —los presento cuidando de que su voz no temblara por el pánico.

Desdentao dibujó una sonrisa radiante que mostraba unos dientes muy blancos. Astrid forzó un gesto similar cuidando no enseñar sus colmillos. Desdentao extendió su mano hacia ella a modo de saludo.

—Encantado.

Astrid no se movió.

—Igualmente —saludó ella en un susurro.

A la vista que Astrid no iba a darle la mano, Desdentao la apartó algo extrañado e Hipo la excusó asegurándole que era algo tímida con los desconocidos. Astrid intentó evadir sus miradas, preguntándose si el cóctel de olores del ambiente estarían ocultando su olor, cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de la acompañante de Desdentao. En ese instante, supo que la había pillado. La chica susurró algo al oído de Desdentao que tanto Astrid como Hipo escucharon a la perfección y Desdentao dio un respingo alarmado. Miró a Hipo horrorizado y luego clavó sus ojos en ella. Hipo cogió de su brazo antes de que Desdentao hiciera o dijera nada.

—Aquí no —le advirtió con voz grave.

—Tiene que ser una puta broma, ¿pero tú estás loco? ¡Tu padre te va a matar!

Hipo le lanzó una mirada que calló a su amigo y se acercó a Astrid para cogerla de la mano. Los dos licántropos los observaron boquiabiertos y los siguieron obedientes por una sucesión de calles hasta que llegaron a un Wendy’s de la Octava Avenida que quedaba cerca de Columbus Circle. Hipo les dijo que pidieran lo que quisieran y le sugirió a Astrid que cogiera algo también, aunque no fuera a comer nada. Astrid señaló un surtido de patatas al azar, aún sin comprender las intenciones de Hipo con todo aquello, y cuando recogieron su pedido subieron a la planta de arriba para sentarse en una mesa del fondo, lejos del ventanal. El olor a grasa y aceite vegetal le resultó desagradable, pero cuando observó a la pareja devorar tres hamburguesas cada uno junto con un surtido de patatas y nuggets, Astrid comprendió que Hipo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por amansarlos antes de responder a sus preguntas. Su amante comió media hamburguesa, cosa rara en él, debido a su voraz apetito, pero sabía que cuando estaba nervioso solía comer bastante poco. De vez en cuando, los dos licántropos le lanzaban miraditas desconfiadas, aunque Astrid se esforzó en mantener la compostura y centrar su atención en la conversación del grupo que se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana. Terminado el aperitivo, Desdentao abordó a Hipo con preguntas: ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo surgió? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? ¿Eran amigos, amantes o algo más? Hipo respondió a todas sus preguntas sin extenderse demasiado; aunque su amigo Desdentao era bastante insistente en conocer los detalles. La chica blanco mantuvo su mirada fija en ella durante toda la conversación hasta que interrumpió a Desdentao diciendo:

—Tenemos que informar a Estoico.

Astrid se esforzó en mantener su expresión imperturbable, aunque tenía ganas de gritar y zarandear a esa tipo. ¡Iba a estropearlo todo!

—Nadie dirá nada —le advirtió Hipo con frialdad.

—Como comprenderás, Hipo, tú no eres el Jefe —le recordó la chica malhumorada—. Estamos obligados a hablar con tu padre sobre este asunto.

Desdentao posó la mano sobre la chica.

—Light, por favor…

—¡Ni se te ocurra defenderlo! —le advirtió ella apartando la mano—. ¡Llevas años cubriéndole las espaldas! —se giró hacia Hipo con ojos furiosos—. Desdentao se ha arriesgado por ti sin saber en qué estabas metido, ¿cuántas veces, Hipo? Para verte con esta sanguijuela hija de…

—Cuidado, chucha, no conviene que te metas en lo que no entiendes —le cortó Astrid con ira contenida.

La chica blanca se levantó bruscamente, volcando la silla tras ella y llamando la atención del grupo del fondo. Desdentao intentó calmarla, pero ella le dio un manotazo.

—¿Sabes a cuántos de los tuyos he matado, chupasangres? —le achacó la chica.

—¿Debería eso intimidarme? —replicó Astrid con aburrimiento.

—¡Debería! Si hoy fuera luna llena…

—¡Light! —le llamó la atención Desdentao.

Hipo dio un golpe con su puño en la mesa que sobresaltó a todos.

—Light, haz el favor de sentarte —le ordenó Hipo con frialdad.

La chica cogió la silla de mala gana y se sentó evadiendo los ojos de Hipo. Astrid observó con curiosidad aquella escena tan extraña. ¡Así que ese era el famoso poder de los Alfas! Se le hacía excitante ver a Hipo ejercer su posición de poder sobre aquella bocazas. Se obligó a contener una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Hipo, por favor, entra en razón.

—Conozco a Astrid mucho antes de conocerte a ti, Desdentao. Antes incluso de que nacieras tú, Light —explicó Hipo con voz tajante—. No voy a dejar a Astrid, lo siento.

Ambos amigos se sostuvieron la mirada e Hipo terminó soltando un suspiro largo antes de dirigirse a Astrid.

—Tienen que llamar a mi padre.

—¿Es necesario? —reclamó ella preocupada.

—Si nos pillaran y descubren que ellos dos lo sabían los matarán seguro —explicó Hipo angustiado.

—Entonces que no abran la boca y todos contentos —replicó ella frustrada.

—No podemos ocultar un secreto como ese —intervino Desdentao—. Yo soy categoría semi Alfa, pero Light no. Como al resto de los miembros, todos los meses es sometida a un interrogatorio por parte de la manada y no podrá ocultar esto.

—¿Por qué demonios os interrogan?

—Por si hubiera espías en la manada —contestó Hipo.

—¿Espías de qué? —reclamó saber Astrid.

—De otras manadas —aclaró su amante—. ¿Por qué piensas que nuestras especies ya apenas se enfrentan? Bastante tenemos con mantener la paz entre los nuestros como para preocuparnos de qué especie debe dominar la noche.

—Luego decís de mi especie, pero los licántropos no sois esa gran familia feliz que tanto decís que sois —le recriminó Astrid con dureza.

Hipo sacudió los hombros y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con resignación.

—¿Por qué piensas que no me hacía ni puñetera gracia volver? —se dirigió entonces a Desdentao—. Llama a mi padre, Desdentao, mejor que lo sepa por…

—Espera —le cortó Astrid—. No le llames todavía.

Los tres licántropos la miraron extrañados, pero Astrid tenía un plan que tal vez podría funcionar.

—Llama a tu padre, Hipo, y dile que quieres quedar con él en el Oak Room del Plaza.

Astrid sacó su móvil para localizar el teléfono del director del Plaza, pero Hipo le cogió de la muñeca con ojos aterrados.

—¿Qué idea tienes?

—Vas a presentarme a tu padre, por supuesto —respondió ella con impaciencia.

—¿Estás loca? —reclamó Hipo escandalizado—. Dijimos que esperaríamos a que me hiciera líder de la manada.

—Hipo, entre que tu padre no se quiere jubilar y que tú te escaqueas de tus responsabilidades cada dos por tres, sabemos de sobra que jamás te nombrará líder —le advirtió ella pulsando el botón de llamada.

Desdentao soltó una carcajada.

—Ahí tiene toda la razón.

Hipo fulminó a su amigo con la mirada mientras Astrid se disculpaba con el director del Plaza por molestarle en plena celebración de Nochebuena con su familia. Solicitó la plena disponibilidad del Oak Room para ella y unos acompañantes para celebrar una pequeña velada privada en el que había de disponer la mejor carne roja de la ciudad. El director puso ciertos reparos, pero Astrid le puso un precio que no pudo rechazar. Light y Desdentao la observaron ojipláticos cuando colgó.

—¿Acabas de decir la cifra que creo que acabas de decir? —preguntó el licántropo anonadado.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza para restarle importancia y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Hipo para sacar su Nokia.

—Llama a tu padre —le ordenó.

—No puedo, te matará y luego se asegurará de encerrarme en un lugar recóndito de Alaska —clamó él angustiado.

—Hipo, han pasado más de dos siglos desde que se disolvió el último aquelarre de vampiros. Mi raza pasa olímpicamente de los licántropos y creo que ya es hora de que pongamos esto sobre la mesa de tu padre —dijo Astrid muy seria—. Es hora de que sepa la verdad. Llámale.

—¿Y qué le digo? “Ey, papá, ¿quieres conocer a mi novia vampira?” —replicó él con sarcasmo.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco exasperada, pero ésta vez Desdentao intervino:

—Dile sencillamente que quieres presentarle a alguien y has escogido un sitio tranquilo para hacerlo.

—Estoico no irá solo —les advirtió Light con desgana.

—Irá si se lo pide Hipo —replicó Astrid.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —dijo la chica con recelo.

—Porque Estoico lleva años sin celebrar la Nochebuena con Hipo porque siempre la celebra conmigo —explicó la vampira—. Accederá a su petición.

Hipo se quedó con la vista clavada en el ladrillo que tenía cómo teléfono antes de lanzar un suspiro agotado y marcar de memoria el teléfono de su padre. Estoico le cogió al segundo tono e Hipo se levantó como un autómata, tenso como no le había visto nunca. Astrid recomendó a la pareja de licántropos que se marcharan, pero no se retiraron hasta que Hipo les hizo un gesto para darles a entender que estaba todo bien. Desdentao se despidió con un gesto con la mano, mientras que Light sencillamente le fulminó con sus feroces ojos azules. Estaba nevando cuando por fin salieron del Wendy’s y Astrid pidió un taxi para que les llevara al Plaza a pesar de que estaba a escasos diez minutos andando de allí.

—Voy a tener que cambiarme, huelo a fritanga —se quejó ella.

Hipo no respondió, pero Astrid podía sentir su tensión. La vampira cogió de su mano para calmarlo, aunque ello no retuvo el tembleque de su pierna.

—Relájate, Hipo.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan tranquila —le acusó Hipo agitado—. Será un milagro si no te mata.

—¿Dejarás que me mate? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Hipo le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias que le causó una sonrisa.

—Deja de tomarte esto a risa —se quejó él—. Mi padre sospecha algo, lo he notado solo por el tono de su voz.

—Hace bien, no creo que le haga ni puñetera gracia que lleves siglos saliendo con una vampira que te saca más de doscientos años.

—Astrid…

—Hipo, este día tenía que llegar. En lugar de entrar en pánico, piensa qué le vamos a decir a tu padre para convencerle que somos la pareja ideal.

Hipo se lo pensó demasiado y Astrid le golpeó en el brazo.

—¡Ay! No seas tan burra, ¿quieres?

—¡Utiliza ese cabezón que tienes, Hipo! —insistió la vampira.

El taxi paró justo delante de la puerta del hotel y Astrid pagó con un billete de cincuenta sin esperar el cambio. Entraron en el lobby para ir derechos al ascensor para subir a la suite que había cogido Astrid. Hipo se tiró en la cama llevándose las mano a la cabeza mientras la vampira buscó otro conjunto que ponerse en su armario.

—¿Qué te parece este?

El vestido era un espectacular Valentino rojo que había reservado para Año Nuevo.

—Demasiado escotado —se lamentó él.

Astrid estudió el vestido de arriba abajo.

—Nunca has puesto pegas con mis escotes.

—Astrid, por favor, hablamos de que vas a conocer a mi padre. Ponte el vestido más modesto y discreto que tengas, por favor —le suplicó Hipo y se quedó un segundo en silencio observando el Valentino—, aunque guarda ese vestido para otra ocasión.

La vampira sonrió mientras buscaba algo que se ajustaba a las indicaciones de Hipo. Halló un vestido sin mangas de Ralph Lauren con la parte superior fabricada en una tela metálica y una falda de tafetán que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. La espalda estaba ligeramente abierta, pero para ser ella era un vestido bastante conservador.

—Bájame la cremallera, anda —le pidió ella apartándose el cabello.

Hipo se levantó de la cama de un salto y se colocó tras ella para sujetar el extremo superior de la cremallera para bajarla a un ritmo muy pausado. Jadeó cuando sintió sus labios calientes contra su piel de hielo y vio en el reflejo del espejo cómo sus ojos se habían vuelto negros por el deseo.

—Si no estuviera tan nervioso, te tomaría aquí mismo contra el espejo —murmuró subiendo su boca hacia su cuello y llevando sus manos hacia sus pecho para apretarlos contra la tela de su vestido.

—Apúntatelo para luego —le sugirió ella sin evitar cierta sobreexcitación—. Tienes que vestirte tú también.

Hipo arrugó el gesto por su comentario.

—No necesito vestirme para ver a mi padre —se quejó.

—¡Oh sí! —le advirtió ella y sacó un traje de Armani que había comprado cara a Año Nuevo—. No vas a presentarme a tu padre pareciendo un mendigo.

Hipo observó el traje en silencio.

—Estás demasiado tranquila, Astrid. ¿De verdad no te aterroriza esto?

La vampira dejó el traje sobre la cama y cogió del cuello de su camisa para forzarle que se inclinara para besarla. Cuando vio que Hipo se quedaba sin aire se apartó y sonrió:

—Estoy acojonada, Hipo, pero llevo toda la vida preparándome para esto y si tengo que suplicarle a tu padre para que me deje estar contigo, lo haré. Además, ¿tu padre no era aficionado a la Navidad? Con un poco de suerte, igual ocurre un milagro navideño y le gusto.

—Si no fueras vampira, hacía tiempo que le habrías conquistado —le aseguró él.

—Bueno, entonces hagámosle olvidar que soy un ser que requiere de sangre para subsistir —le animó ella antes de quitarse el vestido y quedarse solo en ropa interior. Se miró una vez más en el espejo—. Quizás pareceré algo más inocente si me recojo el pelo en una trenza.

Hipo le aseguró que él no podía ser parcial con la respuesta a dicha pregunta y se dispuso a desvestirse también. Al cabo de media hora, la pareja salió cambiada y aseada en dirección al Oak Room. Tan pronto salieron del ascensor cogidos del brazo, el jefe de planta se acercó para indicarle que el tercer invitado les estaba esperando en la sala. Se detuvieron ante la puerta y Astrid observó que Hipo se había desanudado ligeramente la corbata.

—Qué poco aguante tienes —le acusó antes de desnudar ella misma la corbata y tirarla discretamente en un rincón—. ¡Ala! ¿Contento?

—Teniendo en cuenta que probablemente en cinco minutos probablemente sea mi padre quien retuerza mi pescuezo… sí.

Astrid cogió de su mano con fuerza.

—Ey, hemos pasado por muchísimo juntos —le recordó ella—. Además, es Navidad, no me valen caras largas hoy. Quiero tener una velada agradable con mi suegro, si no te importa.

—¿Suegro? —preguntó Hipo alarmado.

—Hombre, lo mínimo que harás una vez que salgamos vivos de esta es darme el anillo que llevas años guardando —le recriminó ella sonriente.

Hipo abrió la boca indignado.

—¿Desde cuando…?

—Desde el primer día que fuiste a comprarlo —respondió ella con diversión—. Me he resistido a mirarlo, pero sé que has acertado yendo a Cartier.

—Qué puñetera eres, no hay forma de darte ninguna sorpresa —se quejó él.

—Puedo hacerme la sorprendida, se me da muy bien —le prometió ella haciéndole ojitos.

Hipo dibujó una sonrisa por primera vez desde que se habían topado con Desdentao y Light.

—¿Y qué me dirás entonces, milady? ¿Te…?

—¡Ah no! —le cortó ella con fiereza—. A mí me lo pides como Dios manda, con la rodilla en el suelo y todo, y no cuando pienses que esto es lo último que vas hacer antes de que tu padre nos mate.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mira que eres caprichosa!

—Llevo esperando que me pidas que me case contigo desde 1853, Hipo. Puedo esperar unas horas más.

Hipo resopló nervioso y Astrid le arregló el cuello de la camisa antes de volver a coger de su brazo.

—¿Me prometes que saldrás corriendo si le da por clavarte un cuchillo en el corazón?

—Técnicamente solo una estaca de madera de sauce puede matarme, pero prometo ir a un rincón de la sala si le da por clavarme el cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

El licántropo no pudo contener una carcajada y Astrid pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Por un segundo dejó de llevarse por los nervios e Hipo pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—Estamos a tiempo de dar la vuelta.

—Jamás —clamó ella—. Estoy preparada.

Hipo cogió de la manilla de la puerta y esperó a que Astrid cogiera la otra.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella imitó su gesto.

—Juntos.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos y Astrid tomó aire aún sin necesitarlo para cumplir con lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando: la paz entre sus especies o una muerta segura.

Fuera lo que fuera, se quedaría complacida sabiendo que Hipo estaría con ella.

Siempre hasta el final.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es este mi relato favorito de todo el conjunto? Es muy probable. Me parecía muy divertido jugar con el concepto de la vampira y el hombre lobo que llevan siglos saliendo y profundamente enamorados, pero al mismo tiempo incapaces de vivir su relación en público porque sus especies están confrontadas. La verdad es que esta historia hubiera dado para hacer un fic muchísimo más largo y no dudéis que me habría encantado dar todos los detalles de las aventuras y desventuras de estos dos, pero quería una historia corta que contara que fragmentos de su vida y, como veis, el final es totalmente abierto, más que en los dos anteriores. ¿Creéis que Hipo y Astrid conseguirían convencer a Estoico? ¿Que Hipo llegaría a convertirse en el Alfa de su manada aún casándose con una vampira? He preferido dejarlo en el aire y que cada una decida el final que más le convenga. Por otra parte, quería matizar que Light es la versión humana de la Furia Diurna y mantiene evidentemente una relación con Desdentao.  
> Mañana toca escoger un árbol de Navidad.


	5. Escoger un árbol de Navidad (Post-Apocalypse AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Año 2120. Hipo Haddock vive sumergido en una rutina que se reduce simplemente a existir, hasta que a vísperas de Navidad, una misteriosa chica aparece de la nada para darle un giro a su vida de 180º.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan dos días para Navidad. Nos leemos abajo.

Su día empezó como cualquier otro.

Su despertador sonó a las seis y, como venía siendo costumbre, sintió una ligera molestia tras su ojo derecho. Alguien normal se alarmaría por sufrir dicho dolor a diario, pero Hipo no había querido darle más importancia de la que se merecía, sobre todo porque para cuando se metía a la ducha ya había desaparecido. Una vez duchado, se vistió y se dispuso a hacer la cama cuando observó que, como siempre, estaba muy revuelta. Debía ser un durmiente terrible de todo lo que tenía que moverse mientras dormía. ¡Menos mal que dormía solo!

Antes de hacer su desayuno puso la tele. Escuchó el informe matinal a la vez que ponía la cafetera y se preparaba unas tostadas. Guardó un par de mandarinas en su mochila y tomó las vitaminas que su madre le obligaba a tomar desde que era niño. No es que estuviera mal de salud, pero el médico le había sugerido que la vitamina D nunca estaba de más para alguien tan paliducho como él. Hipo se quedó con la mirada perdida en el televisor, bebiendo su café a sorbitos por haber calentado demasiado la leche. El informativo habló sobre un concierto que una cantante a la que Hipo no le gustaba nada iba a dar en el centro por Navidad. No era especialmente fan de aquellas fiestas, siempre le habían parecido deprimentes y superficiales, más para alguien como él que vivía solo.

Poco antes de las siete, Hipo salió de casa. Se había mudado hacía poco más de un año a un bloque de apartamentos en la periferia de la ciudad, donde la vida era infinitamente más barata que en el centro. Trabajaba como ilustrador en una editorial y le encantaba su trabajo, aunque el viaje de cuarenta minutos de su casa al centro podía ser un poco tedioso en las horas puntas, sobre todo porque su tren siempre estaba petado a primera hora de la mañana.

Pasó su muñeca por la máquina que estaba justo en el portal para que el chip registrara su salida y dio una profunda bocanada de aire cuando salió al exterior. Hacía bastante frío esa mañana y estaba seguro que se pondría a nevar hacia el mediodía. Le gustaban los días de nieve, aunque en la ciudad apenas podía disfrutarlos como cuando vivía en Isla Mema. Su pueblo natal estaba a casi trescientos kilómetros al norte de la ciudad y no había vuelto desde que se había mudado. Había pensado acercarse por Navidad, pero sus padres le habían propuesto ir ellos para poder disfrutar del ambiente navideño de una gran ciudad. A Hipo no le convencía mucho la idea, sobre todo porque sus padres tendrían que pagar un precio desorbitado por el tren y el alojamiento, pero estos no le habían dado mucho margen para discutir.

El tren, como era de esperar, estaba hasta arriba de gente. Hipo intentó colocarse lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta, pero al final acabó en mitad del pasillo espachurrado. Se maldijo por no haberse puesto los auriculares antes del tren, ya que ahora no podía alcanzarlos desde su incómoda posición, por lo que se vio obligado a entretenerse con las aburridas e insonoras publicidades que se emitían en las pantallas holográficas del pecho. Cuando alcanzaron la antepenúltima parada antes de la suya parte del tren se bajó para su enorme alivio y consiguió ubicarse cerca de la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

No le sonaba de haberla visto nunca antes en el tren. Cierto era que viviendo en una gran ciudad como aquella era fácil encontrarse con nuevas caras, pero Hipo acostumbraba a quedarse con la cara de la gente y estaba seguro de que se acordaría de ver a una mujer tan guapa como aquella. Tenía el pelo rubio sujeto en una trenza que caía por su hombro, vestía una cazadora de cuadros rojos que le quedaba algo grande, pero estaba tan desubicado con la moda en general que supuso que se llevaría así. Era lo bastante alta para destacar de entre el resto de mujeres del vagón y sus rasgos eran finos, aunque extrañamente melancólicos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el paisaje de la ciudad a través del cristal, pero Hipo debía haberse quedado mirándola más tiempo de lo que pensaba, porque acabó girando la cabeza hacia él.

Hipo quería morirse.

Apartó la mirada enseguida muerto de la vergüenza, probablemente con sus traicioneras mejillas teñidas de escarlata. El tren volvió a pararse y otro montón de gente bajó y otra tanta subió. Hipo esperó que la chica ya no estuviera, pero allí continuaba, con sus preciosos ojos azules puestos en él y con una expresión que Hipo no supo interpretar. Dibujó de repente una sonrisa e Hipo, algo nervioso, intentó imitar su gesto, aunque estaba seguro que aquello habría sido una mueca más que una sonrisa. Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron de forma repentina y su boca dibujó un gesto más bien serio. Hipo se preguntó si, de alguna manera, habría metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Debería hablarla? ¿Tal vez pasarse sus teléfonos? A él no se le daban bien aquellas cosas, tal vez si se acercara y le preguntara si…

—Estación Central —anunció la megafonía del tren.

La chica salió disparada del vagón sin mirar atrás e Hipo bajó sintiéndose algo apesadumbrado y decepcionado. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al hall principal de la estación, donde en el centro habían colocado un enorme árbol de Navidad que brillaba casi con luz propia. A sus pies, había un coro mixto de jubilados cantando villancicos. Hipo pasó sin hacerles ningún caso y, pese a dar un rápido barrido a la estación antes de salir, no volvió a ver a la desconocida del tren. Desilusionado, puso rumbo hacia su oficina que se encontraba a un corto paseo de diez minutos desde allí.

Compró un café y un bollo en el puesto que estaba justo delante de su edificio y, como el resto de personas que se encontraban vagando por allí, pasó su muñeca por la máquina antes de entrar. Subió al ascensor de cristal que se encontraba al fondo del vestíbulo y observó el paisaje metropolitano mientras el ascensor iba haciendo distintas paradas hasta su planta. Habían colocado un árbol de Navidad gigantesco en la plaza que se encontraba junto a su edificio y la gente, que parecían hormigas desde aquella altura, paseaba a toda su prisa a su alrededor, probablemente ajenos a su esplendor. Por los pequeños altavoces del ascensor salía la sintonía sin derechos de autor de un villancico que habían adaptado a la típica musiquilla que se escuchaba en los ascensores. Hipo formuló una sonrisa, como si estuviera apunto de acordarse de una broma, pero no consiguió recordar cuál era. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente cuando sintió un leve amago de molestia tras su ojo y oyó el tintineo del ascensor que anunciaba su planta. A esa hora tan temprana no había mucha gente en la editorial, sólo que algún que otro despistado que estaba a punto de llegar a la fecha límite y pasaba prácticamente la noche allí para poder terminar su trabajo o la amable señora de la limpieza, quién siempre le saludaba con una ternura casi maternal, aunque Hipo no sabía siquiera su nombre.

Cuando llegó a su cubículo, el cual estaba decorado con un espumillón azul metálico ridículo, dejó su café a medio beber sobre su escritorio y encendió su ordenador y su tableta gráfica. Se quitó la chaqueta, su bufanda y el gorro antes de coger su café y acercarse a la pared de cristal para terminarlo mientras disfrutaba de las vistas. Hipo siempre se había sentido muy cómodo con las alturas, hasta el punto que no había experimentado jamás una sensación de vértigo. Hubo un tiempo que se había planteado incluso ser piloto, pero ni siquiera le aceptaron en el servicio militar obligatorio al no haber pasado el test de salud y era necesario contar con una carrera militar antes de ingresar en el Cuerpo de Aviación. Cuando Hipo preguntó en qué había fallado el test, le respondieron que sencillamente no era apto para el servicio. Irónicamente, su médico le había asegurado que salvo la falta de ciertas vitaminas, Hipo contaba con una salud de hierro y, salvo un par de resfriados anuales, era raro que enfermara. 

Se quedó mirando con aire distraído cómo la nieve caía en el exterior. No pudo evitar pensar en la chica del tren y se sintió algo imbécil. Sonrió ante su reflejo en el cristal, pero le salió más bien una mueca incómoda similar a la que habría espantado a aquella chica. ¡Para una que se fija en él! Hipo siempre había sido un torpe interactuando con otras personas y echaba de menos la cercanía de la gente de su pueblo en la que todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo. Añoraba a sus amigos y a sus padres, pero no todo el mundo tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en una editorial como aquella y era una oferta que no había podido rechazar. Sin embargo, no había conseguido hacer amigos desde que se había mudado y sus compañeros de trabajo, pese a ser amables con él, nunca le invitaban a tomar algo después de trabajar y él nunca se atrevía a apuntarse por miedo a la interacción social. Si al menos se hubiera atrevido a pedirle el teléfono a esa chica…

Hipo soltó un largo suspiro antes de terminarse el café y ponerse a trabajar. Le gustaba mucho el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Los libros infantiles estaban en auge y la editorial había contado con él para ilustrar una serie de libros que trataban de una niña que se hacía amiga de un montón de dragones. Era un proyecto fácil en el que le habían dado manga ancha para que diseñara todos los dragones que le viniera en gana. La autora era un encanto y ambos habían estado trabajando mano a mano creando los diferentes dragones que la protagonista iría conociendo a lo largo de la historia.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana sus compañeros de trabajo empezaron a llegar a la oficina, aunque Hipo estaba tan inmerso en su proyecto que apenas levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a la gente gritar y reír a su lado. Estando tan próximas las vacaciones de Navidad la excitación era palpable en el ambiente. Hipo se vio obligado a ponerse sus propios auriculares cuando empezaron a reproducir a todo volumen un clásico de hace más un siglo de una cantante llamada María algo. Él no era de los que solían quejarse, pero era cierto que le incomodaba no verse en la onda de aquella gente que parecía tan eufórica porque las fiestas estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina. Tendría que estar agradecido de que sus padres vinieran a celebrarlo con él, aunque Hipo nunca había sido un entusiasta de la Navidad.

Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, Hipo se acercó al despacho de su responsable, Eret, para entregar los bocetos del libro. Eret era un buen tipo, muy cercano y popular entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Era un hombre bastante ocupado, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, pero era de los pocos, por no decir el único, que solía animarle a comer con él cuando disponía de algo de tiempo. Eret hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarle a entrar antes de que Hipo pudiera tocar a la puerta de cristal. Le invitó a sentarse mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

—Vale, sí, no te preocupes. Lo tendrás todo para este jueves —le prometió Eret a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea—. Te tengo que dejar que empiezo una reunión.

Eret colgó suspirando de cansancio.

—¿Día duro? —preguntó Hipo.

—Odio la puta Navidad —le aseguró él—. Todo el mundo quiere todo para antes del veinticuatro y la panda de vagos que hay ahí fuera no acaban de cumplir el plazo —estrechó los ojos al ver que cargaba con su tablet—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Los bocetos del libro de Cowell.

Eret abrió mucho los ojos e Hipo le tendió su tablet.

—¿Ya? ¡Pero si eran para enero! —preguntó él abriendo el programa de diseño—. Joder, Henry, eres una puta máquina, no hace ni dos semanas que Cowell nos mandó el borrador —sus dedos bailaron sobre la pantalla de la tablet, estudiando con detenimiento los detalles y los colores de sus ilustraciones—. Son una pasada, tío. De verdad, además de ser rápido, eres muy bueno.

—Es el proyecto, Eret, me gusta, no es por otra cosa.

—¡No seas modesto! —le reprendió él—. Has hecho otros proyectos fantásticos que no te entusiasmaban tanto y los resultados han sido geniales. 

Hipo sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas con rapidez. No le gustaba que le alabaran solo de la vergüenza que le solía invadir por dentro, pero procuró mostrarse agradecido. Discutieron un par de cambios que Eret vio conveniente realizar y, cuando Hipo le preguntó si necesitaba apoyo con otros proyectos, su responsable dijo:

—No voy a darte más trabajo cuando haces mucho más que los demás. Es más, tómate el resto del día libre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo alarmado—. Pero si no me corresponde, no estaría bien que me cogiera la tarde libre justo un día antes de mis vacaciones.

—Henry —le cortó Eret con suavidad—. Tómate un descanso, tío. ¿No tienes algún plan para estos días?

—Mis padres vienen el domingo.

Eret asintió, aunque a Hipo le pareció ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde vas a comer?

—Había pensado coger un sándwich en la cafetería.

—¡Nada de sándwiches! —exclamó Eret—. Han abierto un Wagamama en el centro comercial de la calle Liberty. Mis abuelos iban a esa cadena cuando eran adolescentes, creo que te puede gustar.

—Está demasiado de moda llevar lo de antes —se quejó Hipo.

—Bueno, esto es 2120, ¿qué esperabas? En la segunda década de los veinte pasaron por dos pandemias, el descongelamiento de los polos, una guerra mundial y cientos de desastres naturales por el cambio climático.

—Eso sin mencionar los altos índices de contaminación, la explosión de las Gravelinas… —comentó Hipo con resignación—. Al menos parece que después de pasar por décadas de puro apocalípsis el mundo se ha vuelto un lugar mejor para vivir, ¿no crees?

Eret sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, en la época de nuestros abuelos, el cáncer no siempre se curaba y hoy en día ni siquiera tienes que hacer esos tratamientos de radiación tan agresivos para curarte. Te tomas una medicación durante una semana y listo —explicó Hipo algo azorado—. Lo mismo pasa con el Alzheimer y esas enfermedades degenerativas, se han conseguido ralentizar de tal manera que ahora es rarísimo que alguien se muera de eso. 

Eret llevó su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Hipo tragó saliva nervioso.

—Perdona, Eret, ¿he dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Su jefe parpadeó sorprendido por su pregunta y sonrió.

—Para nada, tienes toda la razón —miró a su reloj digital—. ¡Uf! ¡Qué tarde es! Anda, márchate y cómete un buen bol de fideos a mi salud, ¿quieres?

—Pero…

—Está todo bien, Hipo —le aseguró Eret acompañándolo hasta la puerta y dándole su tablet—. Pásalo bien durante las fiestas, ¡y descansa! No quiero verte hasta después de Año Nuevo, ¿entendido?

Hipo se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Eret cerró la puerta en sus narices. Resignado y aún preocupado de que tal vez hubiera dicho algo que le hubiera ofendido, Hipo volvió a su cubículo para apagar el ordenador y recoger sus cosas. Sintió las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros taladrando su nuca y le pareció escuchar unos murmullos a su espalda, pero no se atrevió a voltearse. No le gustaba confrontarse con nadie y no deseaba tener problemas con nadie del trabajo. Bajó prácticamente solo en el ascensor y pasó su muñeca por la máquina de registro antes de girar a la derecha, en dirección al centro comercial de la calle Liberty.

El hecho de que estuviera nevando parecía alimentar el ambiente navideño de la ciudad e Hipo no pudo contener una mueca de fastidio cuando escuchó otra vez el villancico de la tal María sonando también dentro del centro comercial. Pasó su muñeca en la máquina de la entrada y ésta soltó un desagradable pitido que le molestó en el oído. En lugar de coger el ascensor, decidió subir por las escaleras para darse una vuelta y decidirse por algún regalo para sus padres. Había conseguido encontrar para su padre unas zapatillas de andar por casa que fueran de su talla, pero tenía la sensación de que era un poco cutre regalarle solo eso. Respecto a su madre, quizás fuera algo más fácil, pero era tan poco materialista que era difícil decantarse por algo que le pudiera gustar realmente. Estuvo media hora caminando de un lado a otro hasta que se paró delante de una tienda que tenía expuestos un montón de árboles de Navidades. En ese instante, Hipo cayó que ni siquiera había cogido un árbol con el que decorar la casa cuando vinieran sus padres. ¿Tal vez debería hacerlo? Él no tenía mucho espíritu navideño, pero sabía que con lo que le gustaba a su padre la Navidad estaría muy decepcionado si no decoraba la casa al menos con un árbol.

—Yo cogería el que tiene efecto nevado, le da un toque más rústico y hogareño —dijo una voz a su lado.

Hipo se volteó, no muy seguro de si se estaban dirigiendo a él, cuando se encontró junto a él con la chica del tren, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observando los árboles con aire pensativo. Hipo miró de un lado a otro, no muy seguro de si estaría acompañada con alguien, cuando ésta miró hacia arriba con una expresión algo taciturna.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

—¿Es… es a mí? —preguntó él dubitativo.

Ella miró hacia los lados como lo había hecho él justo hacia medio minuto.

—No veo a nadie más mirando árboles —contestó la chica—. ¿Y bien? ¿No crees que el árbol con efecto nevado es el más bonito? Si le pusieras unas luces como esas de ahí seguro que se luciría muchísimo.

Hipo estaba muy confundido por la situación. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Y por qué le estaba hablando?

—Perdona, ¿trabajas aquí? —preguntó él sin querer parecer demasiado desconcertado.

—No, pero te he visto muy perdido y me ha parecido buena idea acercarme para ayudarte —explicó la chica sonriendo por primera vez—. Comprar un árbol no es fácil, así que nunca está de más que te echen un cable.

—¡Ah! Pues… muchas gracias —respondió él algo azorado y apartando la mirada—. La verdad es que no sé si debería comprarme uno tan grande, es sobre todo por mis padres, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me gusta la Navidad, pero no quiero que me acusen de Grinch.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿No lo sabes? Cuanto más grande, mejor.

—Mi apartamento es bastante pequeño —se excusó él.

—Por favor, si ese árbol apenas me llega a la barbilla —la chica se puso junto a él—. ¿Ves? No es tan grande, ni siquiera se le puede considerar tamaño estándar.

La chica se quedó mirándole fijamente, esperando a que él dijera algo, aunque Hipo estaba tan abrumado por la situación que se quedó mudo por la impresión. Sin embargo, ella no parecía molesta por su nerviosismo, más bien lo contrario, se acercó a él y tiró de la manga de su chaqueta para que se colocara junto al árbol que llegaba a la altura del hombro.

—No es grande —insistió ella.

—¿No puedo coger uno pequeño y ya?

—¿Y dónde está la gracia en un árbol pequeño? —se quejó la desconocida.

—Pero no me ocuparía mucho sitio…

—Y sería la cosa más cutre que se vería jamás —le cortó la chica—. Coge este. Verás cómo queda bien, fíate de mí.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti? ¡Si ni siquiera sé tu nombre! —exclamó Hipo algo exasperado.

La chica dibujó por un segundo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, pero enseguida se recompuso con una sonrisa y tendió su mano.

—Astrid. Astrid Hofferson —se presentó—. ¿Y tú?

—Hi… Hipo, no, perdona, H-Henry Haddock —balbuceó él estúpidamente mientras apretaba su mano.

Astrid se rió.

—¿Hipo?

—Es un apodo —explicó él azorado—. Es un poco tonto.

—A mí me parece adorable —comentó ella alegremente.

De todas las cosas que una chica podía decirle a un chico,  «adorable» era lo último que quería escuchar. Deseó que le tragara la tierra, se sentía ridículo estando con una chica tan guapa y era en esas ocasiones cuando le hubiera gustado ser alguien lo bastante extrovertido como para poder flirtear con ella. Sin embargo, él había sido siempre muy tímido, tanto que ni siquiera podía ocultar su nerviosismo o el rubor en sus mejillas. Astrid, en cambio, no parecía molesta por su naturaleza introvertida y cogiendo esta vez de su brazo le obligó a entrar con ella en la tienda para mirar luces de Navidad. La chica cogió la caja de luces que él consideraba más bonitas y seguido le llevó hasta la sección de ornamentos de Navidad donde ella le sugirió un montón de decorados que Hipo sabía que no necesitaba, pero aún así aceptó porque su poder de convencimiento era increíble. Antes de ir a la caja, Astrid cogió la caja del árbol de Navidad con efecto nevado e Hipo la siguió no muy seguro de por qué iba a gastarse una pasta en un árbol y unos decorados que ni siquiera quería. No obstante, cuando la chica dibujó una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que sus piernas se sintieran como la gelatina, pasó su muñeca en el datáfono de la caja sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando salieron de la tienda tan cargados, Hipo se preguntó cómo demonios iba a llegar a su casa con tantas cosas, aunque ese pensamiento pasó a un segundo plano cuando Astrid preguntó:

—¿Te apetece que comamos juntos?

Aquella propuesta le pilló completamente desprevenido. ¿En serio una chica como ella le estaba preguntando a alguien como él para almorzar juntos? Estaba empezando a dudar de la cordura de aquella desconocida, aunque tenía una expresión tan risueña que no se atrevió a negarse. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Astrid le preguntó qué le apetecía comer e Hipo le propuso el Wagamama que Eret le había sugerido esa mañana. A Astrid le entusiasmó la idea y subieron juntos por las escaleras mecánicas hasta el área de restaurantes. La chica de la entrada alzó una ceja al verles tan cargados, pero al menos tuvo el detalle de situarlos en un sitio donde podía dejar las cosas sin molestar el tránsito de los camareros. 

Hipo observó a la chica de reojo mientras estudiaba la carta. Debía ser más o menos de su edad, aunque se le daba tan mal leer a la gente que no pudo sacar más conclusiones que esa. Astrid alzó de repente la mirada e Hipa la desvió con rapidez a la carta sintiendo un intenso calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Te apetece compartir algún entrante? Las gyozas de verduras están buenísimas aquí.

—C-claro —concordó él nervioso.

Sintió su mano en su muñeca e Hipo alzó la mirada desconcertado.

—No tienes razones para ponerte nervioso —le aseguró ella con suavidad.

—Es que no soy de hacer… esto —se explicó fatalmente.

—¿Esto? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

—Comer con alguien, en general —aclaró él azorado.

El rostro de ella dibujó una expresión que Hipo no comprendió y Astrid reposó su barbilla en su mano.

—Es difícil hacer amigos en una ciudad tan grande —concordó con cierta tristeza—, pero la vida es muy corta, ¿no crees? Yo soy muy directa y a veces puedo resultar un poco borde, pero si veo a alguien que me gusta no lo pienso, ¿sabes?

—¿Yo… te gusto? —preguntó Hipo dubitativo y ella asintió—, ¡pero si no me conoces! Es más, no sé si te acordarás de que esta mañana nos hemos visto en el tren. ¡Estaba seguro de que te había espantado!

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Espantarme por qué?

—No sé, me sonreíste y yo…

—¡Ah! Sí, hiciste una mueca rara con la boca —se mofó ella.

Hipo ocultó su cara tras la carta y ella se carcajeó.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró Astrid sin dejar de reírse.

—Es humillante —dijo él azorado.

—Piensa que si realmente me hubieras espantado no me habría acercado cuando te he visto mirando los árboles de Navidad —insistió Astrid con calidez.

Hipo alzó la mirada asombrado y abrumado por lo cálida y amable que estaba siendo aquella desconocida con él. Le trataba con una familiaridad inusual, casi como si ya le conociera de antes, aunque Hipo estaba seguro que solo la había visto en el tren esa misma mañana. 

Se acordaría de haber conocido a alguien como Astrid.

Pidieron un par de entrantes, un bol de ramen picante para Astrid y un Teppanyanki vegetariano para Hipo. Astrid le preguntó sobre su trabajo y, al poco rato, ya había sacado su tablet y le estaba mostrando sus bocetos. Le enseñó un par de las ilustraciones que le había enseñado esta mañana y Astrid los estudió con tal precisión que Hipo se preocupó de que fuera alguien de la competencia.

—Tienes mucho talento —comentó ella.

—Gracias —respondió Hipo azorado—. ¿Tú también te dedicas a esto?

Astrid se quedó callada un segundo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pareces acostumbrada a estudiar ilustraciones —argumentó él sin querer acusarla de nada. 

La joven buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una tarjeta con una correa de colores. Se la tendió a Hipo y tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio al ver que era bibliotecaria. Observó con cierta fascinación que incluso en la foto de su tarjeta de acceso estaba guapa cuando nadie salía bien nunca en ese tipo de fotografías.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? —preguntó Hipo con inevitable curiosidad.

—Está bien —contestó ella sacudiendo los hombros—. Siempre hay cosas que hacer y me mantiene ocupada, aunque eso de que te pasas el tiempo leyendo es un mito. Ahora leo menos que nunca.

—Ya lo siento.

—Nada, es lo que hay —replicó Astrid sin perder el buen humor.

Se apartó el flequillo de la cara e Hipo sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo al ver un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

—¿Estás casada? —preguntó sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz.

Astrid no parecía sorprendida por su pregunta y miró su mano izquierda un segundo antes de responder:

—Lo estoy —confirmó acariciando su anillo.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid preocupada.

—No, nada, por un segundo pensé que esto era el típico encuentro de chico conoce chica y que todo es como en una comedia romántica, ¿sabes? —argumentó él—. Me siento un poco idiota ahora, perdona.

—No tienes motivos para sentirte así —le aseguró Astrid—. Que esté casada no significa que no podamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

Amigos. Supuso que eso era mejor que nada, más teniendo en cuenta que acababa de conocerla, pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho. Hipo siempre había considerado que necesitaba a alguien extrovertido en su vida, pero Astrid parecía estar en otro nivel. Él no caía bien a la gente, era un hecho probado en sus compañeros trabajos y en su nula vida social. Era demasiado tímido, demasiado torpe y demasiado sensible, rasgos que le habían achacado desde pequeño y que nunca había sabido recomponer. Astrid, sin embargo, no parecía importarle que fuera tan obtuso, que balbuceara de vez en cuando porque estaba abrumado o que fuera incapaz de agarrar los palillos como fuera debido hasta el punto de que Astrid pidió entre risas a un camarero que trajera un tenedor. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, parecía cómoda con su presencia. Se reía ante su seco sarcasmo y escuchaba muy atenta a sus vacilantes anécdotas del trabajo. Sin embargo, respecto a sí misma, no se explayaba demasiado, aunque descubrió que le encantaba la tarta de zanahoria, los días de otoño y el olor a galletas recién horneadas. 

Intentó comer lo más despacio posible, consciente de que una vez que terminaran de comer, aquella mujer tan especial e inusual, que había sido capaz de verle aún siendo invisible, desaparecía para siempre para correr a los brazos de su desconocido, pero jodidamente afortunado marido. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid pidió la cuenta, volvió a sorprenderle.

—¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —preguntó él dubitativo.

—Tengo licencia para escaquearme esta tarde —respondió ella sonriente.

Hipo empezaba a preocuparse de que Astrid realmente estuviera intentando seducirle y no le entusiasmaba la idea de que su marido apareciera de repente y le golpeara por el simple hecho de fantasear de que tenía una mínima posibilidad, aunque sólo fuera por mantener su amistad con ella. Astrid ladeó la cabeza preocupada por su silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —respondió él con demasiada efusividad—. Es solo que… ¿estás segura de que está bien que tú y yo pasemos el día juntos?

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Tu marido? —contestó él como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, como si realmente hubiera olvidado aquel minúsculo pero esencial detalle. Aún así, sonrió y sacudió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Él lo entenderá.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó Hipo con recelo.

—Que quiero pasar el tiempo contigo —aclaró ella.

—¡Pero si no me conoces! —insistió él algo exasperado—. No soy nadie interesante para…

—¿Para?

Hipo tragó saliva y carraspeó buscando una manera de resumir el escenario que ella claramente se negaba a ver.

—Tú eres un once y yo un cuatro —explicó él. 

De repente, Astrid le tiró un trozo de zanahoria que había quedado en su plato. Hipo dio un bote sorprendido cuando golpeó su nariz y cayó sobre su camisa.

—No quiero volver a oír como te descalificas de esta manera —le advirtió ella con voz severa a la vez que se acercaba la camarera con la máquina de registro—. Y solo por eso voy a pagar yo la cuenta y luego vas a tener que invitarme a un café.

Hipo quiso detenerla, pero Astrid ya había pasado su muñeca por el aparato. Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma cuando le vio arrugar la nariz frustrado porque se le había adelantado. Cargaron con la caja del árbol y la bolsa con las luces y los decorados fuera del restaurante hasta la salida del centro comercial. Hipo siguió a Astrid por las calles de la ciudad que parecía conocer como si hubiera crecido entre ellas aunque, cuando Hipo le preguntó si ella era de allí, ella le contestó que solo llevaba un par de años viviendo allí, al igual que él. Quiso preguntarle de dónde era cuando llegaron a la que, según Astrid, era la mejor cafetería de toda la ciudad. Parecía sacada de aquellas películas clásicas del finales del siglo XX y de inicios del XXI, pero Hipo no pudo negar que, por una vez, la tecnología no superaba el método tradicional de la elaboración de café. A medida que la conversación con Astrid avanzaba, Hipo iba sintiéndose más cómodo y más suelto.

Era fácil hablar con Astrid.

Era fácil hablar con cualquiera que te hacía ver que estaba a gusto con tu presencia.

—¿No piensas que somos esclavos del sistema? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando iban por el tercer café.

La joven estrechó los ojos.

—¿Esclavos del sistema? —repitió ella con una expresión que no denotaba confusión, sino curiosidad.

—A veces siento que vivo encerrado el mismo día una y otra y otra vez —levantó su brazo izquierdo—. Estos chips que tenemos en la muñeca controlan cada uno de nuestros movimientos: cuando nos vamos de casa, cuando entramos y salimos de casa, lo que compramos y cualquier cosa que hagamos a lo largo de nuestro día.

—El sistema no te limita la actividad —comentó Astrid.

—Pero la controla —replicó Hipo—. Si yo decido que a partir de esta noche no pasar mi muñeca por ninguna registradora, la policía se presentará en mi casa y me detendrá si en veinticuatro horas no doy señales de vida. 

Astrid dio un sorbo a su café.

—En realidad, no es así del todo —matizó ella con suavidad—. La policía sólo aparece si los funcionarios y los médicos no te encuentran antes. A ellos interesa que estés vivo, la policía sólo si te revelas o estás muerto.

—Hablas como si estuvieras familiarizada con el sistema —dijo él sorprendido.

Astrid no respondió, es más, su mirada se nubló de repente, aunque fue solo durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—A mi marido le ha dado por saltarse el sistema más de una vez, pero sólo porque es un despistado o un rebelde sin causa.

La sonrisa que Astrid dibujó le dejó casi sin aire. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que alguien sonriera así cada vez que pensaba en él? Era indudablemente la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada. Sin embargo, se apreciaba cierta tristeza en su expresión, aunque Hipo no supo adivinar por qué. ¿Estaría su marido muerto? Dudaba mucho que de estarlo le hubiera dicho que estaba casada, pero no negaba que todo aquello empezaba a ser muy raro. Quizás su marido estaba fuera por trabajo y ella se sintiera algo sola.

¡Quién sabía!

—Oye, ¿y si vamos a tu casa a colocar el árbol? —propuso Astrid alegremente.

Hipo abrió la boca, atónito por su propuesta. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? 

—¿No te apetece? —preguntó ella sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—No, digo, ¡sí! ¿pero realmente crees que es adecuado? —dijo Hipo titubeante.

—¿Por qué no iba a serlo? 

—Astrid, me has conocido hoy y tú estás casada, ¿qué pensará tu marido si se entera que has ido a casa de un desconocido a poner un árbol de Navidad?

—Probablemente se reirá de mí —respondió ella—. Y dirá lo absurda que soy por querer despertar el espíritu navideño que claramente te falta. 

—¿A tu marido no le gusta la Navidad? —cuestionó él sorprendido.

—Es el maldito Grinch, pero me aguanta porque me quiere —bromeó Astrid—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos entonces?

Astrid no era el tipo de personas que aceptaran un no como respuesta. Tras pagar los seis cafés que se había tomado entre los dos, salieron cargados con el árbol y los decorados a la calle. Hipo no se había dado cuenta de lo corta que se le estaba haciendo la tarde hasta que vio que ya era de noche y las calles ya estaban cubiertas de nieve. Corrieron hasta la estación, aunque Hipo se resbaló un par de veces, cayendo de culo al suelo y causando que Astrid llorara de la risa cuando, en un intento de ayudarle a levantarse, ella cayó sobre él.

Entraron en el tren jadeantes, cubiertos de nieve y aún incapaces de parar de reírse. Se sentaron en dos asientos reclinables con las miradas juiciosas del resto de pasajeros puestos en ellos. Hipo solía odiar ser el centro de atención, pero por una vez le dio igual. La visión de una Astrid con la trenza medio deshecha bajo su gorro de lana, las mejillas sonrojadas por el cambio de temperatura de la calle al tren y sus carcajadas sofocadas por la carrera que se acaban de meter no podían ser más bellas e imperfectas. 

¿Por qué tenía que estar casada?, se lamentó Hipo una vez más.

Para una vez que alguien le había mirado más allá de su timidez, va y se encuentra con que está con otro que seguramente le daba veinte vueltas y media. 

Aún se preguntaba cómo una chica como ella podía ver a alguien como él entre tanta multitud.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Hipo.

Astrid alzó la mirada arqueando las cejas.

—¿Quién?

—Tu marido —aclaró él.

La chica sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Simple curiosidad —aclaró él, aunque Astrid claramente no estaba conforme con esa respuesta—. Acaricias mucho tu anillo y es evidente que estás muy enamorada de él.

—Nada que no sepas ya —le recordó ella.

—¿Y no resulta extraño que prefieras ir a casa de un extraño que a la tuya con tu marido?

—Mi marido no está —respondió Astrid con aire ausente—. Está de viaje.

—¡Ah! ¿Y adónde ha ido?

—Adonde yo no puedo seguirle —contestó enigmáticamente.

Sus preciosos ojos azules se nublaron por un halo de tristeza que encogió su propio corazón. Hipo quiso coger de su mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero Astrid se le adelantó y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y rezar porque Astrid no detectara que su corazón estaba desbocado. Intentó concentrarse en cómo su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y en el olor del champú de rosas que debía usar para lavárselo. Su mano se sentía caliente contra la suya y su piel estaba estaba tan reseca que tenía los nudillos llenos de sabañones, probablemente por el frío que les azotaba esos días. 

Debería llevar guantes, pensó irracionalmente.

Se llevó su mano libre a su ojo y se lo acarició al sentir una punzada de dolor tras él. Solía tener dolores de cabeza cuando estaba cansado o cuando comía poco, pero resultaba extraño que tuviera molestias habiendo tenido medio día libre y pasarlo con una desconocida tan única y especial como Astrid.

—¿Estás bien? 

La chica había levantado la cabeza de su hombro con gesto preocupado. Su sangre subió a sus mejillas por la vergüenza que le invadió de repente, aunque Astrid no pareció darle importancia. Hizo un amago de querer acariciar su cara, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último segundo y se contuvo.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó intranquila.

—No es nada —se apresuró a responder Hipo con una sonrisa—. Se me pasan enseguida.

Astrid no parecía convencida con su respuesta e Hipo la notó algo tensa el resto del viaje. Sin embargo, su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse cuando bajaron del tren y, aunque tomó la delantera como si supiera el camino, enseguida se detuvo y dijo:

—Tendrás que guiarme, no tengo ni idea de dónde está tu casa.

—Por un segundo pensé que sí —bromeó Hipo, aunque la risa de Astrid sonó algo forzada.

El camino hasta su casa no era largo. Su pueblo era la típica ciudad dormitorio que se encontraba cerca de una metrópoli y era el típico sitio en el que cualquier lugar quedaba cerca. A Hipo siempre le había gustado caminar y, pese a estar un poco harto de cargar con la caja del condenado árbol de Navidad, disfrutó del paseo con Astrid, quien exclamaba de lo bonitas que le parecían las luces que su pueblo había puesto para decorar. Por los altavoces instalados en las farolas sonaba una suave melodía navideña que le resultó mucho menos molesta que los villancicos que había escuchado en el centro comercial. De vez en cuando, Hipo miraba a Astrid de reojo. La chica parecía algo ausente, aunque tan pronto se percató que la estaba observando volvía a forzar una sonrisa.

—¿Queda mucho? —preguntó a la tercera vez que le pilló.

—No, dos minutos y estamos. 

Hipo vivía en un bloque de apartamentos de treinta plantas. No eran malos pisos en comparación a los de la ciudad que eran más antiguos y más pequeños que el que contaba él. Pese a no ser tampoco especialmente grande, contaba con una cocina abierta a un salón mediano y su habitación, que estaba pensada para dos personas, resultaba enorme para un único habitante. Además, en su ducha podía caber dos perfectamente, aunque no es que tuviera planes para compartirlo con nadie. Tras pasar sus muñecas por la máquina de registro, subieron por el ascensor hasta la planta veintidós y caminaron por el corredor hasta alcanzar el número 225. 

Hipo permitió que Astrid entrara primero y la chica estudió en silencio el apartamento, aunque parecía moverse como pez en el agua. Dejó la bolsa de los decorados sobre la mesa del comedor y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla sobre una silla. Hipo recordó entonces que cayó que le resultaba familiar porque había tenido muy parecido en el instituto, aunque era un tanto estúpido comentar algo como eso.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Hipo dejando el árbol junto a la isla de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la nevera—. No tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero puede que te apetezca un…

—Chocolate —le cortó ella.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Chocolate?

—Calentito y con muchas nubes si es posible —le pidió ella sentándose en la banqueta de la isla.

—No sé si tendré, espera un segundo que…

Efectivamente, tenía un bote de chocolate sin abrir en el armario. Se aseguró de mirar la fecha de caducidad antes de quitar el cierre de plástico y sacó una cazuela para poner leche a calentar. Hipo no era especialmente goloso, si había postre siempre pedía un solo sin azúcar y siempre prefería lo salado y amargo a lo dulce. Sin embargo, tenía recuerdo de aquella receta de chocolate caliente que su vecina preparaba durante los fríos inviernos de Mema. Era dulce con un punto picante que resultaba agradable y divertido a la lengua. Hipo la preparó tal y como la recordaba y sirvió una taza a Astrid con un montón de nubecitas como ella le había pedido. Se sirvió otra taza para él y bebieron juntos en un silencio que resultaba cómodo y reconfortante. Hipo contuvo la respiración cuando Astrid se limpió los rastros de chocolate de sus labios con su lengua y, por un momento, parecía que hacía demasiado calor.

—Está delicioso, Hipo —le felicitó Astrid con suavidad y revolviendo las nubecitas en el chocolate con la cuchara—. Es tal y como debe ser un buen chocolate.

—Muchas gracias, me lo enseñó mi vecina cuando era pequeño.

Astrid levantó la mirada, repentinamente interesada.

—¿Tu vecina? Qué curioso, ¿no?

—Pues la verdad es que sí, solía ir mucho a su casa cuando era niño —explicó Hipo intentando hacer memoria y volvió a sentir una ligera molestia tras su ojo—. Aunque no sé si tiene mucho sentido que fuera tanto si…

Se quedó en silencio, aunque no fue por la molestia tras su ojo. Había algo que no encajaba: no recordaba porque iba tanto a casa de su vecina. Tenía un perro, un bonito labrador super mimoso que le lamía la cara cada vez que aparecía, pero no estaba seguro que fuera sólo por eso.

—Oye —cortó ella sus pensamientos con brusquedad dando un salto de su banqueta—. ¿Ponemos el árbol?

—Está bien —respondió él con aire distraído. 

Hipo nunca pensó que montar un árbol supusiera un proyecto de ingeniería avanzado. Para empezar, las instrucciones venían en chino y el dibujo del árbol no coincidía con el modelo que habían comprado. Tras media hora con Astrid tronchándose de risa por sus quejas y su frustración mientras intentaba descifrar por dónde debían ir las ramas de plástico según el tamaño de las mismas consiguieron por fin montar el dichoso árbol. 

—Dios mío —dijo Astrid llevándose las manos a la boca—. Es el árbol más feo que he visto en mi vida

_ Una abominación de la Navidad. _

—¿Feo dices? Es una abominación entre los árboles de Navidad de plástico jamás fabricados —comentó Hipo parpadeando para quitar la nube que estaba molestando su ojo derecho y sonrió—. Es perfecto.

Astrid soltó una carcajada y apretó amistosamente su brazo.

—Sólo tú puedes decir eso —dijo ella antes de coger la bolsa con los decorados.

Hipo se sintió algo confundido por aquel último comentario. Aunque era evidente que había mucha química entre los dos, dudaba que Astrid le conociera lo suficiente como para soltar algo como eso. El dolor volvió a azotar tras sus ojos y se vio obligado a sentarse en el sofá cuando empezó a sentirse mareado. A los poco segundos, sintió una mano en su hombro y escuchó la voz preocupada de Astrid:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

—Tranquila, se me pasará, es solo que…

Hipo no pudo acabar la frase porque le entró una náusea bastante fuerte.

—¿Tienes paracetamol o algo por el estilo? —preguntó ella angustiada.

—En el mueble alto del baño.

—Túmbate, vengo ahora —le pidió ella.

Hipo quería morirse. ¡Para una amiga que hace y va y le da un migraña! Sin lugar a dudas, era el tipo más desafortunado que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Escuchó el grifo abrirse y poco después Astrid se arrodilló a su lado con una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Hipo estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar sus vitaminas que realmente no necesitaba beber nada, pero aceptó el agua con gusto. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—¡No! —respondió Hipo en un tono tan alto que el propio eco de su voz resonó dentro de su cabeza—. No te vayas, se me pasará enseguida.

—Está bien —dijo Astrid algo afligida.

Sintió a la chica moverse a su lado, aunque Hipo estaba tan molesto por el dolor que no le prestó mucho atención hasta que sintió algo frío sobre sus ojos. 

—¿Qué…?

Astrid posó los dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlos.

—El frío te hará bien —explicó ella—. El paracetamol te hará efecto enseguida.

Y tenía toda la razón, al poco rato el dolor había desaparecido y, aún viéndose un poco descoordinado sobre sus propios pies, ya no se sentía mareado. Astrid parecía muy aliviada al verlo mucho mejor y sonrió con dulzura cuando se incorporó para sentarse. Observó el árbol que habían colocado junto a la ventana. ¡Qué feo era el jodido! Era tan feo como el de…

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Tan feo como cual?

—¿Hipo?

—Tengo… Tengo que ir al baño un momento, será solo un segundo —dijo Hipo con voz entrecortada—. Vete sacando los decorados.

Astrid le preguntó si todo estaba bien, pero Hipo cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras él. Tenía la sensación de que su cabeza trabajaba a doscientos por hora, buscando huecos que no terminaban de encajar. Se desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa al sentirse que se ahogaba y pensó que lo mejor sería abrir la ventana para que le entrara un poco de aire. El aire helado de la noche golpeó su cara como pequeñas cuchillas y el viento levantó violentamente sus cortinas y tiró un marco que tenía sobre la cómoda. Escuchó a Astrid golpear a la puerta, pero Hipo no respondió. Se acercó a recoger el marco y observó la imagen bajo el cristal roto.

Era la foto de su graduación del instituto con sus padres. 

Su madre salía radiante vestida con un traje verde lima que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión mientras que su padre le rodeaba sus hombros henchido de orgullo de que su hijo se hubiera graduado para irse derecho a la universidad. Hipo estaba riéndose en la foto, pero no recordaba la razón por la que…

_ Hipo, ya sé que odias las fotos, pero relájate. Se han visto muertos más sonrientes que tú. _

Alguien había dicho eso y le había entrado un ataque de risa, pero… ¿quién? El marco resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó sobre la alfombra que tenía justo al lado de la cama. Escuchó a Astrid golpear la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza, y cayó que había puesto el pestillo sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, no lo abrió, se fue directamente al baño para lavarse la cara.

Recordó a la vecina.

No recordaba su apellido, pero se llamaba Amelia. Una señora muy amable, siempre sonriente que preparaba el mejor chocolate caliente que había probado nunca. Vivía con su marido Finn, pero era del ejército y rara vez se encontraba en casa. La mujer había muerto cuando él tenía quince años. Una embolia mientras dormía que había sido imposible de detectar. No está muy seguro de por qué recuerda tan bien a esa mujer y por qué iba tanto a su casa. No era solo por el perro, había algo más… Su muerte supuso un cambio significativo en su vida, pero… ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¡Sólo era su vecina!

—¡Hipo, por favor, ábreme! —le suplicó Astrid desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Había algo que echaba tanto de menos que hacía que le doliera el pecho, pero no sabía qué era.

Se acarició inconscientemente el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y arrugó el gesto al no comprender por qué había hecho eso.

Faltaba algo… ¿verdad?

Se acercó al sinfonier de su cuarto y abrió el primer cajón, donde se encontraba su ropa interior. En el siguiente, se encontró sus calcetines y, en el otro, estaban sus camisetas. Abrió el siguiente cajón y soltó un jadeo cuando se encontró con ropa interior de mujer ahí metido. Lo cerró con violencia y abrió el siguiente para encontrarse con calcetines de una talla que claramente no era la suya. Fue abrir el último, pero estaba atrancado e Hipo cayó que era uno de esos cajones que se abrían con imanes.

—¡Hipo, abre la puta puerta! —advirtió Astrid sin poder ocultar la histeria en su voz.

Trucar esos cajones era relativamente fácil, sólo había que golpear en el sitio adecuado y…  _ ¡voilà!  _ ¡Cajón abierto! Había un álbum de fotos, una carpeta bastante gorda con el logotipo de la Seguridad Social y una cajita negra. Hipo cogió la carpeta y se encontró con un expediente médico que resultó ser el suyo. Habían recogidas pruebas fechadas desde hacía cuatro años: analíticas, escáneres craneales, resonancias, resultados de biopsias y un fichero con un diagnóstico que no comprendió, pero sí que reconoció. Negando con la cabeza, tiró la carpeta al suelo como si quemara y miró de nuevo hacia el cajón. 

No se atrevía a coger el álbum.

_ Acumula aquí las fotos que cuenten toda nuestra historia. Nunca se sabe si lo vas a necesitar. _

_ Hipo, no… _

_ Tú hazlo, As, por favor. _

Hipo sintió que su cerebro se retorcía tras sus ojos, pero sacudió la cabeza para alcanzar la caja negra. Dentro había un anillo de oro, sin ninguna clase de ornamento, que por su tamaño no aparentaba pertenecer a ninguna mujer, sino a un hombre. Hipo lo sacó de la caja con tanta delicadeza por temor a romperlo y forzó los ojos para leer la inscripción que tenía dentro:

_ H & A. 25 de diciembre de 2115. _

_ ¿No es un poco demasiado casarnos en Navidad?, había preguntado Hipo. _

_ ¿Cuándo mejor que casarnos en mi fiesta favorita del año? _

_ Tú lo que quieres es una boda temática con la fiesta que más detesto del año, le había acusado él. _

_ Ella se rió. _

_ Piensa todo el chocolate que podremos comer ese día sin que nadie nos acuse de nada. _

Hipo se puso el anillo. Por supuesto, le quedaba a la perfección. Siempre lo había hecho. Él jamás había sabido su talla de dedos, pero ella… Astrid… siempre lo supo. Lo sabía todo sobre él, desde que eran dos niños que vivían uno al lado del otro y se habían jurado amistad eterna. Escuchó la voz suplicante de Astrid y se levantó de un salto para abrirla. Se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules hinchados y húmedos por la angustia que él le estaba haciendo pasar. Hipo no se lo pensó dos veces y la envolvió entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que la dejaría sin aire.

—¿Hipo…? —preguntó ella desconcertada contra su pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo? 

Astrid rompió el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, aunque no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Hipo sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían por las suyas. 

—¿Desde cuándo no te recuerdo, As? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Desde agosto —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

—¡No! —gritó él antes de romper a llorar en sus brazos.

Al principio, fueron pequeños despistes, nada sin importancia. Astrid le había comprado una camisa en específico para una cena que tenían con su tío e Hipo se había puesto otra en su lugar. Cuando Astrid le preguntó algo molesta la razón por la que no se había puesto la que había comprado, Hipo la miró sin comprender:

—No me has comprado ninguna camisa.

—Hipo, te la has probado esta misma mañana, ¡me dijiste que te gustaba el tacto de la tela!

No fue hasta que Astrid le mostró la camisa cuando pareció recordarlo todo de repente y se cambió la ropa muy azorado. Otras veces, olvidaba las cosas que ella le había pedido que comprara en el supermercado o no pasaba por la tintorería a recoger un vestido que se le había manchado con vino, o no se presentaba a buscarla al trabajo cuando salía tarde. Por no mencionar, que cuando cocinaba, se despistaba y hacía coliflor cuando sabía lo muchísimo que lo odiaba e incluso llegó a prepararle un sándwich de crema de cacahuete con mermelada aún sabiendo que ella era alérgica a los cacahuetes. El enfado de Astrid se iba acrecentando por sus despistes, pero entonces sucedió lo que jamás se hubiera esperado que pudiera pasar.

Había salido un poco antes de trabajar y se había acercado al centro para hacer un par de recados cuando se lo encontró en la misma calle. Astrid sonrió según verle, pero Hipo cruzó fugazmente una mirada con ella antes de seguir su camino sin ni siquiera saludarla. Aquello la enfadó tanto que cogió de su brazo para pedirle explicaciones de su mierda de comportamiento cuando se asustó por la forma en la que la miró.

Como si no la conociera de nada.

Aquello duró solo tres segundos, dado que Hipo pareció volver en sí seguida, pero fue suficiente para convencer a Astrid de que tenían que ir al hospital. Tras dos semanas de pruebas y espera, el neurólogo les dio un diagnóstico. La enfermedad en sí tenía un nombre científico complicado de pronunciar, pero con el tiempo se ganaría el nombre de la Enfermedad del Amor Perdido. Un nombre ridículo, señalaría Astrid después, pero Hipo sabía que no existía un título más literal para lo que le estaba pasando. Al parecer, el cerebro de Hipo estaba trabajando para borrar los recuerdos de la persona que más estímulos despertaban en él. En su caso se trataba indudablemente de Astrid, pero se habían detectado casos de padres que olvidaban a uno de sus hijos o niños que no recordaban quién era su madre. Hipo había empezado olvidando cosas pequeñas como conversaciones, detalles que había conocido desde siempre o momentos compartidos con ella, pero la cosa iría a más, hasta tal punto que habría un momento que ya no reconocería a Astrid y sería incapaz de albergar recuerdos de ella. Cuando preguntaron por un tratamiento al respecto, el médico sencillamente sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Me temo que no existe cura o nada que pueda ralentizar el proceso.

—¿Qué quiere decirme con eso? —reclamó Hipo alterado—. ¿Cuándo voy a olvidarme del todo de…?

Se quedó callado mirando a la mujer que tenía al lado. ¿Cómo se llamaba otra vez? Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero…

—Dios mío —suspiró Astrid horrorizada al ver que no conseguía recordar su nombre.

—Como ya les digo, esto es progresivo. Es muy probable que tenga momentos de lucidez en el que recuerde a su mujer, señor Haddock, pero ambos tienen que concienciarse de que su cerebro terminará borrando cualquier rastro de su esposa hasta que no la recuerde del todo. Aún viéndola de nuevo, volverá a olvidarla.

—¡¿Y cómo no puede haber tratamiento ante una enfermedad tan horrible?! —reclamó Astrid histérica.

—Porque nadie ha sido capaz todavía de determinar de dónde proviene —respondió el neurólogo sin perder la calma—. Esta enfermedad es el nuevo cáncer del siglo XXII y se pronostica que afectará al 2% de la población. Es la herencia que nos queda a todo el apocalipsis vivido en el último siglo. Tras la tempestad, llega la calma, pero nadie esperaba que tras todos los avances de la ciencia pudiera llegar una enfermedad que eliminase los recuerdos de aquella persona que más quieres, hasta el punto de que parte de tu persona se transforma.

—¿Cómo que se transforma? —cuestionó Hipo sin comprender.

—Señor Haddock, usted dejará de ser quién es y pasará a convertirse en quién pudo haber sido de no haber conocido a su mujer —respondió el médico.

—¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —chilló Astrid con voz rota—. Osea, ¿no solo me va a recordar sino que ni siquiera va a ser él mismo?

—Lo siento de verdad, quizás deberíamos hablar del programa que el Gobierno ha preparado para…

Hipo no escuchó el resto de la explicación y no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que volvieron a casa. Su vida ya no iba a ser la misma, es más, no solo Astrid iba a desaparecer de su vida, sino su propia persona también. ¡Su mujer le había ayudado de tantas maneras! Desde muy pequeño había sido tan tímido que no había conseguido formular una frase entera hasta que cumplió tres años. Conocer a Astrid desde tan pequeño supuso que no solo ella era el prisma central de su existencia, sino que además le había ayudado a perder el miedo al resto del mundo, porque ella siempre había estado allí.

Siempre.

Y ahora lo iba a perder todo.

—Voy a entrar en el programa del Gobierno —anunció Hipo una semana después de la visita al neurólogo.

Estaban cenando sushi que habían pedido a domicilio, aunque apenas habían probado bocado y Astrid estaba jugando con el arroz de un trozo de nigiri.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte —le amenazó ella de mala gana.

—Astrid…

—Hipo, no pienso dejar que te vayas a una ciudad construida especialmente para personas que sufren tu enfermedad y te implanten un puto microchip en la muñeca para que controlen todos tus movimientos. ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso permitir que mi marido…!

—Quiero el divorcio —le cortó Hipo.

Pronunciar aquello en voz alta fue como si hubiera cogido un cuchillo y se hubiera desgarrado el pecho para arrancarse directamente el corazón. Astrid se quedó muy pálida, con los ojos vidriosos, y con la boca entreabierta, aunque durante dos largos minutos no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, al poco rato pareció volver en sí e Hipo sintió un nudo en la garganta al leer la ira en su mirada.

—Te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque no pienso acceder —le advirtió ella.

—Astrid, no…

Su mujer golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que el tarro de la salsa de soja se volcó sobre la mesa.

—¡No voy a separarme de ti, Hipo! ¡No voy a dejar que me apartes ahora que es cuando más me necesitas!

—¡No te voy a recordar, Astrid! ¿No lo ves? ¡¿Qué sentido tiene que te ates a una persona que no te va a recordar?!

Hipo arrastró su silla hacia atrás y salió de la cocina a toda prisa. Se llevó las manos a la cara, incapaz de contener sus ganas de llorar. Le dio una patada al sofá, pero se hizo daño en el pie, aunque ello no impidió que golpeara seguido la pared, dejando la marca y el rastro de la sangre de sus nudillos en la misma. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo, sin saber muy bien cómo iba a poder soportar todo aquello.

En realidad, estaba siendo un egoísta, porque él no se daría cuenta de nada. 

Astrid iba a ser la que sufriría todas las consecuencias.

Astrid tendría que soportar que cada vez que la mirara no la iba a reconocer.

No podía… ¡No podía! ¡Era demasiado horrible para soportarlo! Era mejor dejarle ir, dejar que él se sumergiera dentro de una existencia vacía de la que ni él mismo sería consciente, en la que ni siquiera sabría que él ya no era él mismo, sino un espejismo de lo que hubiera sido de no haber conocido a Astrid.

—Hipo —su mujer estaba arrodillada a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y con la mejilla apoyada contra su hombro—. Dime, si yo fuera la que olvidara, ¿me dejarías marchar?

Hipo alzó la cabeza para buscar su mirada cálida y llena de amor. Tragó saliva, muy consciente de cuál era su respuesta.

—No.

—Entonces está decidido. Si consideras que es mejor entrar en el programa, me mudaré contigo —Astrid cogió de su mano con delicadeza, observando las heridas abiertas de su dorso—. Yo recordaré por los dos. No pienso permitir que desaparezcas, ni tú ni nosotros. Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Para Hipo era muy difícil recordar lo que vino después. Su mente era ahora como un mar tormentoso, donde sus recuerdos de su yo enfermo se mezclaban con su yo lúcido. Hipo había alcanzado casi la fase final de la enfermedad en la que ahora resultaba rara la vez en la que recordaba a Astrid. Al principio habían sido días, después semanas y ahora eran meses. Astrid vivía con él, pero no siempre conseguía quedarse a dormir allí. Cada día era un reseteo para su mente, si Hipo se había cruzado con ella o la había conocido por primera vez, al día siguiente la olvidaba por completo. El gobierno les había dado dos apartamentos, uno en el que Hipo pudiera estar sumergido en su rutina y otro en el que Astrid podría vivir los días en los que o bien no conseguía que la recordara o conquistarle con el primer encuentro o cuando estaba demasiado cansada como para formar parte de un nuevo reseteo. 

Buscaron trabajos adecuados para cada uno y, desde hacía dos años, vivían sumergidos en aquella ciudad creada para otros como él, en el que todo era  _ inputs  _ fáciles de sobrellevar y estaban adaptados para que sus cerebros no sufrieran demasiado estrés. Su vida era perfecta y vacía, pero fácil, donde la medicación se hacía pasar por vitaminas recomendadas por los médicos y su trabajo estaba adaptado para que él estuviera relajado y contento. Eret era quien monitorizaba su actividad cuando no estaba Astrid y también estaba al cargo de otros de sus compañeros de su trabajo que estaban en una situación similar a la suya.

Sin embargo, recordar cada vez era más y más doloroso. Los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuentes, pero nada se comparaba a la frustración y la angustia que le evocaba cada vez que recordaba a Astrid. Su mujer le consolaba como buenamente podía, esforzándose por no desmoronarse ante él, pero Hipo sabía que si ella estaba sobrellevando la situación se debía a los tratamientos que los “olvidados” seguían por prescripción de un psiquiatra. 

¡Qué existencia más horrible le estaba obligando a vivir!

—Hipo.

Astrid rompió el abrazo y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Le regaló una sonrisa cansada, pero tan cálida que podía descongelar lo poco que quedaba del Ártico.

—Tenemos esta noche, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? —le preguntó su mujer con suavidad.

Cientos de cosas, ¡no! ¡Miles! Sin embargo, disponían de tan poco tiempo… ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría Hipo en volver a recordarla? Observó el árbol de Navidad, tan feo y desnudo sin sus decoradores, y sonrió.

—Habrá que decorar ese árbol, ¿no? Hagamos que pase de abominación y simplemente feucho.

Astrid alzó las cejas, pero terminó riéndose.

—Está bien.

Entre los dos, colocaron las luces y decoraron el árbol de arriba abajo. El resultado fue que el árbol, además de feo, estaba muy sobrecargado con tanta luz y decorados, pero Hipo dudó que hubiera un árbol mejor para ellos en el mundo. Astrid enredó sus dedos entre los suyos e Hipo se alegró de recordar lo que solía venir después de ese gesto. Sus labios sabían a galletas y café y, aún teniendo la mente llena de lagunas, sus manos recordaban por dónde debían explorar para llevarla al clímax. Hacer el amor a Astrid era algo intuitivo, algo inherente en él, ella se lo había dicho más de una vez. No importaba que su mente no la recordara, su cuerpo estaba siempre en conexión con el suyo.

Cerca de la madrugada, ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama desnudos, observándose el uno al otro iluminados por la tenue luz de la mesita y las luces de colores del árbol que entraban desde el salón. Astrid dibujaba con sus dedos patrones sobre sus pecas e Hipo paseaba su mano por su cuerpo con lentitud, palpando cada lunar que su traicionera mente había borrado. Soltó un bostezo y miró al reloj de la mesilla, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y el sueño y el leve dolor de cabeza causaban que le pesaran los ojos.

—Tienes que dormirte —dijo ella con suavidad.

—No —respondió él—. Aún no.

Besó su clavícula y subió sus besos hasta su mandíbula y después sus labios. Si no estuviera tan cansado, volvería a hacerle el amor, pero su cuerpo no parecía tener energía para más actividad por esa noche. No quería dormirse, porque una vez que lo hiciera, él y el recuerdo de ella desaparecían de su mente y no estaba seguro de cuándo iban a regresar.

Si es que lo hacía.

—Háblame de lo que haremos en Navidad —le pidió él—. ¿Has pensado algo especial por nuestro aniversario?

Ella sonrió.

—Lo tengo todo planeado, pero es una sorpresa —le respondió.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—No creo que vaya a recordarlo.

Un halo de tristeza cubrió los ojos de su esposa e Hipo la apretó contra él.

—¿Puedo persuadirte para que…?

—Di la palabra «divorcio» y te reviento aquí mismo, Haddock —le amenazó Astrid muy seria.

No lo dudaba.

Hipo se lo pedía siempre y la respuesta de su mujer siempre era la misma.

—¿Me harías un favor? —le pidió él.

—¿Cual?

—El día de Navidad no dejes que nos quedemos en casa, llévame a hacer algo que no hayamos hecho nunca.

Astrid sonrió.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que tú quieras. Tienes licencia para hacer lo que te venga en gana y, si hace falta, me llevas arrastras.

Su mujer se carcajeó.

—Nunca hemos ido a patinar sobre hielo —comentó ella—. Probablemente me digas que no.

—A estas alturas tú y yo sabemos que nunca puedo negarte nada.

Astrid acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Ni yo tampoco —le aseguró ella.

El sueño empezó a apoderarse de él y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿As? —la llamó en un susurro.

—¿Si?

—¿Estarás aquí por la mañana?

Su esposa no respondió.

—Astrid…

—Yo siempre estaré aquí, Hipo —le prometió Astrid posando su mano contra su pecho—. Ahora y siempre.

—Ahora y siempre —murmuró él somnoliento.

Cayó en un profundo sueño en el que fue envuelto poco a poco por la oscuridad hasta que su despertador le despertó a las seis de la mañana, aunque gruñó al recordar que estaba de vacaciones y se le había olvidado apagar el reloj. Como venía siendo costumbre, sintió una ligera molestia tras su ojo derecho. Alguien normal se hubiera alarmado por sufrir dicho dolor a diario, pero Hipo no había querido darle más importancia de la que se merecía, sobre todo porque para cuando se metía a la ducha ya había desaparecido. Una vez duchado, se vistió y se dispuso a hacer la cama cuando observó que, como siempre, estaba muy revuelta. Debía ser un durmiente terrible de todo lo que tenía que moverse mientras dormía. ¡Menos mal que dormía solo!

Cuando salió de su dormitorio se asustó al encontrarse con el árbol de Navidad iluminado con luces de colores y con demasiados decorados. ¿Cuándo…? ¡Ah, sí! Puede que lo hubiera decorado en la madrugada, aunque puede que...

El sonido del timbre le dio tal susto que tuvo que llevarse la mano al corazón para calmarse.

¿Quién podía ser tan temprano?

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mujer más guapa que había visto jamás. Alta, rubia y de ojos azules, la desconocida le regaló una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento.

—¡Hola! Soy tu nueva vecina, Astrid Hofferson, vivo en el 227 —se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta—. Eres Henry, ¿no? Perdona que te moleste a esta hora, pero las paredes son de papel y llevo un buen rato despierta.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Miré en el buzón —respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa—. Oye, soy nueva por aquí y me preguntaba si te apetecía que desayunáramos juntos.

Hipo abrió la boca, algo azorado y desconcertado por la extraña situación.

—No sé si…

—¡Por favor! —le pidió Astrid haciendo un puchero encantador—. No tengo amigos aquí y es un alivio saber que mi vecino es un chico guapo y no un aburrido hombre divorciado de mediana edad.

Hipo sintió las orejas arder porque una chica como aquella le llamara guapo. ¿Podría ser ese su día de suerte? Él tampoco tenía amigos y podía disfrutar de la compañía de Astrid hasta que se diera cuenta que no valía ni para vender un peine. 

—Voy a por mi chaqueta, ¿me esperas un segundo? —le pidió él cortésmente.

La mujer asintió e Hipo entró demasiado rápido como para escuchar el pequeño murmullo que salió de los labios de su desconocida vecina. Una promesa que había escuchado y formulado tantas veces y olvidaría otras tantas:

—Ahora y siempre.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es indudablemente la historia más compleja y triste de todo el conjunto de relatos. Nunca, en toda mi vida, había escrito un relato post-apocalíptico y, la verdad, empecé a escribir un relato totalmente distinto a este, siendo un poco más fiel al género clásico en el que Hipo y Astrid vivían en un mundo post-COVID con sus hijos y tenían que sobrevivir. Sin embargo, me parecía demasiado simplón y no me convencía la dinámica de los personajes en ese mundo; primero porque no me terminaba de gustar la idea de jugar con un mundo en el que se había venido abajo a causa del bicho que tenemos a nuestro alrededor ahora y, segundo, porque no estaba disfrutando con la historia. Por esa razón, decidí darle vuelta y media y empezar de cero. 
> 
> ¿Y si nuestra sociedad vive un apocalipsis (dos pandemias, una explosión nuclear, etc.) y, aún así, sigue adelante como siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Y si el verdadero drama de nuestro futuro es la aparición de una enfermedad que no tiene cura y nos hace olvidar a aquellas personas que más estímulos despierta en nuestro cerebro? Me parecía muy interesante el hecho de que los gobiernos crearan precisamente ciudades burbuja para estas personas que viven estancadas en un mundo aparentemente perfecto y futurista, en el que están perfectamente controladas y son ajenas a su propia enfermedad. El caso de Hipo es especialmente triste porque conoce a Astrid desde que era un niño, por lo que su carácter como el Hipo que olvida es totalmente diferente al Hipo que recuerda, cuya relación con Astrid realmente le otorgaba una seguridad en sí mismo que el Hipo que olvida carece por completo. Pero quien más lástima me inspira es Astrid, pues pienso que son pocas las personas que aguantan tanto como ella, que ni por asomo desea abandonar al hombre que ama pese a que cada vez que se encuentran él no la recuerda, pero ella se agarra a esa esperanza de que puntualmente, como pasa en este relato, sus recuerdos vuelvan a él. Esta historia iba a tener un final incluso más triste que el planteado aquí y es probable que ocurra más adelante, pero decidí dejarlo abierto para que cada una decidáis cómo acabará esta historia. Puede que Hipo consiga curarse en el futuro, puede que no, puede que incluso esta sea la última vez que recuerde a Astrid o incluso que la propia Astrid termine abandonando a Hipo porque no aguanta más…
> 
> Es vuestra decisión y me encantaría leer vuestras versiones en las reviews. Así que no dudéis en dejarme alguna, sobre todo porque es el único salario que recibo de vuestra parte.
> 
> Mañana toca decorar la casa.


	6. Decorar la casa (Regency AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid Hofferson es hija de un vicario que acude a casa de su acuadalada amiga Brusca Thorston a pasar la Navidad antes de partir a Escocia a iniciar su nueva vida como institutriz. Sin embargo, en dicha estancia, conoce a Henry Haddock, un joven que le despertarán muchas emociones... y no todas ellas buenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último relato. Mañana es Navidad. Nos leemos abajo.

Astrid se despertó con la sensación de que su cama era demasiado cómoda.

Abrió los ojos y, por un segundo, se halló totalmente desorientada. Aquella no era su habitación, claramente, era demasiado grande para serlo. Se incorporó aún medio dormida y bostezó sonoramente cuando alguien tocó de repente a la puerta. La criada no esperó a su respuesta y entró al dormitorio dándole los buenos días mientras se acercaba a las ventanas para abrir las cortinas. Astrid soltó un quejido cuando la luz de la mañana impactó contra sus ojos.

—La señorita Thorston me ha pedido que le diga que la espera a desayuna en veinte minutos con el resto de los invitados.

—Vale —murmuró Astrid volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

La criada no se movió del pie de la cama y Astrid abrió un ojo para ver qué quería ahora.

—¿Necesita que la ayude a vestirse, señorita Hofferson?

Astrid tuvo que contener una carcajada. ¡Ayudarla a vestirse, dice! Estaba claro que ella no estaba hecha para una vida de lujos, la sola idea de tener que depender de alguien para que la ayudara a ponerse un vestido y a calzarse le parecía tan divertida como absurda.

—No será necesario, gracias —le aseguró Astrid bostezando de nuevo.

—¿Conoce la etiqueta?

Aquella criada ya empezaba a rozar la impertinencia. Astrid sólo necesito fulminarla con la mirada para que la doncella saliera despavorida de allí y se levantó de mala gana para asearse mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones que si su madre hubiera escuchado se habría escandalizado. Llenó un balde con agua para asearse y su frescura la ayudó a espabilarse del todo. Se quitó el camisón y se vistió con rapidez pese a tener que ponerse varias capas de ropa, entre ellas un corsé que se ponía siempre a regañadientes. Cuando terminó de vestirse se puso los zapatos nuevos que su madre le había comprado para la ocasión y que le hacían daño por el roce que le hacían. Se recogió el cabello en un moño sencillo, pero coqueto, sin ningún tipo de ornamento y cogió su pañuelo que colgó de sus codos por si hacía frío en el comedor.

Astrid respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y salir al largo pasillo de la casa de los Thorston. Quizás no había tenido que desprenderse de la criada tan pronto después de todo, porque se encontró con el comedor principal totalmente vacío. Intentó concentrarse en escuchar la actividad de la casa, sobre todo la del grupo de invitados que habían estado presentes también la noche anterior, pero no oyó nada de nada.

¿Por qué estaba allí otra vez?, se preguntó angustiada.

Había conocido a Rachel Thorston en el seminario para señoritas de Mrs. Lovett localizado en Yorkshire. El mismísimo infierno, vamos. Sus padres siempre habían deseado que, dado que su posición como hija de un párroco no la colocaba en una posición favorable para un matrimonio ventajoso, al menos podían jugar con la baza de encontrar un buen marido gracias a su belleza y en ser una dama bien educada con conocimientos sobre el cuidado de la casa, además de literatura, música, costura, arte y etiqueta. Astrid siempre había estado perfectamente a gusto estudiando en casa —había demostrado ser una notoria autodidacta—, pero sus padres no le dieron margen para discutir, sobre todo porque habían invertido una buena parte de sus ahorros en que recibiera la mejor de las educaciones.

A los doce años llegó a aquel lugar del infierno. Grande, frío y lleno de niñas que o bien la ignoraban o bien la odiaban, pero Rachel fue la excepción que marcó la regla. En Mrs. Lovett no existía distinción de clases. A las niñas aristócratas nunca se las mandaba a los seminarios a estudiar, puesto que ellas contaban con la suerte de poder contar con su propia institutriz en cas. Rachel, a quien pronto apodaría como Brusca por sus formas tan vastas de expresarse, era una niña de bien, hija de nuevos ricos con una gran fortuna salida de la producción agrícola. A los padres de Brusca les sobraba el dinero para educar a sus dos hijos gemelos en casa, pero resultaba que eran una pesadilla para las institutrices y las niñeras cuando estaban juntos, así que se les recomendó mandar a su hija a un internado mientras su hermano, Terrance —o Chusco, como solía llamarle su hermana—, terminaría sus estudios en casa. 

Los años en el seminario fueron infinitamente más fáciles con Brusca a su lado. No podían ser más diferentes, eso sí. Astrid tenía fama de huraña, callada y estudiosa, mientras que Brusca no la callaban ni debajo del agua, planeaba toda clase de trastadas y sacaba muy malas notas. Las profesoras pensaron que la amistad con Astrid podría calmar a un caso casi perdido como Brusca, pero nadie se había parado a pensar que era precisamente el carácter extrovertido y malvado de la chica lo que hacía que Astrid disfrutara tanto de su compañía. Los polos opuestos se atraían y Astrid Hofferson y Rachel Thorston formaban el equilibrio perfecto.

Ambas amigas mantuvieron el contacto tras haber finalizado sus estudios y Brusca la visitaba con frecuencia pese a que una viviera en Hampshire y otra en Lancashire. Al principio, Astrid se sentía un tanto avergonzada de que una chica de bien como Brusca acudiera a la modesta rectoría de campo de dos plantas de su familia y que, para su enorme vergüenza, tuvieran que compartir cama. Brusca, sin embargo, siempre estaba encantada de visitarla, sobre todo porque en casa de Astrid no había que seguir el estricto código de etiqueta de las casas de los ricos. El padre de Astrid era pastor y un erudito, pero era un botánico apasionado y cuidaba mucho de su huerto, por lo que siempre solía vérsele hasta arriba de tierra y con el aspecto descuidado. Su madre, en cambio, era hija de granjeros, por lo que le venía de formación profesional no solo estar encima de ella, sino de todos los animales que había en la propiedad: perros, gatos, cerdos, gallinas... Forzar a sus padres a que mantuvieran cierta etiqueta cuando Brusca estaba de visita habría sido pedirles demasiado y su amiga parecía disfrutar de lo lindo de la naturalidad con la que los Hofferson vivían su día a día.

Y, con el tiempo, cuando Astrid por fin acudió a casa de su amiga por primera vez, comprendió por qué a Brusca le gustaba tanto visitarla en Hampshire.

La casa de los Thorston estaba llena de normas y códigos de vestimenta que, si no hubiera sido por sus estudios en el seminario, jamás habría conseguido descifrar. Los padres de los gemelos estaban casi siempre ausentes, pero las pocas veces que Astrid había coincidido con ellos reparó enseguida que trataban a sus hijos de forma muy fría y ausente, como si realmente no se hubieran detenido nunca a conocerse mano a mano. Astrid ya había tenido contacto con la clase alta de Hampshire gracias al trabajo de su padre y conocía de cerca la sensación de que la consideran de menos por no pertenecer a una familia más adinerada. No lo soportaba y tuvo que contener su descontento cuando reparó que los padres de Brusca la miraban de la misma manera que esos aristócratas la estudiaban cuando la invitaban a los bailes por compromiso hacia su padre. Astrid se preocupaba de cumplir las normas de etiqueta siempre al pie de la letra, para que nadie la tachara de ignorante o vulgar como pensaban que realmente era, pero Brusca era todo lo contrario: se preocupaba siempre de desentonar, de llevar un vestido poco correcto, un peinado estrafalario o ser demasiado escandalosa cuando las mujeres debían ser finas y prácticamente invisibles con tal de fastidiar a sus padres.

Pura poesía.

Brusca también le contaba sobre sus amores y desamores, sobre cómo había rechazado varias peticiones de matrimonio o le ponía tanto de los cotilleos de su clase. Astrid sólo había recibido dos peticiones de matrimonio en su vida y ambas habían sido del mismo hombre. Un hombre que se había obsesionado con ella en una fiesta que su tía, la Condesa de Steventon, había organizado. A Astrid le parecía alguien terriblemente pedante y le irritó que aquel hombre pidiera su mano como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Astrid lo rechazó la primera vez muy educadamente, asegurándole que ella no tenía intenciones de casarse por el momento pese a tener ya veintidós años. La segunda vez, que no fue ni tres días después, el sobrino de la condesa la abordó mientras alimentaba a los cerdos y, a la vista de que no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerse hasta que fuera suya, Astrid le golpeó tan fuerte con el cubo de la comida de los cerdos que tenía en sus manos que le rompió la mandíbula.

Su padre estuvo a punto de perder la rectoría a consecuencia de aquel suceso. El hombre no interpuso ninguna denuncia contra ella —quizás porque no soportaba la humillación de que Astrid le hubiera dejado K.O. haciendo tan poco esfuerzo—, pero su tía intentó echarlos del pueblo por todos los medios. Por suerte, todo quedó en nada, sobre todo porque su familia contaba con muy buena fama en el pueblo, aunque la reputación de Astrid quedó por los suelos y nunca volvió a recibir ninguna otra petición de matrimonio. Esta situación había disgustado enormemente a sus padres, sobre todo porque no consideraban justo que su hija, quien no había hecho otra cosa más que defenderse, tuviera que pagar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, Astrid sabía que por su posición y por el simple hecho de ser mujer siempre la cuestionarían a ella antes que a nadie, por lo que se resignó a aceptar un destino de soltería que no le molestaba especialmente, aunque a la larga sabía bien que supondría un problema. 

En realidad, cuando recibió la invitación de Brusca para pasar la Navidad en su casa con unos amigos, aprovechando que sus padres iban a pasar las navidades en el extranjero, estaba escribiendo cartas solicitando trabajo tras leer una serie de anuncios en el periódico. Finalmente la aceptaron como institutriz en una casa de una familia adinerada localizada cerca de Inverness, en Escocia, o en el culo del mundo, como había señalado Brusca cuando le dio las buenas nuevas la noche anterior. Astrid partiría directamente hacia allí tras pasar las fiestas en casa de su amiga y no podía estar menos entusiasmada, aunque nunca había conocido Escocia. Sus padres estaban tristes por su marcha; pero, en el fondo, Astrid estaba aliviada de no tener que ser una carga por más tiempo. Tenía veintiséis años, prácticamente una anciana solterona a ojos del mundo, así que más le valía buscar un sustento por su cuenta en lugar de tener que depender de sus padres hasta que murieran. Además, una vez que su padre falleciera no había posibilidad de que ni ella ni su madre pudieran quedarse en la rectoría, así que más le valía ponerse ahorrar para poder arrendar alguna casita en el futuro.

—Astrid, ¿qué haces ahí?

La joven dio un respingo del susto y se encontró con su amiga en el rellano de la escalera principal. Se había quedado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque Brusca no parecía molesta por su evidente retraso.

—¿Te han dado mal las indicaciones otra vez? —preguntó su amiga divertida.

—No, me temo que he echado a la criada antes de lo que debía —contestó Astrid avergonzada.

—Tú y tu insistencia de querer hacer todo por tu cuenta —se rió Brusca cogiendo de su brazo—. Vamos, el desayuno es en la planta de arriba, al lado del cuarto de dibujo.

—¿Soy la última? —preguntó horrorizada.

—No, creo que algunos se tiraron bebiendo hasta tan tarde que la simple idea de desayunar les da nauseas —se mofó Brusca con crueldad—. Sólo estamos las señoritas.

Astrid tuvo que contener un gemido de horror. Aunque mantenía una amistad estrecha con Rachel, Astrid era muy torpe a la hora de relacionarse con otras personas. Tenía la esperanza de que con la presencia de los hombres durante el desayuno, las mujeres estarían entretenidas flirteando o simplemente conversando con ellos, pero si se quedaba a solas con ellas conllevaría que toda la atención caería en ella, la desconocida y extraña amiga de Rachel Thorston de la que apenas se sabía nada salvo que era la simple hija de un párroco. Brusca le había instado a que se tranquilizara, asegurándola que todo iría bien y que estaría acompañándola en todo momento.

Las invitadas de Brusca eran mujeres de clase alta, aunque no tan estiradas como hubiera podido esperar, quizás porque estaban en un ambiente más relajado del habitual. Algunas de ellas ya estaban casadas con algunos de los hombres que estaban todavía en la cama por la resaca; otras, las más jóvenes, estaban comprometidas o a punto de hacerlo, y había un par más que estaban solteras sin contarlas a ella o a Brusca. La conversación fluyó entre el tiempo, algún que otro cotilleo y el plan a seguir durante toda la estancia en la mansión de los Thorston. 

—Decorar esta mansión podrá llevarnos días —comentó una de las solteras, una mujer rubia algo más joven que ella que se llamaba Cassandra, hija de un barón de Cornualles, aunque Brusca se había dirigido a ella como Camicazi—. Tendremos que recolectar el follaje entre todos.

—¿No hay criados para que hagan eso? —se quejó otra castaña cuyo nombre no consiguió recordar.

—Los criados bastante tienen con encargarse de montar los bailes que organizo todas las noches —dijo Rachel con fastidio—. Lo haremos nosotras con los hombres, será divertido.

—¡Pero si hace un frío que pela!

—Tenéis todas ropa de abrigo muy cara, seguro que sobreviviréis —insistió Brusca con maldad antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

Astrid se sirvió otra taza de café cuando alguien le preguntó.

—¿Cómo decoran los vicarios sus casas durante la Navidad, señorita Hofferson? —preguntó alguien de repente.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella y Astrid quiso que le tragara la tierra. Se sentía como una bestia enjaulada expuesta a un gran público. La chica que le había hecho la pregunta, una tal Heather que se había casado en el pasado verano con uno de los amigos íntimos del hermano de Brusca, sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque Astrid no supo si lo hacía sinceramente o por quedar bien.

—Supongo que como cualquiera que se precie a decorar su hogar, señora Ingerman. Recopilamos toda clase de vegetación: acebo, hiedra, romero, perenne… Acostumbramos a hacer coronas con lazos, guirnaldas y centros de mesa.

—¡Caray! Me imagino que les llevará mucho trabajo hacerlo, aunque supongo que su familia deberá estar acostumbrada —señaló Heather con interés.

Astrid inclinó la cabeza forzando una sonrisa y centró su atención en untar un panecillo con mantequilla. Alguien comentó que, por lo general, solían ser los criados quienes decoraban su casa y otra se burló llamándola vaga. Astrid fue incapaz de unirse a sus risas, sobre todo cuando se preguntó si no se había precipitado al venir a aquella casa en lugar de quedarse a celebrar sus últimas Navidades con sus padres. Cierto era que su madre le había instado a que fuera, quizás esperanzada de que Astrid pudiera conocer a un buen partido al que pudiera captar la atención y que no conociera el incidente del cubo con el sobrino de la condesa. Sin embargo, Astrid sabía bien que, partiendo de su humilde origen, ninguna de esas personas querrían contar con ella entre sus amistades. No es que le importara, ella ya se sentía afortunada de contar con Rachel como su amiga más íntima y no es que fuera a tener tiempo de cuidar de sus amigos una vez que se instalara como institutriz en Escocia.

La conversación se fue a otros asuntos, como los invitados que todavía no habían llegado y mencionaron no sé qué duque que no había dado respuesta a la invitación. Algunas de ellas suspiraron con pena y Astrid tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Cuando finalizaron el desayuno, las damas propusieron bordar servilletas para el baile de Navidad. Rachel, quien bordaba fatal, se excusó con que debía responder la correspondencia que tenía pendiente y Astrid vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir y dar su paseo matutino.

—¿No viene con nosotras, señorita Hofferson? —le preguntó Heather con ojos brillantes.

—No, señora Ingerman, he pensado en empezar a recolectar plantas para los decorados, así que saldré a pasear.

—¿Con el frío que hace a esta hora de la mañana? ¡Menuda locura! —comentó Camicazi.

Algunas mujeres rieron, pero Astrid se redujo a hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Le pareció escuchar a alguien murmurar algo cuando salió al corredor que fue seguida de varias risitas, pero no se quedó a escuchar lo que decían. No necesitaba saber lo que esa gente pensaba realmente de ella. Regresó a su dormitorio y se puso el sombrero, los guantes, el abrigo y se cambió sus zapatos por unas botas que presentaban un aspecto lamentable de tanto usarse, pero Astrid tenía intención de comprarse unas nuevas tan pronto recibiera su primer salario. 

El aire era terriblemente frío, pero no lo suficiente como para tentarla a entrar de nuevo a la casa. Una doncella tuvo el detalle de entregarle una cesta antes de salir y se lo colgó del codo a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma para aplacar el frío. Atravesó el jardín que estaba cubierto por el rocío helado y, cuando se aseguró de que estaba fuera de la vista de los enormes ventanales de la casa, cogió el camino hacia el bosque. Astrid estaba muy familiarizada con la propiedad de los Thorston y, aunque no le resultaba tan familiar y agradable como Hampshire, le gustaba pasear por los lindes de la propiedad, mucho más desatendidos por los jardineros de los Thorston.

El bosque olía a invierno, pensó Astrid sonriendo satisfecha. El olor a hielo se conjugaba con la fragancia de las plantas aromáticas, pino y madera. Astrid caminó varios metros hasta que localizó perenne junto a un árbol. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de la cesta y se puso a cortar mientras tarareaba una canción. Tan ensimismada estaba en su tarea que cuando por fin se levantó para seguir con su tarea, no reparó en el sonido del galope que venía tras el árbol. 

No se supo quién se llevó más susto. Si ella o el caballo, pero Astrid cayó hacia atrás cuando el caballo se puso a dos patas del terror, cortándose accidentalmente con el cuchillo que todavía llevaba en su mano. Por suerte, el caballo no se le echó encima y saltó hacia atrás, aunque Astrid soltó una palabrota tan vulgar que hizo eco por todo el bosque. Fue entonces cuando reparó que ese caballo no estaba suelto, sino que estaba montado por un jinete que intentaba por todos los medios calmar al animal. Muerta de la vergüenza, Astrid intentó levantarse, pero soltó un chillido de dolor cuando apoyó su peso sobre su mano herida. El cuchillo había atravesado la tela del guante hasta rasgar su piel, quizás no profundamente, pero sí lo suficiente para que sangrara más de lo debido. Astrid sintió un ligero mareo, odiaba la sangre y su olor metálico le dio náuseas.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó alarmado el jinete en un fuerte acento escocés mientras se bajaba del caballo.

Astrid reparó que el jinete no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, despeinado por la carrera que se había dado con el caballo, y el rostro cubierto de pecas. Sus ojos eran verdes y profundos y su nariz era algo grande para los rasgos tan afilados y marcados de su cara. Pese al frío que hacía aquella mañana, tenía el cuello de su camisa ligeramente abierto, mostrando más piel de la que Astrid jamás había visto en ningún hombre que no fuera su propio padre. Su rostro, aún bello, estaba deformado por una mueca de preocupación y Astrid contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre invadió su espacio personal para socorrerla. Si no fuera porque se había quedado embobada cual adolescente ante la presencia de aquel desconocido, probablemente su primer impulso habría sido apartarse.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? ¿necesita que vaya a buscar un médico? —volvió a repetir el joven ahora con un tono de más angustia.

—Yo… yo… estoy...

Astrid se sintió como una imbécil al no verse capaz de articular una frase coherente. Aún no estaba segura si había sido por la conmoción con el caballo o por la presencia de aquel hombre.

—Estoy bien —consiguió decir por fin—. No esperaba… esto.

—Sinceramente, tampoco esperaba encontrarla a usted, aunque no justifica el susto que le hemos tenido que dar —ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero enseguida reparó en la sangre—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Si está sangrando!

El hombre se volvió a arrodillar a su lado y cogió su mano con suma delicadeza.

—No es nada —se apresuró ella, pero el desconocido ya había sacado un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo para atarlo alrededor de su dorso tras quitarle el guante—. De verdad, no pasa nada. Es un cortecito bastante superficial, eso me pasa por andar con cuchillo en mano.

—Da igual, hay que curarle la idea, no vaya a ser que se infecte —insistió él preocupado.

El hombre la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, pero Astrid se apresuró a coger la cesta que estaba tirada en el suelo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y el hombre se apuró en devolvérsela torpemente.

—Estoy bien, mi amiga vive muy cerca de aquí, iré tan pronto termine con mi tarea.

El desconocido miró a su cesta y arqueó una ceja.

—Está recogiendo… ¿plantas? —preguntó él dubitativo.

—Ya sabe, para los decorados de Navidad —aclaró Astrid algo azorada.

—¡Oh! Aún quedan unos días hasta Nochebuena —señaló el hombre con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Por qué no me permite que la acompañe a casa de su amiga? Tiene tiempo para volver y recoger plantas en otro momento y, de veras se lo digo, convendría curar esa herida.

El hombre no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla marchar, cosa que la molestó. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera cuando las órdenes venían de sus padres. Aquello siempre le había dado muchos problemas en el seminario y se había llevado más de un castigo por su mala costumbre de no obedecer a sus profesoras cuando estaba en desacuerdo con ellas.

—Estaré bien.

—Insisto.

—Ni siquiera sé quién es usted —señaló ella intentando no perder los nervios.

—Yo tampoco sé quién es usted, pero alguien debe preocuparse de su bienestar cuando usted claramente no deja de restarle importancia —replicó el desconocido mucho más serio e inclinó la cabeza, esta vez haciendo una reverencia más cuidada—. Me llamo Henry Haddock, ¿y usted?

Astrid hizo una reverencia de mala gana.

—Astrid Hofferson —respondió algo seca.

El señor Haddock sonrió y miró hacia su caballo.

—No deseo importunar su jornada, señorita Hofferson. ¿Quiere que vayamos a caballo?

Astrid se contuvo de dar un paso hacia atrás. El caballo, negro azabache, era enorme e intimidamente.

—Preferiría andar si no le importa.

—Por supuesto —concordó él sin perder la sonrisa pese a su agrio sarcasmo, es más, parecía hasta divertirse y todo. El hombre se acercó al caballo para coger las riendas—. ¿Desea que le lleve la cesta también?

—No será necesario —indicó ella de mala gana.

Caminaron en silencio, a una distancia prudencial entre una y otro, y Astrid tuvo que contener un gemido por lo desagradable que se le hacía el contacto del pañuelo mojado de sangre con su piel. La joven aprovechó para estudiar al desconocido. Sus ropas parecían gastadas y sus botas estaban sucias de barro. Su aspecto no era descuidado, pero tampoco era el típico de un caballero. Sin embargo, parecía conocer bien aquel bosque, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes.

—¿Trabaja usted para los Thorston? —preguntó ella desesperada por saciar su curiosidad.

El señor Haddock se giró hacia ella sorprendido por su pregunta, aunque enseguida volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que trabajo para ellos?

—Tiene aspecto de que trabaja mucho con caballos —señaló Astrid consciente de que igual estaba siendo algo maleducada—. No sé si entrenara los que el señor Thorston padre cría. 

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Son buenos caballos, no cabe duda! —le aseguró él dando unas palmaditas al caballo negro que caminaba obediente a su lado—. ¿No monta usted?

—No a menos que sea estrictamente necesario —señaló ella con las mejillas cubiertas con un leve rubor.

—Debería, es una maravilla montar sobre ellos y son criaturas muy listas —comentó el señor Haddock con orgullo.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

Astrid nunca había aprendido a montar porque su familia nunca había poseído un caballo. Las pocas veces que había viajado fuera de su pueblo había alquilado un carruaje y, es más, las dos únicas veces que había montado sobre un caballo había sido de una forma muy poco propia de una señorita porque le aterraba caerse si se sentaba como una amazona.

—¿Y usted qué hace por aquí? —preguntó el señor Haddock para paliar el silencio que había vuelto a reinar entre ellos—. Por lo que me ha dado entender, usted debe ser amiga de la señorita Rachel Thorston.

—Así es —señaló ella—. Fuimos juntas al seminario y somos muy amigas desde entonces.

—Nadie lo diría.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpe? —replicó ofendida.

El señor Haddock pareció consciente de su error en ese mismo instante.

—¡Espere! ¡No quería decir eso! Me refería a que son muy diferentes, usted parece más… introvertida que la señorita Thorston.

Astrid estrechó los ojos, aún molesta todavía por su comentario.

—No tiene nada malo que no sea tan abierta como Rachel.

—Por supuesto que no, por favor, no me malinterprete. Es evidente que usted es toda una dama —le aseguró él avergonzado—. Disculpe mi grosería, por favor.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y aceleró el paso hasta que alcanzaron la entrada a los jardines. 

—Espere —le indicó el señor Haddock—. Mejor vayamos por aquí.

Astrid siguió resignada al joven por un camino que rodeaba los jardínes y llevaba directamente a los establos que se situaban en la zona trasera de la mansión. El señor Haddock le pidió que esperara un minuto mientras metía al caballo dentro de uno de los nichos y volvió al trote para pedirle que por favor le siguiera. Cuando entraron en una especie de oficina que estaba junto a las cuadras, el señor Haddock se quitó el abrigo y se quedó únicamente en camisa. Astrid apartó la vista avergonzada y se reprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta que su respiración se había acelerado.

—Siéntese aquí, por favor —le pidió el señor Haddock señalando una silla—. Creo que hay un botiquín por aquí.

Astrid se sentó y, al poco rato, Hipo apareció cargado con una caja metálica. Arrastró un taburete y se sentó justo delante de ella.

—¿Le importaría tenderme su mano, por favor? —preguntó amablemente.

La joven hizo lo que le pidió y, con suma delicadeza, el señor Haddock soltó el pañuelo arruinado por la sangre. El hombro sacó un frasco de la caja y una gasa que empapó con su contenido.

—Esto le va a doler un poco —le advirtió el señor Haddock—. Procuraré ser rápido.

Astrid dio un pequeño respingo cuando la gasa empapada de alcohol rozó contra su herida. No era la primera vez que le curaban una herida con alcohol, su madre lo había hecho innumerables veces antes cada vez que se engañaba a sí misma pensando que Astrid podría aprender a cocinar por fin. Sin embargo, el señor Haddock era mucho más delicado que su madre, procurando desinfectar la herida sin presionar demasiado la mano. Una vez que terminó de limpiarla, le echó un ungüento en el dorso que le escoció ligeramente la herida y se la vendó. Astrid tuvo tiempo de admirar el rostro de aquel amable desconocido. ¿Cómo podían ser las pestañas de un hombre tan largas? Y sus manos… eran ásperas, pero estaban calientes a pesar de haber estado expuestas al frío y eran grandes, lo bastante para que las suyas pudieran envolverse entre ellas. Astrid carraspeó sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por sus ensoñaciones y forzó una sonrisa cuando el señor Haddock alzó ligeramente la mirada, preguntándose si el carraspeo venía por algo.

—Por suerte, no habrá que darle puntos. No le quedará marca —le aseguró él cuando terminó.

—Ya le había dicho yo que no era nada —dijo ella con cierta arrogancia, aunque rebajó enseguida el tono—. Aún así, muchas gracias.

—Un placer —dijo él inclinando ligeramente la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio antes de que el señor Haddock se pusiera a recoger el botiquín. 

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo por aquí? —preguntó ella sin comprender cuál era la necesidad de alargar la conversación.

—En realidad, llegué anoche —respondió él—, pero he estado aquí antes. Me temo que nunca hemos coincidido, ¿me equivoco?

—No es que me dedique a salir a caballo cada vez que vengo, señor Haddock —confesó Astrid.

El joven se rió y se pasó la mano por el pelo para apartarlo de la cara.

—No me dedico solo a los caballos, señorita Hofferson —comentó el señor Haddock algo nervioso.

—¿Ah no? ¿Tiene otras tareas a parte? —preguntó ella con inevitable curiosidad.

—Si yo le contara… —el joven sacudió la cabeza al dejar el botiquín en la estantería—. ¿De dónde es usted?

—De Hampshire —respondió Astrid consciente de que no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Hermoso lugar.

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—He estado un par de veces.

—¿Para entrenar caballos? —cuestionó ella alzando una ceja.

El señor Haddock sonrió divertido y se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No es usted una mujer muy corriente.

—¿A qué le llama usted corriente? —replicó ella consciente de que no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Es demasiado curiosa —observó el señor Haddock con diversión.

—Me gusta conocer a la gente que me dan sustos de muerte en mitad de un bosque.

Las mejillas del señor Haddock se enrojecieron violentamente, pero enseguida rompió a reír a carcajada limpia. Astrid sintió un movimiento extraño en su estómago ante su reacción, por lo que procuró mantenerse quieta y esperar a que dejara de reírse.

—Disculpe —se apresuró a decir el señor Haddock—. No entienda que me estoy riendo de usted, pero ese comentario me ha pillado con la guardia baja.

Astrid no había considerado ni por un segundo que un hombre como aquel pudiera reírse de ella. Es más, se sintió satisfecha por haberle hecho reír, no era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrada. Siempre le habían tachado de seria y fría y, por lo general, tenía un sentido del humor tan sarcástico y seco que la gente solía ofenderse por sus bromas más que otra cosa.

—Definitivamente, usted tampoco es un hombre muy corriente que digamos —le aseguró ella.

El señor Haddock la observó intensamente antes de volver a sonreír y decir:

—Supongo que el hecho de que sea usted quien me diga eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —le aseguró ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y apoyándose contra la mesa a una distancia prudencial de él—. Usted es infinitamente más agradable que el resto de invitados de esta casa.

El señor Haddock alzó las cejas.

—¿No le gusta tratar con la clase alta? Había entendido que usted era amiga de la señorita Thorston.

Astrid tuvo que contener una mueca. Le molestaba que resultara improbable que cualquier amiga de Rachel Thorston no perteneciera a la misma clase que ella.

—Somos íntimas, pero eso no quiere decir que pertenezca a este… mundo —explicó ella hundiendo los hombros—. Es un poco complicado encajar cuando a una la observan como un mono de feria.

—¿Por qué la iban a observar así? —preguntó él torciendo el gesto.

—No cuento con la fortuna de pertenecer a ninguna familia acaudalada —contestó Astrid—. Mi padre es párroco en una pequeña iglesia de Hampshire.

El señor Haddock no mostró ninguna emoción respecto a su confesión. De igual manera, ¿qué iba a decir? Él debía ser solo un mozo de cuadra o un domador de caballos que trabajaba para diferentes familias adineradas, así que dudaba que él fuera a juzgarla por eso. Al menos, eso esperaba.

—La gente suele ser bastante… imbécil —señaló el señor Haddock vacilante—. Juzgar a las personas en base a su clase social demuestra que a esta sociedad le queda mucho por avanzar todavía.

—¿Es que ha habido algún avance respecto a esto? —cuestionó Astrid irritada—. De igual manera, eso no importa ahora. Estoy aquí para estar con mi amiga, no para labrar nuevas amistades.

El señor Haddock sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿no tengo posibilidad de considerarla algún día mi amiga? —preguntó él con cierto aire de chulería.

Astrid no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada mientras se esforzaba en no ruborizarse.

—Quién sabe —comentó ella.

—Permítame entonces ganarme su amistad —propuso el señor Haddock con buen ánimo.

—¿Por qué querría usted eso? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó él.

—¿Va a responder a todas mis cuestiones con preguntas? —se quejó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y usted? —dijo él con una sonrisa simpática.

Astrid cogió la cesta y el sombrero que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Tendrá que esforzarse —le advirtió ella con picardía.

—No dude que lo haré —le aseguró el señor Haddock.

Ambos se despidieron con una reverencia y tomaron caminos distintos. El señor Haddock volvió a salir hacia las cuadras mientras que ella se adentró en los pasillos de la servidumbre para ir directa a su habitación. Se pasó el resto de la mañana leyendo y mirando el paisaje del jardín con aire distraído, sin esforzarse mucho en apartar al señor Haddock de su mente. Era un hombre peculiar, no cabía duda, pero a Astrid le gustaba su carácter afable y educado. A excepción de su padre, Astrid no había tratado con muchos hombres y, casi siempre, o los espantaba cada vez que abría la boca o les estampaba un cubo en la cara. No había habido nunca un término medio. A Astrid no le gustaban las conversaciones superficiales sobre cotilleos del pueblo o del tiempo, si hablaba con alguien le gustaba que fuera de libros, de las noticias que leía en el periódico o de lo que fuera que pudiera ir más allá de una charla frívola. Por supuesto, eso le había traído problemas desde que tenía recuerdo, más cuando había alcanzado la edad de casarse. De ella se esperaba que su carácter se asemejara a su belleza, pero la mayor parte de las veces se veía obligada a fingir que era una dama cuando, en realidad, era una mujer de campo con una educación privilegiada. Al final, siempre acababa descubriéndose y claramente a nadie le interesaba una mujer bocazas, mucho más tras hacerse público que contaba con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle la mandíbula a alguien. 

—Qué tonta eres, Astrid —se regañó a sí misma.

Hacia la hora de comer, Brusca fue a buscarla a su dormitorio. Su amiga la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Astrid alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha aparecido el Duque.

—¿Qué duque? —cuestionó ella confundida.

—El Duque de Drumnadrochit, Astrid —dijo Brusca con impaciencia.

—¡Ah! 

Se mordió el labio, no tenía ni idea de quién era. Por suerte, Brusca no pareció darse cuenta de que seguía despistada.

—Es un amigo de mi hermano de la universidad —explicó su amiga—. Es un chico bastante rarito, muy callado, pero tolera bien las rarezas de Chusco. A veces incluso le hace gracia, así que podríamos pensar que está un poco tarumba.

Astrid se rió por su comentario y cogió del brazo de su amiga cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

—¿Y de dónde es este duque? —preguntó Astrid intrigada.

—Escocés, lo notarás enseguida por su acento.

—¡Vaya! —comentó ella sorprendida por la coincidencia.

Había pasado de no conocer a ningún escocés a verse con dos en un solo día.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amiga extrañada.

—Nada.

No quería delatar al señor Haddock por temor a meterle en problemas. Brusca siguió inquisitiva, pero por suerte alcanzaron el comedor que ahora estaba abarrotado con los invitados de los hermanos Thorston. Debía haber casi una veintena de personas allí reunidas y todas estaban haciendo un apretado corro alrededor de alguien. 

—Disculpad, ¿podéis darle un respiro al señor duque? —clamó Brusca irritada.

La gente se dispersó para dar paso a Brusca y a Astrid; sin embargo, la joven se quedó clavada en el suelo tan pronto visualizó al duque. Se había cambiado sus ropas sucias y raídas por un traje que se ajustaba a la perfección a su esbelto cuerpo. Se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás, aunque le resultó inconfundible.

Era él.

El señor Henry Haddock.

¡Maldito bastardo mentiroso!, quiso chillar Astrid, aunque se redujo a hacer una reverencia pronunciada a la vez que Brusca hacia las presentaciones. Se sintió de repente muy pequeña cuando escuchó las risitas a su alrededor. ¡Por supuesto! ¡No había nada más divertido que ver a una doña nadie saludando a un duque! Quería chillar y golpear a todo el mundo en aquella sala, al señor, o más bien, Lord Haddock primero. El duque, no obstante, para la enorme sorpresa de todos, se inclinó para coger su mano vendada y besarla con suavidad durante cinco largos segundos.

¡Qué escándalo!

¿Cómo se le ocurre?

¡Un duque jamás debería actuar así con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera con los nobles! Su rango estaba justo por debajo de los ducados reales ¡Y él la había saludado como si fuera una dama de clase alta! Lo iba a matar, estaba decidida a hacerlo, más tras lanzarle esa miradita pícara y cómplice antes de soltar su mano.

—¿Se ha hecho daño en la mano, señorita Hofferson? —preguntó Lord Haddock con falsa inocencia.

Astrid contuvo sus ganas de darle una bofetada y forzó su mejor sonrisa.

—He tenido un pequeño accidente esta mañana, pero no me duele, Su Gracia.

—Por favor —le cortó él muy educadamente—. Estamos en confianza, puede llamarme Henry, como espero que también hagan el resto de los presentes.

El resto de los invitados susurraron entusiasmados ante tal sugerencia, pero Astrid solo podía pensar en diferentes de matar a aquel estúpida, idiota y arrogante duque. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarla? ¿A considerar que ambos eran iguales? Ya no solo le había aguado sus planes de aquella mañana, sino que además había tenido la osadía de mentirle a la cara aún cuando le habían sobrado ocasiones para presentarse como el maldito Duque de Drummanosédonde. 

—¿Nos sentamos a la mesa? —sugirió Rachel.

Astrid hizo una reverencia rápida antes de apartarse e ir a su sitio correspondiente. Sin embargo, Rachel enseguida cogió de su mano para sentarla a su lado en la mesa.

—¿Qué haces? Debería sentarme hacia el centro, no junto a una de los anfitriones.

—¡Calla! ¡Esta es mi casa y te sentarás donde me plazca! —exclamó ella con impaciencia.

La joven reparó aterrada que junto a Rachel, por protocolo, se sentaba Lord Haddock. El duque parecía divertirse con toda aquella embarazosa situación y Astrid se preguntó si la encarcelarían por tirarle el pastel de carne a la cabeza. Sería un añadido interesante a su historial criminal: una mandíbula rota por un cubo para alimentar cerdos y un duque noqueado por una fuente de plata de primera ley. Pese a la controversia de los asientos asignados, nadie se atrevió llevar la contraria a Brusca, ni siquiera su propio hermano que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa. El duque fue invadido a preguntas de toda clase y, aunque una parte de ella no deseaba escuchar nada de lo que aquel vil mentiroso tuviera que decir, no pudo evitar prestar atención a cada una de sus respuestas. Observó que su lenguaje verbal era totalmente diferente a cuando su encuentro esa misma mañana. Incluso había suavizado su acento escocés, haciendo que su voz sonara incluso diferente. Aquello perturbó a Astrid, ¿quién era aquel hombre entonces? ¿El hombre risueño de los caballos o el duque? El señor Henry Haddock se había mostrado amable, algo pícaro, pero también discreto e incluso introvertido. Lord Henry Haddock, en cambio, era más extrovertido, pero mucho más formal, como si cuidara cada palabra que saliera de su boca con precisión. 

—Señorita Hofferson.

Astrid alzó la mirada hacia una mujer cuyo nombre ahora no conseguía recordar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo se siente estando aquí?

Astrid no comprendió la pregunta o, al menos, no quiso entenderla del todo.

—¿Disculpe?

La mujer sonrió enseñándole los dientes que estaban ligeramente manchados por el carmín de sus labios.

—Me refiero a que usted debe estar poco acostumbrada a vivir en un lugar tan grande como este. Debe sentirse afortunada por contar con una amistad como la que tiene con Rachel Thorston.

Astrid se esforzó en contener la ira que quería salir directa de su pecho; pero, por suerte, Brusca se le adelantó.

—¿Estás insinuando algo de mi amiga, Clarise, o es que no soportas que sea ella la que se sienta hoy a mi lado?

Astrid observó de reojo las reacciones jocosas de las otras personas de la mesa, como si estuvieran disfrutando de aquel lamentable espectáculo.

—Técnicamente, como baronesa, debería estar al lado de tu hermano, Rachel —le recordó la mujer con inocencia—, pero no esperaba que comprendieras cómo funciona el protocolo.

Astrid cogió de la muñeca de su amiga para calmarla y evitar que se levantara de un salto. Sintió los intensos ojos del duque puestos sobre ella, pero le ignoró para dirigirse directamente a la baronesa.

—Para mí es un privilegio pasar las fiestas aquí con mi mejor amiga y sus amistades, baronesa —le aseguró Astrid en un tono de fingida conciliación—. Siempre he estado enormemente agradecida por la hospitalidad de los Thorston, quienes se preocupan de tratarme como una más de la familia.

—Es que eres como mi hermana, Astrid —intervino Brusca molesta.

La joven le apretó el brazo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Por suerte, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí. Los Thorston acostumbran a invitarme varias veces al año, aunque mi agenda no siempre me lo permite.

—¿Su agenda? —cuestionó alguien sin ocultar el tono de mofa.

El duque carraspeó de repente y Astrid se fijó que se dirigía al graciosillo de turno.

—¿Podrías explicarnos qué agenda tienes tú, Richard?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el hombre a la defensiva.

—No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo explicaras, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, tu agenda siempre se ha basado en dormir hasta tarde, comer, acudir a fiestas y a cazar en mis terrenos, primo.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos. De repente, ya nadie tenía puesta la mirada en ella, sino en el aparente primo del duque, cuyo rostro se había vuelto rojo como un tomate.

—¡No estábamos hablando de mi, Hipo! —exclamó Richard indignado.

La joven frunció el ceño por la forma en la que el primo del duque se había dirigido a él. Lord Haddock hizo un gesto con la boca ante aquel nombre que tantas risas habían suscitado en la mesa, pero enseguida recuperó el poder en la conversación.

—¡Vaya! ¡Lo he vuelto hacer! —exclamó Lord Haddock abatido—. ¡He vuelto a espantarte a las damas, Mocoso! Y yo que estaba decidido a ayudarte a encontrar esposa para que no volvieras a saquear mi despensa nunca más.

Aquello suscitó tales carcajadas que ni la propia Astrid pudo contenerse. El primo de Lord Haddock parecía que iba a explotar, aunque no volvió a replicar al duque. Por suerte, la conversación se disolvió en varias y Brusca se interesó por su mano.

—Me cuesta creer que te hayas cortado así como así —comentó su amiga tras escuchar el relato de su amiga. 

Astrid se había preocupado de no mencionar que había conocido al duque en el bosque y que la había engañado para que pensara que era un simple mozo de cuadra. No era tan estúpida como para poner en evidencia al duque, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Aún así, tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar a Lord Haddock pese a que este aún tenía sus ojos puestos fijamente en ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó Astrid sin poder ocultar su irritación.

—Porque tú no eres torpe. Aunque estés caminando sobre un camino lleno de obstáculos, lo haces siempre sin titubear y jamás te he visto tropezar. Jamás.

Astrid observó de reojo cómo el duque alzaba las cejas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —replicó Astrid queriendo dar por concluída la conversación.

Brusca sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Ocultas algo, As.

—Por supuesto, porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ocultarte algo que estás imaginando en tu cabeza y que realmente no ha pasado —comentó Astrid con sarcasmo.

El duque se rió, causando que Astrid arrugara la nariz molesta.

—¿Usted qué piensa, Henry? —preguntó Brusca inclinándose ligeramente hacia el duque—. ¿No cree que mi amiga nos miente vilmente?

Astrid esperó una expresión que delatara su secreto común, pero el duque dibujó esa misma sonrisa que le había quitado el aire esa misma mañana y, sin apartar los ojos de ella, dijo:

—Creo que la señorita Hofferson oculta más de un secreto, pero seguramente porque no quiere dejarnos en evidencia a todos los demás.

La joven arqueó una ceja y Brusca torció el gesto. Lord Haddock soltó una risa nerviosa ante su evidente confusión.

—Me refiero a que la señorita Hofferson parece una persona con muchos talentos, pero que los oculta para no dejarnos al resto por los suelos.

La cara de Astrid ardió de repente y quiso que se la tragara la tierra. A este paso iba a ser ella quien iba a morirse por la vergüenza. Brusca, en cambio, asintió satisfecha ante el comentario del duque.

—Veo que tiene buen ojo, Henry, mi amiga cuenta con dones extraordinarios. Lee a gran velocidad, escribe una correspondencia elocuente y no excesivamente larga y tiene la mejor conversación de esta mesa. Eso sí, no espere que se ponga a cocinar porque es la peor cocinera con la que este país ha contado jamás.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó Astrid abochornada.

—Bueno, son nuestras imperfecciones lo que construyen nuestro carácter —le aseguró Lord Haddock divertido.

—No cabe duda —concordó Brusca.

La comida finalizó por fin y, cuando los criados de los Thorston trajeron el café y el té para la sobremesa, los hombres se dispusieron a retirarse a otra sola para hablar de sus cosas. Astrid tuvo que reprimir una mueca, nunca le había gustado que los hombres se marcharan para charlas de asuntos que supuestamente ellas no podían tratar o escuchar para no escandalizarse o por falta de conocimiento. Sin embargo, cuando Lord Haddock se levantó, se dirigió a Rachel con una reverencia.

—Señorita Thorston, estaba pensado que quizás esta tarde podríamos salir todos a buscar vegetación para decorar su casa para estas fiestas —miró hacia la ventana—. Es un día soleado y habrá una temperatura más agradable que esta mañana para ir al bosque.

Brusca miró a Astrid con una sonrisa ancha, aunque la joven se apresuró en mirar hacia otro lado.

—Creo que es una excelente idea, se lo propondré a las damas.

Lord Haddock hizo una reverencia y se retiró con el resto de los hombres. Brusca le dio un codazo de camaradería y Astrid le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó ella en voz baja a la vista que las demás mujeres pretendían sentarse junto a ellas.

—Le gustas —señaló ella con picardía—, pero tenías que haberme dicho que ya le conocías.

—¡No le conozco! —exclamó ella indignada.

—Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra —replicó Brusca con diversión—. Te lo has encontrado esta mañana, ¿a que sí?

Astrid se mordió el labio. ¡Odiaba que Brusca la conociera tan bien!

—Sí, pero me ha mentido. En ningún momento me dijo que era duque, ¡pensaba que era un mozo de cuadra!

Brusca se carcajeó, captando la atención del resto de mujeres.

—¿Qué estáis murmurando vosotras dos con tanto secretismo? —cuestionó Heather intrigada.

Su amiga aprovechó el momento para hablar de la propuesta de Lord Haddock, lo cual fue recibido por críticas mixtas. A una parte le daba mucha pereza marchar de excursión al bosque justo después de comer o, básicamente, porque eran demasiado finas para mancharse las manos. Otras, en cambio, recibieron la propuesta con entusiasmo, así que se decidió salir después de la siesta. Astrid decidió regresar a su dormitorio para descansar y revisar las cartas que había compartido con Lady Mackenzie, su futura jefa, para planificar el itinerario de estudios para sus hijos y mandarlo antes de Navidad. Sin embargo, en el pasillo se topó ni más ni menos que con el Duque de Drumnadrochit que lucía algo desorientado. El duque abrió mucho los ojos cuando la vio y se apresuró a hacer una reverencia que Astrid devolvió.

—Su Gracia —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Señorita Hofferson, disculpe, es que no encuentro mi dormitorio —explicó él avergonzado—. Me han comunicado que han trasladado mi equipaje a una habitación conocida como la “verde jade”, pero me temo que no sé dónde está.

Astrid sabía bien cuál era aquel dormitorio. Los Thorston la reservaba siempre para sus invitados más distinguidos y era el contiguo al suyo.

—Sígame —indicó ella con frialdad.

Ambos caminaron por el largo corredor en un silencio tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. El duque parecía nervioso, aunque procuró mantenerse sereno. Tan pronto alcanzaron la puerta del fondo, Astrid hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse cuando el Lord exclamó:

—¡Espere!

Astrid se giró de mala gana.

—¿Sí, Su Gracia?

—Puede llamarme Henry —insistió el duque—. Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen  «Su Gracia», es demasiado pomposo.

—Disculpe que le diga, Su Gracia, pero resultaría sumamente violento que yo, entre todas las personas de esta casa, le llame por su nombre de pila. 

—A su amiga la señorita Thorston la llama por su nombre de pila y se ha dirigido a su hermano también por su nombre.

Astrid torció el gesto.

—Terrance y sobre todo Rachel son mis amigos, Su Gracia.

—¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido —bromeó él, aunque enseguida recuperó la compostura al ver que la expresión de ella continuaba siendo muy seria—. Le debo una disculpa.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso cree? —replicó ella con voz chillona—. Pensaba que estaba pasándoselo de lo lindo haciéndome pasar por una situación sumamente vergonzosa. 

—No era en absoluto mi intención, créame —le prometió Lord Haddock—. No quería que… ya sabe, mi título lo estropeara todo, más tras saber que no me vería como su igual si descubría que soy duque.

—Es que usted y yo no somos iguales, Lord Haddock —escupió Astrid con rabia—. Se ha estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo y odio que me mientan.

—No lo he mentido en ningún momento, señorita Hofferson —se defendió él indignado—. Usted dio por hecho que yo era un mozo de cuadras de los Thorston.

—¡Su aspecto no me delataba que fuera la contrario y no me lo negó tampoco!

—No deseaba violentarla —explicó el duque apurado—. Esperaba decírselo de una manera más discreta, pero las presentaciones se precipitaron durante el almuerzo.

Astrid apretó los puños, incapaz de encontrar una réplica que no fuera lo bastante cruel y basta para dejarla en evidencia ante el duque.

—Señorita Hofferson, he sido sincero en lo que se refiere a que usted y yo seamos amigos —le aseguró el duque.

—¿Por qué? —alegó ella más desconcertada que furiosa—. Ya sabe lo que soy. Hombres como usted no se relacionan con mujeres como yo.

—¿Mujeres como usted? —cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño.

—No finja confusión, hágame el favor.

—Es que estoy realmente confundido, señorita Hofferson. Hasta donde yo sé, no existe ninguna ley que prohíba que un duque se relacione con una dama independientemente de su origen, título o carencia de los mismos —expresó Lord Haddock claramente enfadado—. Me ofende que considere que soy tan egocéntrico como para considerar que todas mis amistades se fundan en base a la clase a la que pertenecen. No me conoce de nada y, honestamente, deseaba labrar amistad con usted precisamente porque me parecía una dama interesante y agradable. Quizás el problema lo tenga usted y no yo, que se deja llevar por sus prejuicios respecto a la clase alta y no deja de despreciarse a sí misma por ser la hija de quien es. ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

Astrid sintió cada una de sus palabras como una bofetada. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?

—¡¿Prejuicios, señor?! —escupió ella rabiosa—. ¿Sabe lo que es estar rodeada de gente como usted? Me ven como un experimento a tratar, una dama educada, pero con un apellido irrelevante y una posición social del subsuelo que poco puede aspirar en la vida más que casarme o trabajar como institutriz. ¿Y encima tengo que dar las gracias porque me sienta en la misma mesa que ellos? ¿Cree que no oigo los murmullos y las risitas a mis espaldas cada vez que coincido con las amistades de los Thorston? ¿O piensa que su primo no estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para reírse de mí? ¿Sabe cuál era mi agenda en casa de mis padres? Mantener la casa, hacer la colada, dar de comer a los animales, labrar el huerto… Eso sin mencionar mi tiempo invertido en mis estudios, ya no solo por mi clase, sino por mi género ni siquiera puedo acceder a la universidad —Astrid tomó aire mientras que el duque le observaba atónito, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra—. Como podrá observar, soy una soltera de casi veintisiete años que ha de viajar al otro extremo del país, lejos de la confortabilidad de mi hogar y de mi amada familia, para buscarme un futuro mediocre educando a niños que ya de partida me van a odiar. Así que discúlpeme si considero que no nos veamos como iguales, Lord Haddock, porque nadie de su clase tiene una mínima noción de lo que es sacarse sus propias castañas del fuego. A ustedes les han dado todo hecho y desde muy joven he sabido a la perfección cuál era mi lugar en el mundo, la cuestión es: ¿lo sabe usted?

El duque entreabrió su boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Astrid sencillamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás antes de hacer una hosca reverencia y entrar en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando retener sus ganas de llorar, pero fue incapaz. Se tumbó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo mientras se esforzaba en que sus sollozos no se escucharan lo bastante alto para que Lord Haddock la oyera desde la otra habitación.

No estuvo mucho tiempo tirada en la cama. Astrid Hofferson no eran de esas que se quedaran abatidas por tener un encontronazo con un guapo duque. Aún sintiéndose fatal, se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras y respiró hondo. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y cogió la correspondencia que había compartido con Lady Mackenzie de su baúl. Estuvo cerca de una hora preparando el itinerario hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta. Una doncella distinta a la de esa mañana le anunció que la excursión al bosque se iniciaría a las tres en punto en el caso de que quisiera unirse. Astrid le dio las gracias y le dijo que bajaría enseguida. Escuchó a la doncella tocar y entrar a la puerta de al lado repitiendo exactamente aquellas mismas palabras, aunque Astrid no escuchó la respuesta del duque. 

La joven se preparó en pocos minutos y bajó aún siendo demasiado pronto, pero no deseaba volver a toparse con Lord Haddock en el pasillo. La señora Heather Ingerman y Lady Cassandra se encontraban esperando al pie de las escaleras, hablando muy animadamente sobre algo que parecía excitarlas especialmente. Ambas mujeres sonrieron al verla.

—¡Señorita Hofferson! —exclamó la señora Ingerman—. ¡Qué bien que se haya unido a pesar de su lesión!

Astrid las saludó con una reverencia que ambas mujeres devolvieron.

—Estoy bien, solo ha sido un corte superficial. 

—Odio los cortes en las manos —observó Lady Cassandra con fastidio—. ¿No os pasa cuando escribís cartas y os cortáis con una hoja? ¡La herida no es nada, pero como duele!

—Solo tú puedes cortarte con una hoja, Cami —se mofó Heather.

Astrid se redujo a sonreír mientras ambas amigas reían a carcajadas. Por el trato y la cercanía, parecían conocerse desde hacía bastante tiempo. Rachel le había comentado que a muchas de las damas que había invitado eran amigas que conocía de toda vida. Algunas hijas de amigos de sus padres, otras vecinas de la zona y algunas, como era su caso, por alguna preciosa casualidad del destino. No pudo evitar tener cierta envidia por su amiga. Brusca era indudablemente una mujer tan popular como polémica y, aunque sus padres estuvieran un poco hartos por la cabezonería de su hija por no querer casarse, nadie negaba que allá donde estuviera ella tenía un séquito de amigos detrás. 

—Señorita Hofferson, me preguntaba si nos podríamos dirigirnos a usted por su nombre —comentó la señora Ingerman—. Sabemos que no nos conocemos mucho, pero creo que podemos ser todas buenas amigas.

A Astrid le sorprendió aquella propuesta. Por un instante dudó si aquellas dos mujeres se estaban riendo de ella, pero se reprendió a sí misma por ser siempre tan irritantemente desconfiada. 

—Por supuesto, señora Ingerman.

—Heather —le corrigió la mujer.

—Heather —repitió ella con una sonrisa.

—Y a mí me puedes llamar Camicazi —dijo Lady Cassandra sonriente—. O Cami, pero nunca Cass, por favor. Lo odio.

Astrid asintió sonriendo y se quedó charlando unos minutos con Heather y Camicazi hasta que bajó otro grupo de personas para unirse a la excursión. Por un rato, Astrid olvidó el desagradable encontronazo con Lord Haddock. Heather y Camicazi demostraron ser dos mujeres muy agradables y se preocuparon de integrarla en la conversación con los otros nobles. A las tres en punto, Rachel Thorston bajó la escalera acompañada de Lord Haddock. Astrid sintió un desagradable nudo en su estómago y se esforzó en no mirar al duque.

El grupo salió en dirección al bosque cargados con cestas y cuchillos para cortar plantas. Astrid caminó a una distancia prudencial del duque, quien parecía enfrascado en su conversación con el marido de Heather, Justin Ingerman. Intentó participar en la animada charla que las damas mantuvieron sobre los preparativos cara a la Navidad, pero estaba demasiado tensa como para prestar atención a nada. Había sido muy desagradable con el duque, no podía negarlo, tanto que ni se atrevía mirarle a la cara. Lord Haddock había acertado de pleno con que Astrid le había juzgado en base a sus prejuicios y no era justo.

Debía disculparse con él.

Solo tenía que encontrar la ocasión más adecuada para hacerlo.

El grupo se dispersó tan pronto entraron en el bosque. Astrid caminó cerca de Heather y Camicazi al ver que Brusca estaba más preocupada por discutir con Richard Jorguenson, el primo de Lord Haddock. Procuró concentrarse en buscar y cortar plantas, aunque al poco roto la mano le había empezado a molestar debido al esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Astrid Hofferson era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, por lo que se preocupó en no mostrar su dolor y en recopilar todo lo que fuera posible.

—¿No le duele la mano?

Astrid levantó la mirada con brusquedad tan pronto reconoció la voz nasal del Duque de  Drumnadrochit. El Lord se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de ella, aunque estaba lo bastante cerca como para que Astrid pudiera apreciar la intensidad de su mirada. Su frente tenía una ligera arruga cerca de sus cejas y sus labios estaban sellados en una tensa línea recta. Astrid se incorporó de un salto y le hizo una reverencia, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Me duele, pero es soportable, Su Gracia.

—No debería esforzarse si le molesta, señorita Hofferson —le reprendió el duque con dureza—. Se sobreesfuerza sin motivo alguno.

—Estaré bien —insistió.

Dio un respingo cuando su mano cogió de repente la suya para quitarle la cuchilla. Astrid alzó la mirada confundida, ¿cómo se había movido tan rápido? El duque se agachó a su lado para terminar de cortar el trozo de romero que Astrid había estado podando y se lo tendió para que lo metiera en la cesta. Estuvieron así, el duque cortando y ella organizando la vegetación de la cesta sin apenas intercambiar una sola palabra, hasta que el grupo decidió que ya era hora de regresar para tomar el té. Lord Haddock le devolvió el cuchillo e hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida, pero Astrid consiguió sacar el valor para murmurar:

—¡Espere!

El duque se giró confundido y ella se mordió el labio, no muy segura de qué era lo más adecuado que había que decir a la hora de disculparse con un duque. 

—Le debo una disculpa —dijo ella sin muchos rodeos—. Antes… me pasé de la raya. No niego que me molestó su mentira, pero creo que no lo hizo con mala intención. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho y he descargado toda mi frustración con usted. Ruego que me disculpe, Lord Haddock.

El hombre parecía muy sorprendido por su disculpa hasta el punto que durante unos segundos no supo reaccionar. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Señorita Hofferson, si alguien ha de disculparse aquí soy yo. Debí haberle dicho quién era desde el principio —le aseguró él con una sonrisa triste—. Sin embargo, no niego que si usted me dio tan buena impresión fue por lo natural y honesta que fue conmigo desde el momento en el que nos encontramos. Temí que si le confesaba quien era, ya no solo iba a incomodarla, sino que el trato iba a ser completamente distinto. Quería disfrutar por un rato lo que significaba ser simplemente Henry Haddock y no el Duque de Drumnadrochit. Ruego que me perdone usted precisamente por haberme aprovechado de la situación, pero detesto que me traten con tantísimo formalismo cuando no soy más que un hombre corriente. Un título no me hace más especial, siempre lo he creído así. 

Irónicamente, Astrid no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquel hombre. No debía ser mucho mayor que ella y si contaba con el título de duque debía ser porque su padre había fallecido. Astrid jamás había envidiado a la nobleza y Lord Henry Haddock no era una excepción. Sin embargo, Lord Haddock era el primer aristócrata que ella conocía que claramente no disfrutaba siéndolo.

—Puede llamarme Astrid si así lo desea —dijo ella con suavidad.

Lord Haddock jadeó sorprendido, pero dibujó una sonrisa tan afable y radiante que Astrid se quedó por un momento sin aire.

—Solo si usted me llama Henry —le propuso él.

Ella se rió por el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Está bien, Henry.

El joven estaba eufórico y ambos caminaron codo con codo, charlando animadamente, hasta la mansión de los Thorston. Le sorprendió lo inteligente que era, quizás algo torpe en el trato, pero sumamente educado y atento. Astrid se sentía a gusto hablando con Henry sobre todo porque claramente parecía prestar atención a todo lo que ella decía. Descubrió que era un lector voraz, tanto o más que ella, y se pasaron la tarde entera discutiendo sus visiones respecto a los lectores de la época. Su conversación, por supuesto, captó la atención del resto de los invitados de los Thorston; pero, por una vez, Astrid no quiso darle la más mínima importancia.

—Veo que te llevas muy bien con el duque —comentó Brusca con voz pícara después de la cena.

—Es un hombre muy agradable —señaló Astrid esforzándose en no ruborizarse.

—Y muy guapo —añadió su amiga moviendo las cejas.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero no replicó. No iba a negar lo innegable después de todo. Tras la velada nocturna en la que Astrid jugó a las cartas con las demás damas y disfrutó del concierto de piano dado por Camicazi en la que compartió alguna que otra mirada confidente con Henry, se marchó a la cama con la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago. Debía tener mucho cuidado, se reprendió a sí misma. Henry Haddock era y solo podía ser un amigo, así que bajo ningún concepto podía imaginarse nada más que mantener una decorosa amistad con él.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Astrid salió de su cuarto para irse a desayunar chocó de bruces con él, causando que diera un traspiés hacia atrás. En una novela romántica quizás el caballero salvaría a la dama de la humillación de caer sobre su trasero, pero Henry Haddock demostró que podía ser muchas cosas, ¿pero un caballero andante? Muy poco probable. Tan pronto la sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que se cayera, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó con ella, aunque por suerte no sobre ella. Ambos se quedaron un poco impresionados por cómo en solo cinco segundos habían terminado de bruces en el suelo, pero Astrid enseguida rompió a reír de lo absurdo que le parecía todo. Henry no tardó en unirse a sus risas y Astrid no pudo contener el gesto de acariciar su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó preocupada.

—Solo en mi orgullo —confesó él algo azorado—. Me temo que acabo de perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—No sea ridículo —le regañó ella.

Astrid se perdió en sus ojos por un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan verdes? Si una se fijaba podían apreciarse hasta diferentes tonalidades de verde en sus irises. Unas voces en el pasillo los sobresaltó y Astrid apartó enseguida la mano de su cara, avergonzada y confundida de su propio gesto. Henry la ayudó a levantarse y, tras comprobar que no había nadie en el corredor que pudieran señalarles de estar en la misma habitación, salieron a desayunar.

Los siguientes días fueron… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Maravillosos? Tras demostrar un trato más informal con la persona de mayor rango del lugar, el resto de invitados pareció relajarse tanto como ella. Astrid pasó de ser la peculiar amiga pobre de Rachel Thorston a simplemente la amiga de Hampshire de Rachel Thorston. La influencia ya no solo de Brusca, sino también de Heather y Camicazi, quienes demostraron ser dos mujeres muy divertidas y agradables, sirvió para que se integrara del todo entre los invitados. Se encontraba tan a gusto que ni siquiera le molestaron las pullas puntuales que alguno o alguna todavía le lanzaban. 

Y luego estaba Henry.

Astrid jamás se había sentido tan conectada con nadie, ni siquiera con Rachel. Eran muy diferentes, pero se entendían tan bien que aquellas diferencias no hacían más que enriquecer su amistad. Para sorpresa y mofas de los hombres, Henry se apuntaba a ayudar a las damas a elaborar los decorados de Navidad para colocarlos durante la Nochebuena. En ocasiones, Astrid se quedaba embobada mirando su manos trabajar con los hilos y las plantas. Observó que tenía cicatrices por sus dorsos y Henry le explicó que se debía sobre todo a la cría de caballos. Durante sus paseos por los jardines y alrededores, el duque le preguntaba sobre su vida en Hampshire y su familia. Astrid aprovechó también para preguntar sobre Escocia para irse mentalizada de la tierra que iba a encontrarse cuando marchara a trabajar. Sin embargo, mientras había quienes le habían advertido que Escocia era una tierra fría, desagradable y llena de gente ruda y maleducada, Henry le presentó un reino lleno historia, mitología y personas rurales y algo desconfiadas, pero maravillosas una vez que se ganaba su confianza.

—¿Por qué quiere trabajar en Escocia? —cuestionó Henry la noche anterior a Nochebuena—. ¿Acaso no hay puestos de institutriz en Hampshire o en algún lugar que le quede más cerca de su hogar?

Rachel y ella se tensaron ante su pregunta. En realidad, Astrid sí había intentado encontrar trabajo en Hampshire y por todo el sur de Inglaterra para no tener que marcharse tan lejos, pero tras su desagradable desencuentro con su sobrino, la Condesa de Steventon se había preocupado de extender rumores terribles sobre ella para que nadie la contratara. Astrid se había obligado a salir del radio de influencia de la condesa y solo había tenido suerte en Escocia.

—Es que Astrid quería un cambio de aires —mintió Rachel con una sonrisa forzada.

—Eso —concordó la joven intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Henry frunció el ceño.

—¿Y dónde va a estar exactamente?

—En casa del Vizconde de Dundee —respondió ella.

Henry dio un respingo, pero enseguida dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Los vizcondes de Dundee son mis vecinos! —exclamó encantado—. Tienen gemelos: Eloise y Colin. Dos pequeños demonios, tengo que decir, pero se dejan querer.

La euforia que había sacudido su cuerpo ante la idea de que Henry pudiera estar cerca, se apagó ante la mención de los gemelos. A Astrid no se le daban mal los niños, en el seminario había dado más de una clase a las niñas pequeñas cuando la señora Rochester, la profesora de francés, se acatarraba. Sin embargo, una cosa era el seminario y otra muy distinta era la casa de un vizconde. Los niños estaban en su territorio y ella era la terrorífica institutriz que venía a destrozarles la infancia.

—Piensa en lo positivo, Astrid: al menos Henry estará por allí —le aseguró su amiga con picardía.

Astrid le habría clavado el tenedor en el ojo de no considerarse poco decoroso. Sin embargo, Henry rió y la joven apreció el rubor en sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

—Por supuesto que estaré allí para usted, señorita Hofferson. Es más, tengo esperanza de que me permita enseñarla a montar a caballo.

Rachel parecía entusiasmada ante tal propuesta y empezó a compartir sus impresiones con el conde respecto a la crianza de ciertas razas. Sin embargo, la mente de Astrid estaba muy lejos de aquella conversación. ¿Henry quería verla en Escocia? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los vizcondes tan pronto descubrieran que ella era amiga de una figura tan importante? Estaba segura que no estaría bien visto que un duque enseñara a una institutriz a montar a caballo y los vizcondes no tolerarían que hiciera nada que pudiera distraerla de sus tareas o que trajeras chismorreos a su casa. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera más cómoda entre aquellas personas había causado que también hubiera bajado la guardia. No podía haber pasado desapercibido el acercamiento que el duque había hecho con ella. Henry trataba a los demás con amabilidad y decoro, pero siempre parecía más abierto y relajado cuando estaban juntos. Había estado tan distraída con él que no se había detenido a escuchar los susurros a sus espaldas.

_ ¿Qué habrá visto Lord Haddock en esa doña nadie? _

_ ¿No es evidente? Seguro que es su querida. _

_ ¡Ilusa de ella! ¿De veras se piensa que alguien como el Duque de Drumnadrochit iba a poner sus ojos en una insulsa institutriz? _

Astrid sintió que la sala entera le daba vueltas. Por supuesto, el primero en darse cuenta de su malestar fue Henry. Él era el único que podía verla entre tanta gente esplendorosa y especial. ¿Por qué? ¡A saber!

—¿Astrid? ¿Está bien?

—S-sí —balbuceó y se dirigió a su amiga—. Creo… creo que me voy a retirar si no te importa, Rachel —no esperó a la respuesta de su amiga y se levantó para hacer una torpe reverencia a los presentes—. Dis… Disculpen.

Todos los hombres, que se habían levantado a la par que ella, se sentaron a excepción de Henry, quien la observaba muy preocupado.

—¿Seguro que está bien, señorita Hofferson?

—Sí, sí, le aseguró ella. Es un simple mareo por… por…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había dado de bruces con la realidad?

—Lord Haddock —intervino Brusca—. Hay ciertas cuestiones de salud que solo incumben a las damas.

Henry necesitó unos segundos para comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata antes de hacer una reverencia y sentarse de nuevo. Astrid, muerta de la vergüenza, se anotó mentalmente para matar más tarde a su amiga mientras dormía. Subió a su dormitorio y se desvistió con lentitud mientras observaba la nieve caer desde su ventana hasta quedarse completamente desnuda. Se soltó el recogido para dejar que sus rizos rubios cayeran sobre su espalda y se acercó al espejo que había en un rincón de la habitación. Hubo una vez que la Condesa de Steventon, allá cuando su sobrino mostró un interés notable en ella, comentó que Astrid contaba con una belleza  «correcta», lo que venía traduciéndose como «suficiente como para no llamar la atención, pero lo bastante para ser agradable a la vista». Astrid nunca había sido alguien que se preocupara especialmente por su imagen. Cuando no tenía que realizar o recibir visitas, siempre había priorizado la comodidad a verse como una dama. Ahora que iba a ser institutriz en una casa tan importante como la del Vizconde de Dundee, Astrid tendría que olvidarse de la comodidad para siempre. Vestiría siempre con colores oscuros, su pelo tendría que ir siempre perfectamente recogido y con el paso del tiempo su «correcta» belleza se consumiría del aburrimiento y el estrés. Sus pechos se caerían; la pequeña curva de grasa de su vientre iría a más por su mala tendencia a comer de más cuando estaba ansiosa; su pelo se llenaría de canas; su cara se arrugaría como una pasa y ya nunca nadie querría tocarla. 

Como casi todas las jóvenes, Astrid siempre había fantaseado con casarse por amor, pero jamás se había planteado la sola posibilidad de que pudiera pasarle a ella. Su carácter difícil y su posición social imposibilitaba cualquier opción y había sido una tonta por plantearse por un solo segundo que pudiera suceder algo entre Henry Haddock y ella. Cierto era que apenas le conocía, pero cada vez que sentía sus intensos ojos verdes puestos en ella, la rugosidad de sus manos cuando sostenía las suyas o su hermosa sonrisa hacía que se acumulara un calorcito en su pecho y en su bajo vientre que nunca antes había sentido.

No podía estar enamorándose.

Apenas le conocía desde hacía una semana.

Por muy afable y encantador que fuera, Henry Haddock era un duque y ella no era más que una institutriz.

Astrid se apartó del espejo y se puso el camisón antes de meterse a la cama. Pese a que su mente parecía que iba alterar su sueño, se durmió rápido. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que iba a sufrir tantas pesadillas, no se habría dado tanta prisa por quedarse dormida. Soñó con niños con caretas de demonio que no paraban de reírse y tirarle bolas de papel o con una reducida habitación cuyas cuatro paredes iban cerrándose más y más a su alrededor o como el horrible sobrino de la condesa se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre ella solo que ésta vez su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar.

Astrid se despertó sobresaltada. Su habitación estaba en penumbra debido a que todavía era noche cerrada. Sin embargo, cayó enseguida que se había despertado porque alguien estaba tocando a su puerta de forma ansiosa. Astrid se puso la bata, encendió una vela y se acercó a todo correr para abrirla. Tuvo que hacer malabares para que la vela no cayera al suelo cuando se encontró con Henry en el pasillo sosteniendo un candelabro cuya luz acentuaba sus rasgos perfilados. Aún vestía todavía con el traje que había llevado durante la cena, aunque tenía la corbata desatada y el cuello de la camisa suelto, exponiendo la piel de su cuello. Aún así, se sintió un tanto expuesta al ir ella vestida solo con la bata y el camisón.

—¿Se… se encuentra bien? —preguntó Henry angustiado.

—¿Yo? —dijo ella confundida—. Por supuesto, estoy bien. Debe de ser muy tarde, Henry, quizás…

—Es que… —le cortó él apurado—, le he escuchado sollozar, Astrid.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella azorada—. Discúlpeme, he tenido una pesadilla, pero como ve, estoy bien.

Henry asintió, aunque ni se movió ni dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con sus intensos ojos verdes.

—Lord Haddock, yo…

—La he ofendido, ¿verdad? —dijo él muy triste—. He dicho algo durante la cena que tuvo que molestarla y por eso se marchó.

Astrid negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nada que usted pueda decirme me molestaría, Henry —se apresuró ella en aclarar.

—No me mienta, Astrid, por favor —le suplicó Henry desesperado—. ¿Acaso no quiere… no quiere que mantengamos nuestra amistad cuando acaben las fiestas y nos marchemos a Escocia?

Astrid no se había dado cuenta que su respiración estaba acelerada y que tenía un nudo en la garganta por la angustia que nublaban los bellos ojos de Henry.

—Yo… yo… no es correcto, Lord Haddock —balbuceó ella con torpeza—. Usted es un duque y yo… no soy nadie.

No había reparado lo cerca que estaban. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración contra su cara. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero era como si una fuerza invisible la retuviera. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo, pero la otra… quería fundirse con él, quedar atrapada entre sus brazos y besar su cuello, su mandíbula… Todo. Los ojos de Henry la contemplaban con tal intensidad que Astrid tuvo que apartar los suyos de lo abrumada que se sentía.

—Astrid, tú lo eres todo para mí —confesó Henry en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz de hilo.

La joven jadeó cuando cogió suavemente de su barbilla para obligarla a que le mirara. Sus ojos se fueron directos a sus labios y Astrid se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Sus experiencias en besos se reducían más a su experiencia con otras chicas en el seminario que a otra cosa, pero nunca antes había besado a un hombre. El sobrino de la condesa lo había intentado y, en consecuencia, había acabado con la mandíbula rota. 

Pero Henry era diferente.

Muy diferente.

Anhelaba que la besara.

Que la amara.

Porque él la había visto más allá de su posición, de su escasa riqueza y de su tan poco valorado apellido. 

La había visto cuando para todos los demás siempre había sido invisible.

Los labios de Henry se detuvieron a escasos milímetros de los suyos, solo necesitaba inclinarse un poquito más y ella se rendiría a sus pies. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió pese a la evidente necesidad y anhelo. 

—Buenas noches, señorita Hofferson —susurró Henry antes de apartarse y retirarse a su dormitorio.

Astrid se quedó unos segundos allí de pie, jadeante y sin palabras. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta el punto de estar a punto de besarse? Se llevó la mano a su pecho para calmar su agónico corazón que latía al trote de sus nervios. ¿Sería posible que ella… le gustara al duque? ¡No podía ser! 

Era imposible, sencillamente imposible.

Cuando se vio capaz de moverse, Astrid cerró suavemente la puerta, aunque se quedó unos segundo más apoyada contra ella antes de volver a la cama. No obstante, fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía la tripa llena de mariposas decididas a bailar sin cesar y no había forma de que pudiera apartar la visión de la mirada y los labios de Henry Haddock en su cabeza. Intentó ocupar su mente leyendo, escribiendo alguna carta e incluso paseando por su habitación, pero fue incapaz de volverse a dormir. Cuando aparecieron las primeras luces de la mañana, Astrid decidió que no podía estar allí metida por más tiempo. Se vistió y se abrigó y, sin hacerse nada más que una simple trenza, salió a dar un paseo a pesar de la nieve.

Estuvo caminando por los alrededores hasta que sus pies no pudieron soportarlo más. Los criados la observaron intrigados y curiosos cuando se deslizó por la zona de la servidumbre de regreso a su cuarto cuando ya se acercaba la hora del desayuno. Su falda estaba empapada a causa de la nieve, andaba de puntillas de lo mucho que le dolían los pies y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos.

Quizás debería marcharse al día siguiente.

Podría escribir a Lady Mackenzie y comunicarle que podía adelantar su llegada para iniciar las clases de inmediato. Los niños la odiarían, pero al menos ella habría huído de la humillación de ser rechazada eventualmente por Henry. Se había convencido a sí misma de que debía estar bebido, que todo lo de anoche no había sido más que un producto de la ebriedad del duque, aunque no había percibido el olor a alcohol en su aliento y, por lo que había visto, tampoco era muy dado a consumir ninguna clase de licor. 

Tal vez hubiera perdido la cabeza. El duque había demostrado ser un hombre peculiar, ¿quién sabe si no estaría realmente loco? No era normal que un hombre fuera tan atento y dulce como lo era hoy y mucho menos que se fijara en ella.

Imposible, sencillamente imposible.

Astrid fue la primera en llegar a la sala del desayuno. Se distrajo leyendo la prensa, aunque al poco rato se dio cuenta que había leído la primera línea de la noticia varias veces sin comprender lo que estaba leyendo realmente. La conversación tampoco fue lo bastante entretenida como para distraerla de su ansiedad, sobre todo porque temía que Lord Haddock pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Se ha ido a montar a caballo —le dijo Brusca cuando pasaron al cuarto de dibujo a recoger los decorados de Navidad—. No tardará, me ha prometido que iba a ayudarnos con esto.

—¿Y porque me dices esto?

—No has dejado de mirar a la puerta durante todo el desayuno y estás un poco rara, como si estuvieras nerviosa —le indicó Brusca con aire divertido.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa —se defendió Astrid indignada.

—Si tú lo dices... 

—Lo digo.

—Ha pasado algo entre vosotros, ¿a que sí? —preguntó su amiga con picardía.

—No.

—¡Por favor! ¡Si no puede ser más evidente que os gustáis!

Astrid le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

—Deja de pensar que esto es un cuento de hadas, Rachel —sentenció Astrid furiosa—. No va a pasar nada entre nosotros. Henry se casará algún día con una hermosa mujer de alta cuna, mientras que yo me dedicaré a educar a niños de su clase.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de tener tantos prejuicios, Astrid? —le achacó Brusca con rabia—. No dejas de sabotearte a ti misma para ser feliz. ¿No has pensado que precisamente porque es duque, Henry puede hacer lo que le venga en gana? Él puede escoger, Astrid.

—Pero yo no —replicó la joven molesta—. Apenas nos conocemos y tarde o temprano descubrirá lo que realmente soy.

—¿Y qué eres si se puede saber?

Astrid sostuvo su mirada desafiante.

—Una mujer pobre, sin dote, que cuenta con la suficiente suerte de tener buenas amigas y una educación, pero que no puede aspirar a más que ser una figura invisible de la que nadie se va acordar.

Brusca lucía atónita y furiosa por sus palabras.

—Eres tu peor enemiga, Astrid —le recriminó—. No todo es un nombre y una fortuna. Eres la mujer más lista que conozco, pero demuestras ser una ignorante en lo que respecta al respeto a una misma. 

—Rachel, no…

Pero Brusca se alejó de su lado para hablar con las otras damas y enfocarse en decorar su casa. Astrid hundió los hombros y se puso con Heather, su marido y Camicazi a decorar la zona de la escalera. Henry apareció no mucho tiempo después. Se había cambiado de ropa, pero su pelo seguía revuelto a consecuencia de la carrera que se había dado con su caballo. No le dirigió una sola mirada y Astrid procuró concentrarse en hacer los nudos de los decorados sobre la barandilla. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, ambos coincidieron en el comedor completamente solos. Procuraron trabajar cada uno por su lado, demasiado nerviosos y avergonzados como para formular una sola palabra. Aún así, el silencio resultaba ensordecedor. Quería escuchar su voz, disfrutaba de su conversación y la calidez y la pasión con la que siempre le contaban las cosas.

Quería tenerle cerca. Tan cerca que pudiera derretirse por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y que la protegiera de todo mal entre sus brazos.

—Henry…

—Astrid…

Ambos se habían girado al mismo tiempo y se quedaron impresionados por su coordinación. Ambos rieron nerviosos.

—Por favor, usted primero —le dijo Henry.

—No, no, insisto, usted primero —replicó ella insegura.

Henry tragó saliva.

—Me preguntaba si usted… —cerró los ojos un momento—, ¿podría concederme un baile esta noche? 

Astrid alzó las cejas, sorprendida por su propuesta.

—Cla… claro —le indicó ella—. Le reservaré el tercero o el cuarto.

Henry hizo una mueca de horror.

—¿Acaso tiene reservado el primero?

La joven contuvo la respiración.

—Generalmente, el hombre de mayor rango reserva los primeros bailes a la anfitriona y a la mujer de mayor rango —explicó Astrid con voz temblorosa—. Yo… no cumplo dichas condiciones.

El duque se acercó lentamente hasta que se quedó a un metro escaso de ella.

—¿Pasaría algo si usted y yo bailáramos juntos el primer baile? —preguntó él con cautela.

—No sería correcto —insistió ella—. Sería más bien un escándalo.

—¿Pero moriría alguien a consecuencia de ello?

Astrid arrugó el ceño.

—¿No? —dijo ella confundida.

—Entonces permítame que le insista que me gustaría bailar con usted el primer baile.

—Lord Haddock, no…

—Astrid —le cortó Henry tajante—. Olvídate por un instante de todo. La pregunta es sencilla: ¿quieres o no quieres?

Aunque esta vez no estaba tan cerca como la noche anterior, Astrid sintió sus piernas endebles. Sin embargo, solo necesito cruzar sus ojos con los suyos para decirlo.

—Quiero.

Los hombros de Henry se relajaron en ese mismo instante y ella soltó una carcajada para desahogar la tensión que se le había acumulado en el cuerpo. De repente, Hipo cogió de su mano y acarició su dorso con su pulgar.

—Ayer estuve a punto de hacer algo muy indecoroso; sin embargo, no puedo controlarme cuando te tengo cerca, Astrid. No soy… el hombre más seductor ni más atractivo, pero me preguntaba si habría posibilidad de que tú y yo…

Astrid no esperó a que terminase. Dio un paso al frente, cogió del cuello de su chaqueta y tiró de él para que la besara. Henry parecía tan impresionado por su acción que al principio no supo reaccionar, pero tan pronto pareció comprender que aquello era real, pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y abrió su boca para dar paso a su lengua. Ningún beso que ella hubiera dado se parecía a aquel. Bajo esa máscara de afabilidad y timidez, se escondía un hombre apasionado que la deseaba con fervor. Sus manos exploraban curiosas su cuerpo; aunque, para su enorme frustración, no tocaba donde ella necesitaba que la tocara.

Se apartaron cuando se quedaron sin aire y, aunque su primer instinto fuera volverse a fundirse en otro beso, se quedaron quietos, consciente de que cualquiera que entrara en el comedor podría pillarlos. Mientras recuperaban el ritmo de su respiración, ambos se miraron fijamente, consternados por su propio comportamiento.

—Cielos santos, Astrid, perdona, yo…

—¡No, no, si he empezado yo! —exclamó ella avergonzada.

—Pero he sido yo quien te he incitado a hacerlo —insistió él—. Te juro que yo no soy de esos hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres cuando les surge la posibilidad, pero no niego que hay una parte de mí que no parece entrar en razón cuando estás cerca.

—Henry, yo…

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó alguien desde la puerta. Eran Heather y Camicazi y el primer impulso de Astrid fue dar un paso para alejarse de Henry, aunque las mujeres no parecían atentas a su evidente cercanía—. ¿Habéis acabado ya? Tenemos que ir a prepararnos para el baile, Astrid.

—Pero si aún no hemos ni almorzado —se quejó la joven confundida.

—Rachel ha invitado a un montón de gente para el baile y tiene mucho que hacer todavía. Ha dado orden a los criados para que nos lleven la comida a nuestras habitaciones —explicó Heather cogiendo de su mano y miró a Henry, quien discretamente había dado un paso hacia atrás para marcar todavía más distancia con ella—. Henry, Justin y los demás te buscan, dicen que quieren salir a cazar. Quizás deberías ir.

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y Astrid contuvo una sonrisa. Sabía bien que, aunque al duque le encantaba cabalgar, no soportaba la caza. Henry hizo una reverencia y se despidió amablemente antes de retirarse. Astrid se dejó llevar por las mujeres hasta la habitación de Camicazi. Los criados les trajeron un surtido variado de sándwiches, aunque Astrid apenas probó bocado de los nervios que inundaban su estómago.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando entre Henry Haddock y ella?

Acaso… ¿Se estaban enamorando?

¿Sería eso posible?

Astrid estuvo dándole vueltas a esa cuestión mientras observaba cómo Heather y Camicazi se probaban diferentes vestidos. Aunque Astrid no era especialmente coqueta, no pudo negar que fue divertido juntarse con dos mujeres tan obsesas por la moda. Las ayudó a escoger los vestidos —dado que ellas sí contaban con una selección considerable de vestidos por donde elegir— y las ayudó a arreglarse el pelo.

—Oye, ¿y tú qué? —preguntó Camicazi al caer que Astrid seguía con el sobrio vestido verde de manga larga que se había puesto esa mañana—. ¿Dónde están tus vestidos?

—Solo tengo uno —respondió Astrid concentrada en no quemar su pelo con las barras metálicas que usaban para hacerse tirabuzones—. Es uno blanco que suelo ponerme para las ocasiones especiales.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el dormitorio. Un silencio al que Astrid estaba acostumbrada cuando recordaba a mujeres como Heather o Camicazi que ella no era como ellas. Incluso Rachel necesitó un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, Astrid se sentía peor por ellas que por sí misma, dado por lo mucho que se violentaban al no haber recordado que ella solo era la hija de un vicario.

—¿Quieres que te deje un vestido? —le preguntó Heather—. Tienes más pecho que yo, pero estoy segura que alguien puede arreglarlo…

—Tengo yo alguna joya que te puedo prestar si quieres…

Ambas mujeres parecían muy decididas a enmendar su error, pero Astrid rechazó todas sus ofertas. No le gustaba que la trataran con lástima. Su vestido, aún siendo algo viejo, era más que correcto y aún le sentaba bien. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando ya se podían escuchar a los primeros invitados llegar en la planta baja, Astrid se retiró en su habitación para vestirse. Para su desconcierto, se encontró con una doncella que parecía que llevaba un rato esperándola y le hizo un reverencia tan pronto entró.

—No hace falta que me ayudes a vestirme —le dijo Astrid con cierta desgana—. Me las puedo arreglar sola.

—La señorita Thorston me ha insistido que la ayude, señorita —explicó la muchacha apurada—. Dice que necesitará ayuda con los lazos de la espalda su vestido.

—¿Lazos? Si mi vestido no tiene la…

Astrid se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando reparó en la caja que había al pie de la cama. Miró a la criada interrogante y esta se redujo a tenderle un sobre con una nota dentro. Reconoció la letra de Rachel:

_ Ya. Lo sé. No quieres que te agasajen como te mereces, pero para tu buena suerte nunca te hago caso. Consideralo un regalo de Navidad adelantado, me lo agradecerás.  _

_ Rachel. _

_ P.D. El azul es el color favorito de cierto duque. Si es que tengo un ojo… _

Astrid abrió la caja con manos temblorosas y dentro se encontró un precioso vestido de seda azul zafiro con bordados en hilo de plata. Se quedó maravillada y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y a la vez de correr al otro extremo de la casa para abrazar a su amiga. La criada sonrió cómplice y Astrid, por primera vez en vida, se dejó vestir. No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado Brusca sus medidas, pero aquel vestido le quedaba a la perfección. El azul resaltaba con la palidez de su piel y la criada recogió su cabello en un impresionante recogido que adornó con pasadores con forma de flores de plata prestados por la propia Rachel. La criada le tendió unos guantes blancos y, antes de que Astrid pudiera ponerse sus zapatos, le acercó unos nuevos y relucientes.

—Esto es demasiado —se quejó la joven.

La criada le tendió otra nota.

_ Cállate y póntelos. _

_ Rachel. _

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió hacer caso y no protestar. La doncella le hizo girarse hacia el espejo cuando la terminó de calzar y sonrió ante su cara de estupefacción. Aquel vestido le sentaba tan bien y la doncella la había arreglado de tal forma que le costaba creer que la mujer que estaba reflejada en el espejo fuera ella misma.

—Está espectacular, señorita —apuntó la doncella ilusionada.

Astrid salió de su dormitorio hecha un mar de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba haber estado nunca tan emocionada por acudir a un baile. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, disfrutando de la esplendorosa decoración que lucía preciosa a la luz de las velas. Brusca la esperaba con un fabuloso vestido color esmeralda con bordados de flores rojas y con una sonrisa pícara y radiante justo en la entrada del salón de baile. Astrid se giró sobre sí misma para que apreciara lo bien que le sentaba su regalo. 

—Se de uno que se va a volver loco cuando te vea —susurró su amiga.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó con una sonrisa.

—¡Nunca! —se burló Brusca.

Astrid entró en la sala que estaba repleta de gente. La música de la orquesta de cuerda sonaba por toda el salón de baile gracias a su fantástica acústica. La gente que había estado alojada esos días la saludaron entusiasmados, alabando su esplendoroso aspecto y más de uno de los hombres les pidieron que por favor les reservara un baile para más adelante. Incluso Richard “Mocoso” Jorgeson, quien no apartaba los ojos de Brusca, le pidió que bailara con él más tarde.

—¿Lo hace para dar envidia a Rachel? —preguntó Astrid de forma burlona.

Richard dijo sí, aunque enseguida rectificó poniéndose muy colorado.

—No creo que vaya a conseguir mucho con eso de que quiera ponerla celosa. Si quiere su atención es mejor ser directo con ella —le aconsejó la joven con una sonrisa.

Mocoso la observó horrorizado.

—¡Eso es una locura!

—Y por eso le gustará a Rachel —insistió ella sin perder la sonrisa.

El hombre asintió y terminó retirándose mientras refunfuñaba algo de que tenía que preparar su declaración. Astrid no supo si alegrarse o compadecer a su amiga.

—¿Astrid Hofferson?

La joven se quedó helada cuando oyó esa voz tan familiar a su espalda. ¡No podía ser! ¡Ni en sus peores pesadillas podía imaginarse un escenario peor! Se giró con lentitud, rezando a Dios porque, por favor, aquel hombre que estaba a su espalda no fuera el sobrino de la condesa de Steventon, Sir Viggo Grimborn. Sin embargo, Dios nunca había sido piadoso con ella, por lo que se volteó ante el último hombre con el que deseaba toparse en el mundo. Su boca tenía una forma muy rara, probablemente a consecuencia del golpe que le había dado tres años atrás, aunque sus ojos eran tan fríos que podían helar el alma.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. Una bestia porquera haciéndose pasar por una dama —comentó Viggo con maldad—. ¿Te has colado en la fiesta?

Astrid se redujo a sostener su mirada en silencio, poco dispuesta a entrar en su juego.

—¿Ahora te ha comido la lengua el gato? Recuerdo que tú siempre tenías algo que decir, querida.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —cuestionó ella sin molestarse en ocultar la ira en su voz.

—Mi esposa es amiga de la señora Thorston —señaló el hombre con una sonrisa, aunque la deformación de su boca la mostraba como una hueca espeluznante—. Ahora lo recuerdo, ¿no eras tú la mascota de la hija? ¿Sabe ella de tus violentos arrebatos, querida?

—¡Váyase al cuerno! —escupió Astrid. 

La joven intentó alejarse, pero Viggo cogió de su brazo con fuerza. 

—Te irás tú antes, querida. Podrás llevar un vestido bonito y parecer una dama de alta cuna, pero yo sé cómo eres realmente, Astrid Hofferson. Me imagino que nadie de aquí sabe lo que me hiciste, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el hombre con voz envenenada—. Mírame, Astrid, ¡mira lo que me hiciste! 

La joven intentó zafarse del violento agarre del hombre, pero Grimborn la tenía tan sujeta que estaba segura que le dejaría marcas en la piel.

—Grimborn, suéltela ahora mismo.

La voz de Henry sonaba firme a su espalda. Grimborn la soltó y Astrid se volteó hacia el duque angustiada. Estaba guapísimo, se había peinado el pelo hacía atrás y se había puesto un traje oscuro que había combinado con un chaleco y una corbata azul. Ninguno de los dos hombres hizo una reverencia y algunas miradas curiosas se posaron en ellos ahora que el duque estaba interviniendo.

—Lord Haddock, me sorprende verle por aquí. Pensaba que usted no era dado a los eventos sociales —cuestionó Grimborn forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Acaso está buscando esposa? Estos bailes son muy propios para hacerlo, aunque no esperaba que tuviéramos que mezclarnos con la plebe.

Astrid fulminó a Grimborn con la mirada, pero no dijo una sola palabra. No quería provocarlo y mucho menos delante de Henry. Era un hombre tan desagradable como violento, por lo que se mantuvo callada y agradecida de que al menos sus sucias manos ya no estaban sobre ella.

—Esa es la riqueza de las fiestas, ¿no cree? —comentó Hipo moviéndose ligeramente de tal manera que Astrid se quedó tras él—. Unos vienen del campo, otros de una gran ciudad y otros tantos directos de un  _ ring _ . ¿Cómo está su lesión, por cierto? Veo que ya puede pronunciar perfectamente las consonantes, deberá sentirse orgulloso.

Si las miradas matasen, Grimborn ya habría fulminado a Henry. A Astrid no le sorprendió que Viggo hubiera decidido inventarse que el golpe que ella le había propinado años atrás había sido consecuencia de un combate de boxeo. Su ego era demasiado grande como para admitir que había sido una mujer y no un boxeador la que le había partido la mandíbula. El boxeo era considerado un deporte de caballeros, aunque Astrid tenía entendido que podía llegar a ser una afición muy peligrosa.

—¿Cuándo se animará usted a subirse a uno, Lord Haddock? —preguntó Grimborn con malicia—. Debería seguir el ejemplo de su padre y unirse a nuestro club.

Henry forzó una sonrisa.

—Lo mío son los caballos, Sir Grimborn, pero agradezco su invitación.

—¿Acaso no se atreve? —se mofó Viggo.

—Al contrario —confesó Henry sin perder la sonrisa—, mi padre insistió que aprendiera a boxear aún cuando nadie creyó que pudiera hacerlo, pero considero más interesante invertir mi tiempo en aficiones menos… consecuentes.

La tensión era más que palpable en el ambiente, hasta el punto que habían captado la atención de todos los invitados de su alrededor. Astrid deseó salir escopetada de allí, pero temió que su huída solo fuera leña para alimentar el deseo de Grimborn para perjudicarla. Su palabra valía mucho más que la suya y cualquier mentira que soltara por su boca supondría su ruina. 

—Si me disculpa, Sir Grimborn, la señorita Hofferson y yo tenemos que ir a saludar unos amigos en común —comentó Henry posando su mano discretamente en la espalda de Astrid para empujarla lejos de allí.

—Tenga cuidado, Lord Haddock, la señorita Hofferson puede parecer una dama, pero no es más que la hija de un vicario.

Henry abrió la boca para defenderla, pero Astrid se le adelantó:

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ser la hija de mi padre, Sir Grimborn. Todas las personas de este lugar saben perfectamente de donde vengo; la única diferencia es que, al contrario de usted, no sienten la necesidad de que esté siempre dando las gracias por estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Viggo sonrió con maldad y a Astrid se le puso la piel de gallina al caer que quizás había caído de pleno en su trampa.

—Usted siempre se ha creído mejor que los demás aún sin tener razones para serlo, señorita Hofferson. No es más que una busca fortunas y una ladrona.

Astrid se quedó consternada ante su acusación mientras que la gente de su alrededor jadeó escandalizada. 

—Esa es una incriminación muy dura para lanzarla sin pruebas, Grimborn —dijo Henry enfadado.

—¿Quien dice que no las tengo? Mi tía, la Condesa de Steventon, asegura que esta mujer le robó unas joyas hace tres años.

—¡¿Disculpe?! —exclamó Astrid horrorizada—. ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —insistió Grimborn sin perder la compostura—. Podría hacer aquí mismo el inventario de todo lo que robó, ¿o prefiere que hable de cómo usted intentó seducirme para alcanzar la fortuna de mi querida tía? —miró a Henry, quien había palidecido ante su discurso—. Aunque veo que tras mi rechazo, ha puesto sus ojos en un premio mucho más jugoso. Sin lugar a dudas, aspira alto, señorita Hofferson, pero no dudo que Lord Haddock será... consecuente con su elección. Después de todo, ¿cómo reaccionaría el Parlamento si descubrieran que se podría casar con una ladrona seduce hombres? Sólo tiene que preguntar por Hampshire, Lord Haddock, cualquier podría corroborar lo que le digo.

Astrid pensaba que podría desmayarse allí mismo. Quería gritar y golpear a aquel hombre para hacerle callar, pero se quedó helada, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Desde el instante que supo que Viggo Grimborn había puesto su interés en ella, Astrid había rehuido de él como la peste. Ya no solo porque era considerablemente mayor que ella —cuando se conocieron, Astrid tenía veinte recién cumplidos y Grimborn treinta y cinco—, sino porque le pareció un hombre déspota, calculador y manipulador. Jamás se había planteado siquiera la opción de casarse con él y Grimborn no era alguien al que le gustara que le dijeran que no. Eso por no mencionar que deseaba casarse con ella por lujuria, puesto que Astrid no podía aportarle mucho más que ser un bonito florero para la casa de un futuro conde. 

La gente chismorreaba a su alrededor y la juzgaban con la mirada. Astrid deseó morirse. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido más herida y humillada. Más sabiendo que Viggo la había expuesto como algo que no era ante Henry. 

—Tenga cuidado, Lord Haddock —continuó Grimborn—. Ya le digo que esta mujer, si es que se la puede llamar así, es de la peor…

Grimborn no terminó porque el puño de Henry le golpeó de lleno en la boca. Los invitados exclamaron atónitos cuando Grimborn cayó al suelo con las manos a la boca y gimiendo de dolor, mientras que el duque se ajustaba la chaqueta y se arreglaba el pelo.

—Cómo ya le dije, aunque no me encante, mi padre se preocupó de enseñarme el arte del boxeo. Creo que esto es dejar K.O. al contrincante, ¿verdad? —dijo Henry recuperando el aire y se dirigió al resto de la sala—. No sé si hay un cirujano en la sala, me temo que hay recolocarle la mandíbula de nuevo.

Se hizo un barullo importante en la sala, pero Astrid era incapaz de salir de su estado de  _ shock.  _ Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Henry la cogió del brazo y la llevó discretamente hacia uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín y salieron sin que nadie se percatara. Pese al terrible frío que hacía fuera, Astrid siguió a Henry sin titubear, deseosa de huir lo más lejos posible de aquella sala de baile del demonio. Rodearon la casa hasta alcanzar los establos y entraron en la pequeña habitación en la que Henry había curado la herida de su mano cuando se conocieron.

—Henry, yo...

Pero Henry parecía más concentrado en encender un fuego para calentar la sala y actuó como si no la hubiera oído. Astrid se quedó muy quieta, a la espera de que en algún momento, Henry quisiera reparar en ella. ¿Habría creído a Grimborn y por eso ni siquiera la miraba ahora? Quizás le había dado un puñetazo por el simple placer de dárselo, pero no hubiera pensado que Henry Haddock fuera de esos que disfrutaran con la violencia. Henry consiguió encender la chimenea y acercó dos sillas al fuego, entonces se dirigió a ella para hacerle un gesto para que se sentara con él. Titubeante, Astrid se acercó y se sentó, aunque casi hubiera preferido estar de pie.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Henry tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego mientras se acariciaba los nudillos de su mano izquierda que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos por el puñetazo. Astrid tomó aire antes de preguntar:

—¿Estamos aquí por alguna razón?

Henry volteó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella.

—Si vuelvo allí, lo mataré. Así que convendría estar en un sitio apartado hasta que me calme.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Entonces no crees en nada de lo que dijo?

—¿Debería? —cuestionó Henry con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso había verdad en sus palabras?

—Ninguna.

Henry soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces hice lo que tuve que hacer.

—No tiene sentido lo que has hecho —le regañó ella frustrada—. No necesito que defiendas mi honor.

El duque sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera entonces? ¿Quedarme callado mientras ese hombre deja tu reputación por los suelos?

—¿Qué más te da? —replicó Astrid con impaciencia—. No es que vaya a relacionarme mano a mano con toda esa gente. No encajo, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Es un hecho.

—¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de repetir eso?! —clamó Henry furioso—. Puedes ser una mujer de la calle, Astrid, y aún seguirías mereciendo respeto. No puedes permitir que la gente te humille de esa forma. El título y el dinero no lo es todo, nunca lo ha sido.

—Qué fácil es decir eso cuando se tiene precisamente el título y el dinero —le recriminó Astrid con amargura.

Henry se levantó indignado con una mueca colérica en su rostro, pero enseguida volvió a sentarse mientras se ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos.

—Eres la mujer más desesperadamente cabezota que he conocido en mi vida —le aseguró él.

—Y tú el hombre más desconcertante que existe. Simulas ser un hombre simpático y sosegado, pero claramente tienes problemas para canalizar tu ira.

Henry le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Nunca me enfado, Astrid, ¡nunca! Eres tú la que consigue que pierda los estribos en cuestión de segundos —suspiró profundamente—. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Viggo Grimborn para que dijera todo eso? Ese hombre no es ningún inconsciente, así que ha tenido que suceder algo entre vosotros para que montara ese numerito.

Astrid tragó saliva y apartó su mirada.

—No hice nada.

—Mientes.

Ella hundió los hombros frustrada.

—Da igual, es agua pasada.

—No da igual, he golpeado a un hombre para defender tu honor, lo mínimo que merezco es saber la verdad, Astrid.

—No pedí que lo hicieras. Además, no es asunto tuyo.

—Astrid…

Ésta vez fue ella la que se levantó. No podía estarse quieta, estaba demasiado alterada como para quedarse sentada.

—Es demasiado humillante, ¿vale?

—¿Más que todas las acusaciones que ha lanzado sobre ti? —cuestionó Henry alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, no tanto —admitió ella tras pensarlo un par de segundos—, pero… no es digno de una dama. Si la gente se entera será mi fin. Nadie me querrá para trabajar ni para limpiar el estiércol de los animales.

Henry abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No será para tanto!

Astrid se mordió el labio y tomó aire para recopilar el valor que necesitaba. Después de confesar, era casi seguro que Henry no quisiera nada con ella. Aunque, siendo realistas, ¿cuándo había tenido ella una posibilidad? En realidad, nunca la tuvo. Por tanto, ¿qué tenía que perder? Su amistad, tal vez, y bien sabía que jamás hubiera perdurado más allá de la mansión de los Thorston. 

—Sir Grimborn tiene la boca deformada a consecuencia de una rotura de mandíbula que tuvo hace tres años.

Henry frunció el ceño.

—Sí, se lo hicieron durante un…

—No fue boxeando —le interrumpió Astrid con premura—. Fue en un lugar muy alejado del  _ ring  _ con alguien que no era ni boxeador ni hombre.

El rostro del duque se deformó en una expresión del más puro desconcierto.

—No te sigo.

Astrid maldijo que tuviera que ser tan explícita para que la comprendiera.

—Sir Grimborn me pidió dos veces matrimonio —Henry jadeó sorprendido—. La primera vez fue un rechazo cortés, justificándome en que no deseaba casarme y por la diferencia de edad. Se lo tomó mal, pero no me dio a entender que fuera a ir en mi contra y entonces… la segunda vez me pilló trabajando con los animales de mi madre, estaba alimentando a los cerdos, así que puedes imaginarte la escena: estaba hasta arriba de barro de trabajar todo el día en el campo cuando Grimborn me abordó exigiéndome que me casara con él —Astrid resopló, sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío al recordar aquel momento tan desagradable—. Intentó… forzarme, pero no me dejé y actué casi sin pensarlo. Cogí el cubo que contenía la comida de los cerdos y le golpeé tan fuerte en la cara que su mandíbula se desencajó de su sitio. Fue la cosa más desagradable que he visto nunca, pero puede… solo puede… que también aprovechara su estado para darle una patada en cierto lugar que pudiera dejarle… incapacitado.

La boca de Henry se fue abriendo más y más hasta que formó una “o” perfecta. Astrid no se atrevió ni a respirar hasta que, de repente, Henry rompió a reír.

Desproporcionadamente.

Exageradamente.

Madre mía, si parecía que se iba a caer de la silla de lo que se estaba riendo. Había entrado en una especie de bucle que parecía que le complicaba incluso coger aire con y de sus ojos caían lágrimas sin control aparente.

—No tiene ninguna gracia —sentenció Astrid con frialdad.

Henry siguió riéndose.

—Por supuesto que… —intentó parar, pero no se vio capaz—. Es divertídisimo.

—Henry, para —le ordenó ella molesta.

El duque cogió aire profundamente y consiguió calmarse. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba y se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

—Es ofensivo que te rías de mí de esta manera —le recriminó Astrid furiosa.

—¿De ti? —cuestionó Henry pasmado—. Astrid Hofferson jamás me mofaría de ti. Si hace cinco minutos me tenías conquistado, ahora mismo te permitiría que pusieras una soga alrededor del cuello.

Astrid sintió su corazón brincar en su pecho.

—No comprendo, si yo… lo que hice…

—Lo que hiciste demuestra que nunca te dejas doblegar por nadie. Por un instante, mientras me contabas lo que te hizo, pensé que tendría que convocar un duelo contra Grimborn para defender tu honor y he de confesar que no todos los vientos hubieran soplado a mi favor —Henry chasqueó la lengua—. Sin embargo, descubrir que, no solo te defendiste perfectamente sola, sino que además tuviste el detalle de rematarlo… Ha sido glorioso. Eres indudablemente una mujer increíble, Astrid.

La joven sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre? ¿Porque siempre la halagaba cuando metía la pata? ¡No tenía ni pies ni cabeza! Le hacía sentir tan bien cuando la hablaba así… ¡Era tan maravilloso que alguien no la juzgara por sus actos! Sus padres, aún siendo siempre compresivos, tras haberse encontrado a Grimborn tirado y retorciéndose de dolor en la cerca de los cerdos, lo primero que cuestionaron era qué había hecho para provocarlo. La Condesa de Steventon, aún conociendo la versión real de los hechos, no dudó en extender el terrible rumor de que Astrid Hofferson era una mujer fácil, que usaba sus encantos para capturar a un hombre con fortuna. 

¿Por qué entonces Lord Henry Haddock, el Duque de  Drumnadrochit, la trataba como si todo lo que hacía y decía estaba bien? ¿Por qué no la juzgaba como los demás? ¿Por qué miraba cómo la estaba mirando ese instante? ¿De una manera que la abrumaba, sintiendo un repentino calor que abordaba todo su cuerpo y la dejaba sin aire?

Henry se había levantado para acercar su silla y coger sus manos. Estaban calientes en comparación con las suyas que estaban heladas, pero Astrid estaba más preocupada en no perderse en aquellas preciosas orbes verdes que la contemplaban con ternura y una calidez que la derretían por dentro.

—No quiero que nadie te haga pensar que no vales, Astrid.

—Henry, yo… —carraspeó al sentir su voz demasiado aguda—. No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque no he conocido nunca a nadie que fuera tan amable conmigo, ni siquiera la propia Rachel.

Henry apretó sus manos.

—Dudo mucho que la señorita Thorston sienta por ti lo que yo siento, Astrid.

Astrid jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Te vas a Escocia a casa de mis vecinos, tenemos tiempo de sobra para conocernos —le aseguró él.

—¿Y qué pensarán los vizcondes cuando vean que su institutriz ha despertado el interés del duque? —cuestionó ella con amargura—. Pensarán que soy una mala influencia para sus hijos. Eso sí los rumores extendidos por Viggo y su tía no llegan antes de sus oídos.

Henry paseó sus dedos por el dorso de su mano, donde aún estaba la marca de la herida que se hizo cuando se conocieron.

—Deseo cortejarte, Astrid —le aseguró Henry—. Quiero saber todo sobre ti y que tú… me conozcas en mi propio ambiente.

—¿Aún sin contar con un nombre y una dote decente deseas cortejarme? Además, soy mayor, Henry.

—Ya te he dicho que eso me es igual y eres un año menor que yo, Astrid, no una anciana —insistió el duque irritado—. Si no me he casado antes ha sido porque nunca he encontrado a nadie que despertara tantas emociones como tú lo haces. Desde que mi padre falleció hace siete años… lo único que aliviaba mi alma era montar a caballo. Nunca conocí a mi madre, pero mi padre y yo siempre fuimos cercanos. Muy diferentes, he de decir, y sus niveles de exigencia eran difíciles de alcanzar, pero a la larga nos entendimos a la perfección. Su repentina pérdida y mi nombramiento como duque me dejaron con un vacío terrible y… nunca me he sentido del todo pleno hasta que un día, en plena mañana mientras cabalgaba veloz por el bosque, encontré a una hermosa dama soltando la palabra más malsonante que mis oídos pudieron escuchar nunca —Astrid sintió su cara arder—, y resultó ser la mujer más singular y especial que he tenido la suerte de conocer. No pensaba que eso del amor a primera vista fuera real, pero… Dios, creo que te quiero con locura.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Astrid emocionada.

—No te pido que me correspondas; pero, por favor, necesito que me des una oportunidad. Déjame que te corteje en Escocia, yo me encargaré de los vizcondes y de lo necesario para que esto funcione —le prometió Henry desesperado—. Y si, de alguna manera, no consigo despertar sentimientos de amor hacia mí, una sola palabra tuya será suficiente para que te deje en paz.

—¡No! —chilló ella acunando su rostro—. ¿Cómo crees que pueden apagarse todas estas sensaciones que ya has despertado en mí? No sé lo que es el amor, pero no deseo que se apaguen nunca. Solo me siento así cuando estoy contigo, Henry Haddock, solo necesito un tiempo para comprenderlo del todo, pero no quiero que te alejes por mucho que haya aprendido que ha de ser lo contrario.

Los ojos de Henry se humedecieron y llevó sus manos también hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces… puedo tener esperanzas?

Ella asintió ligeramente.

—¿Me aceptarás sin importar todo lo demás? —preguntó ella con un nudo en el estómago.

—Ya te he aceptado, Astrid. Mucho antes de que tú te lo plantearas siquiera.

Astrid soltó una risita y fue entonces cuando cayó que sus lágrimas caían hasta los dedos de Henry.

—No será fácil —le advirtió ella—. Todo el mundo se opondrá.

—Siempre me ha gustado lo difícil.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un incorregible.

—Uno de mis muchos defectos que irás descubriendo en los próximos meses, amor mío.

Astrid se rió antes de inclinarse para besarle, pero se detuvo cuando escucharon voces muy altas en la planta de arriba.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver —sugirió Astrid.

—Tal vez.

Astrid sostuvo su mirada mientras llevaba su mano hacia la comisura de su boca. No estaba muy segura de que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa devoción y pasión que sus ojos desprendían cada vez que la observaban.

—O tal vez podríamos quedarnos un poco más.

Henry se echó ligeramente hacia delante hasta que sintió su aliento caliente contra sus labios.

—Creo que optó más por esa opción —susurró el duque.

—¿Prometes buscar una buena excusa luego? —preguntó ella.

Henry no necesitó decir nada.

Selló su promesa con un beso.

Mientras, fuera se había puesto a nevar de nuevo. En la planta de arriba un estudiante de medicina intentaba encajar malamente la mandíbula de un desgraciado. Los invitados de los Thorston se revolucionaron por haber sido testigos de un evento que sería la comidilla del nuevo año. Una joven anfitriona había desaparecido misteriosamente, aunque nadie había reparado que el primo del duque, el señor Jorgenson, tampoco estaba en el salón de baile. Dos mujeres, amigas íntimas desde la infancia, se besaban en secreto en la oscuridad de los jardínes, compartiendo palabras de un amor que llevaba tiempo presentes entre ellas. Y dos jóvenes, un duque y una institutriz, se dieron el lujo de conocerse más allá de un simple beso, acariciando y besando donde nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y sellando sus promesas de un amor por un futuro en el que pudieran estar juntos.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veis, esta es la historia más larga de todas, por eso decidí dejarla para el final. Durante el periodo de Regencia, la Navidad no se celebraba como lo hacemos hoy. En Reino Unido, a menos que no tuvieras raíces animales, era rarísimo contar con un árbol de Navidad en casa, aunque sí era costumbre decorar la casa el día de Nochebuena y hacer reuniones de amigos durante los días festivos. Es más, la Navidad estaba más enfocada para los adultos que para los niños y el intercambio de regalos se hacía el seis de enero y no el veinticinco. En este caso también juego un poco con el concepto de el príncipe y la mendiga, aunque adaptada más a la sociedad de entonces. Por supuesto, no es corriente que un duque y una institutriz acabaran juntos, pero es Navidad, ¿no? De igual manera, he vuelto a dejar un final abierto para que decidáis si realmente Hipo y Astrid acaban juntos al final. He de matizar que en esta historia a Hipo se le llama todo el tiempo Henry porque en este caso he considerado que el nombre de «Hipo» es más bien un insulto que otra cosa.  
> Y, con este relato, doy por finalizado este conjunto de relatos navideños. El último que publicaré en Fanfiction. Me gustaría mucho que me digáis si os han gustado o si no los habéis disfrutado y que si tenéis un poco tiempo me dejéis una review para que me contéis vuestras versiones de algunos de los finales abiertos de estas historias y me deis vuestra opinión.  
> Quería aprovechar para agradecer también a las personas que han apoyado este proyecto, sobre todo a Sandra, Alex y a Estefanía, las únicas que conocían el formato desde el principio y cuyo consejo y apoyo han sido fundamentales para que esto saliera adelante. Y, por supuesto, a todas las personas que estáis siempre ahí leyéndome y apoyándome.  
> Nos vemos en Wicked Game, que si todavía no te has puesto a leerlo ya estás tardando.  
> Os deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2021.


End file.
